


Kikyou's Journey

by moviefan_92



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Romance, Betrayal, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Dark Magic, Demon Hunters, Demon/Human Relationships, Demons, Developing Friendships, Devils, Doctor/Patient, Drama, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Female Friendship, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Heavy Angst, Human/Monster Romance, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Kindred Spirits, Light Angst, Love, Love Confessions, Magic, Magic-Users, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Monster Hunters, Monsters, Playing Doctor, Priestesses, Psychological Drama, Resurrection, Revenge, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Slow Romance, Spirits, Spiritual, Supernatural Elements, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 00:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 40,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17172233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moviefan_92/pseuds/moviefan_92
Summary: Many years after Naraku’s death, Kikyou receives a chance to live again, thanks to Sesshomaru. She leaves the others to try and find her place in the world and to help others. But there are demons after her that want her dead, and someone is pulling the strings. As Kikyou attempts to stop these demons, someone from her past returns to receive a second chance at life, just like her. When love starts to blossom, Kikyou becomes fearful that her heart will be broken again and is reluctant to fall in love again. But can she fight her heart when it tells her to give into her feelings? And if she falls in love again, will the ones that are after her use her love against her again?Adventure/Romance/Drama/Supernatural/Friendship/Hurt & Comfort. Pairings: Kikyou and Suikotsu, Inuyasha and Kagome, Miroku and Sango, Kouga and Ayame, Shippo and Souten, Sesshomaru and Touran, Kohaku and Rin, Souta and Hitomi. Rated for violence and language.STORY COMPLETE





	1. Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N: This is the first chapter of my second Inuyasha story. Before we get started, let me just tell you that this story holds no connection to my other one at all. This story takes place after Naraku has been defeated. Also, the pairing in this story is Kikyou/Suikotsu, though he won't show up until later. Right now it's mostly about Kikyou. Ok, I'm done for now, please enjoy the story.)
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing

**Originally posted on 10/09/07 - 02/05/08 at: _<https://www.fanfiction.net/s/3827468/3/Kikyou-s-Journey>_**

 

 

**" KIKYOU'S JOURNEY"**

**Chapter 1: Sacrifice**

The undead priestess wondered down the lonely road. Actually, she wasn't even alone, but she still felt lonely. The only ones to accompany her were her soul collectors, though they never spoke. Her two Shikigami, Kocho and Asuka followed closely behind. And behind them was the demon Kanna. Yes, the very same Kanna that had served under the rule of the evil half-demon Naraku. She had joined Kikyou, using her mirror as a place to store souls until the priestess needed them, after her 'father' was killed.

Yes, Naraku was dead, and had been for some time now. Almost as long as it took to destroy him. Everyone that had been after Naraku knew that one day they would eventually get him, but they never thought that it would take eight years. Eight long, long years.

It started seven years ago. Kohaku had managed to destroy Akago, the infant that held Naraku's heart. Naraku immediately tried to kill Kohaku and take the jewel shard in the boy's back. But Kagura had interfered. She had stopped Naraku from killing the boy. Kohaku managed to escape, but sadly Kagura did not. Naraku had crushed her heart, ending her life. But when he did, Kagura just sneered at him saying that she was finally free from him.

Kohaku ran from Naraku. He searched for his sister, Sango, and her friends. But it was Sesshomaru and his group that he found. At first the dog-demon, upon recognizing Kohaku as Naraku's slave, planned to kill him, but little Rin managed to convince the Lord of the Western Lands to spare his life. The young demon slayer now traveled with them, much to Jaken's annoyance and Rin's joy.

As for Inuyasha and the others, they continued their search for Naraku, unaware of what Kohaku had managed to accomplish until they ran into each other a year later. By that time, Kohaku had already had the jewel shard in his back removed and had been revived by Sesshomaru's healing sword, Tenseiga. Sango had been beyond relieved that her brother was alive and no longer under Naraku's control. She had asked if he would join her and the rest of her group, but, with a look at Rin, Kohaku said that he sadly could not. Sango had caught the look Kohaku gave Rin and the look she gave him in return and knew that there was more to the two of them than simple friendship. They soon departed from each other again, but this time Sango was happy about it, knowing that they were not departing as enemies.

It had still taken years to defeat Naraku, something Miroku would not have had due to the Wind Tunnel in his hand. Fortunately they had discovered a way to break Naraku's curse that did not deal with killing the half-demon. It had been a mere fluke too. Miroku had been using his Wind Tunnel on a demon the same time Kagome had shot one of her sacred arrows. The arrow had gone into the Wind Tunnel, breaking the curse. Miroku had been freed from an early death. At least now they didn't need to worry about killing Naraku by a certain time, even though the sooner the better.

There had been a lot of people after Naraku. Inuyasha's group, Sesshomaru's group, Kouga's group, and Kikyou's group. However, not one of these people were the ones to defeat the evil half-demon. It was, in fact, someone that was in Naraku's inner circle. His very own creation, Hakudōshi. He had betrayed his master at the very end and destroyed him. He had been planning to the whole time. The Shikon Jewel had been near completion. When everyone who had a shard of the sacred jewel was in one place, Hakudōshi had destroyed his 'father', and taken the jewel himself.

It had been a real surprise to everyone. Shortly after the death of Mōryōmaru, who had proved to be their toughest enemy yet, besides Naraku, the Shikon Hunters had found Naraku's fortress. They were joined shortly after by Kouga's group, which now included Ayame, Sesshomaru's group, and Kikyou's group. It was then that they watched in disbelief as Hakudōshi betrayed Naraku. He had been much more powerful than anyone, even Naraku, had anticipated. Naraku was killed and Hakudōshi took the Shikon Jewel, increasing his powers even more.

After a very long tiring battle, Hakudōshi was killed. It had been Inuyasha and Kagome that had finished him. Using the Adamant Barrage along with Kagome's sacred arrow, their greatest enemy, even greater than Naraku, had been killed. The Shikon Jewel had been completed and their journey had ended.

After Hakudōshi had been killed, things got very emotional. Sesshomaru, Jaken, Ah-Un, and Rin had left for Sesshomaru's castle. This time Kohaku did not go with them, much to the disappointment of Rin. They promised to keep in touch and to visit as often as possible. Shortly after they parted ways, they surprised several people by confessing their love for each other. Sesshomaru hadn't said a word about their confession, but he did seem pretty anxious to leave after that.

Now that both Naraku and Hakudōshi were dead, Kanna, whose entire reason for living had been to serve them, began to accompany Kikyou. She was very helpful, even more so than her soul collectors. Kikyou needed souls to continue existing, but she could never hold onto a soul for more than a few days before it departed to the afterlife, which was why her soul collectors were always busy. But Kanna's mirror could hold a soul as long as she wanted to. So the soul collectors would gather souls and place them in Kanna's mirror for when Kikyou would need them.

After spending a few days in Kaede's village with everyone else, Kikyou left to continue her journey, though she didn't know what to do with herself now. Until then, from the time she had been brought back to life, her purpose had been to kill Naraku, and her greatest desire had been to die with Inuyasha; the two of them going to Hell together. Sadly, that would have been the only way they  _could_  have been together. If Kikyou should ever die, her remaining piece of a soul would return to Kagome and she would cease to exist. This was due to the fact that Kagome was Kikyou's reincarnation from 500 years in the future.

Since Kikyou needed souls to continue her existence, Heaven had been out of the question for her since she would never be allowed to live off souls there. So Hell had been her only option. She had planned to go there, taking Inuyasha with her. She had tried it once before. Even though Inuyasha's soul wasn't damned, he said that he would still be willing to go to Hell with her because he loved her so much.

But that had changed. Kikyou sighed as she remembered that day. It had been a week after Hakudōshi had been killed. Kikyou had decided to have a serious talk with Inuyasha in order to straighten things out between them. She would never forget that day.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

_Kikyou waited for the half-demon to arrive. She had sent Kanna to go get him, telling him that there was something important that she needed to speak to him about. Now she was sitting here by the very tree she had pinned Inuyasha to over half a century ago, waiting for said half-demon to arrive._

" _Kikyou?"_

_The undead priestess turned to the sound of the half-demon's voice. She gave him a small smile as he landed a few feet away from her._

" _Inuyasha, hello." She said, her tone sad, regardless of the smile on her face._

" _Hi." He said. "Kanna said you wanted to speak to me."_

_Kikyou nodded. "I did. Please, sit with me."_

_Inuyasha obeyed and sat next to her. They were both silent for a moment, and then Inuyasha broke the silence. "So, what did you want to talk about?"_

_Kikyou was quiet as she tried to think of the right words to say. "I am curious, now that your journey is over, what is it you are planning on doing?"_

_Inuyasha looked confused. "What do you mean?"_

_Kikyou smiled. "The Shikon Jewel for one thing. I hear that you want to use it to become a full-fledged demon. Or at least you did. Is this still the case?"_

" _I… I…" He hesitated, unsure. He had been so certain before, but now he was second guessing his decision. "I don't know."_

_Kikyou didn't show any reaction to his words, but inside her mind was racing. 'So, he's uncertain. Well that's good. He's learned that there are more important things than power.'_

" _Well, there's still time to decide what to do with the jewel." She said. "I guess I should bring up the other important issue. I'm talking, of course, about our relationship. And yours and Kagome's."_

_Inuyasha flinched. Kikyou knew that this would be hard for both of them. She wasn't sure if she should be happy or not that Inuyasha couldn't meet her eyes._

" _Yeah, what about it?" He asked._

_Kikyou gave him another sad smile. "I know you have feelings for her. And I also know that you still have feelings for me. But you must know that you can't have both of us."_

_Inuyasha lowered his head. "I-I know."_

" _You must choose between us. Who does your heart truly belong to?"_

_She looked at him, her eyes staring into his very soul. She already knew who his heart truly belonged to, even if he didn't. She didn't want to believe it, but she saw the truth._

" _It's not that easy to just pick." He said. "I do love Kagome, but I don't know if I can let you go."_

_Kikyou sighed. He was making this even more difficult. "Inuyasha, we once loved each other, but times have changed. Perhaps we never were meant to be together."_

_Anger flared in Inuyasha's eyes. "But if it wasn't for Naraku-"_

" _We never would have betrayed each other." Kikyou finished._

" _We didn't betray each other!" Inuyasha snapped. "That bastard just made us think we did."_

" _And why do you think he was able to deceive us so easily?" She gave him a very serious look. Inuyasha gave her a confused one. "Tell me, Inuyasha, if we loved each other as much as we believed we did, then why was our trust so easily broken?" He didn't answer, so Kikyou continued. "When Kagome saved me from Naraku's miasma, she saw my memories. The very memory of our betrayal. She went through it as if she had lived it herself. She saw and felt everything I did; the pain, the anger, the heartbreak, and you know what, she wasn't fooled." Her eyes met his. "She knew immediately that it wasn't you that attacked me."_

_Inuyasha looked away, making a low growling noise in his throat._

" _And you never doubted Kagome for a second, did you?" she continued._

_Inuyasha shook his head. "No, but I…"_

_Kikyou rested her hand on his. "Inuyasha, you know as well as I do that we were not meant to be together." The words hurt to say. "We both know that your heart yearns for Kagome more than me. You just don't want to let me go because I'm your first love."_

" _But how do you feel about me?" he asked._

_Kikyou sighed. "It doesn't matter how I feel. You truly love Kagome. I know this, and so do you, even if you don't want to admit it."_

" _You didn't answer my question."_

_She sighed again. "I still care for you, Inuyasha, but Kagome loves you far more than I ever could, and you love her more than me. But you have to let me go, as hard as it will be. It's time for both of us to move on. Give yourself to Kagome. It's what you want."_

" _But what about what you want?"_

_Kikyou felt a small prickle of irritation. This was hard enough, why couldn't he just leave already? Then again, she should have expected this. He wanted to clear things up so there would be no more loose ends._

" _I want you to be happy, Inuyasha. And if that means giving you up to Kagome, then so be it. Now stop stalling and go to your love before she disappears back to her time for good."_

_Inuyasha's eyes widened. "I forgot! Once the Shikon Jewel is gone, Kagome won't be able to come back! No, I can't lose her!"_

_Kikyou smiled. "Then perhaps you know what to wish for."_

_He looked confused for a moment, but then a look of understanding came across his face. He smiled and nodded to her. "Thank you, Kikyou."_

_And he left. He left her there all alone. It was only when she was sure that he was out of earshot that she wept. It was just a shame that her clay body could not produce tears._

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

That had been nine years ago. It had been the very next day that Inuyasha confessed his love to Kagome and the two became a couple. Kikyou left the day after that with her group, knowing that all would be well between them. She still visited the village occasionally, to visit her sister and friends, but other than that she was on her own.

Three years after the defeat of Hakudōshi, Kikyou returned to the village to find much had changed. Sango and Miroku had been married. They had two kids and were working on their third. Miroku still insisted on having 10-20 kids, and Sango was more than willing. Inuyasha would constantly say that with the way they're always at it that they'll probably end up with 40-50.

Speaking of Inuyasha, he and Kagome had been mated. Although Kikyou had willingly given Inuyasha up, she still felt a small amount of pain in her heart knowing that Inuyasha was now truly lost to her forever. She knew how demon mating rituals worked. Inuyasha had marked Kagome as his mate, forbidding any other demon from taking her, permanently bonding them. The two of them even had a child. A little girl that looked a lot like Kagome, but still had yellow eyes, white hair, and little dog ears on the top of her head.

Though Kagome had decided to stay in the Feudal Era, she still visited her family in the future, and even  _they_  visited  _her_. Inuyasha had used the Shikon Jewel to allow Kagome's friends and family to be able to go through the well whenever they wanted. Kagome's family got to meet the Shikon Hunters for the first time. And something happened that surprised and disturbed everyone. Kagome's grandfather and Kaede ended up being more than just friends, much to Kagome's horror.

Another shocking result from Inuyasha's wish was the coupling of yet another pair. During one trip, Souta had brought Kagome's cat, Buyo, who ended up taking a liking to Kilala. And not too long later, the two ended up with little half-demon kittens.

Shortly after Kagome and Inuyasha's child was born, Kohaku asked Rin to marry him. The young woman had been thrilled beyond reason, though her adoptive father had been hesitant to let her go. The two were married and two years later were expecting their first child.

As for Sesshomaru himself, even he found a mate. It was none other than Toran, the leader of the panther-demon who had formerly been Sesshomaru's enemy before he saved her and her tribe from their resurrected master. She had always been fond of the dog-demon, even when they were enemies. Former enemies or not, she was a perfect match for him; ice and ice. The cold-hearted Lord of the Western Lands had even begun smiling more. Toran had really tamed the dog-demon.

After all the time Ayame spent with Kouga, the wolf-demon fell for her, hard. But it wasn't until he had his heart broken by Kagome did he realize he truly loved his fiancée. The two mated and had a liter of 'pups', and planned on having many more.

Even Shippo had found his mate. Just like Sesshomaru, he too ended up with a former enemy. The thunder-demon, Souten, had pursued him and eventually won his heart. After they were mated, they decided to put off having children for now, but they definitely wanted some in the near future.

It seemed like only Kikyou was left alone. So alone for so long. She longed for love. Her soul collectors, Shikigami, and Kanna didn't seem to care for love. But Kikyou did. Sadly she knew that she couldn't ever have a relationship with anyone, for she was among the undead. Not living, yet not dead, she would never age or die unless killed, she couldn't even cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: A sad chapter, I know, but I did throw in some laughs. I decided to have Hakudōshi be the supreme villain in the end. He always seemed more evil than Naraku himself. But now it's over, and everyone has settled down, even Sesshomaru. You know, I'm actually surprised there aren't more pairings of Sesshomaru and Toran. I think they make a good couple, even if I prefer Sesshomaru/Kagura pairings. Anyway, it seems like only Kikyou is the one that ended up with nobody. But like I said, this is Kikyou/Suikotsu pairing story. But that won't happen for a while yet. So tell me what you think so far. I look forward to your reviews.)


	2. Visits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: OMG! I screwed up on my first chapter. You see, I updated another one of my stories the same day I submitted this one and got the two mixed up; how embarrassing. Sorry for that. But the problem is solved. I promise to be more careful in the future. 'kay. So here's the next chapter. Enjoy.)
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 2: Visits**

It has now been 12 years since Hakudōshi and Naraku have been defeated. During that time Kikyou had only visited her sister's village on a few occasions. Now she was considering going to visit once again. She looked to her comrades and gave them a smile.

"What would you say to going to visit my sister and the others?" she asked casually, knowing they would agree to whatever she wanted.

"If that is what you wish." Said Asuka.

"We will go where you desire." Kocho finished.

Kikyou smiled and nodded. She got up but stumbled, feeling her energy deplete. She turned to the demon behind her.

"Kanna." She said, not needed to explain her reason for addressing the demon.

Kanna held up her mirror and a few souls exited the glass, going inside Kikyou. Immediately her soul collectors flew off to find some more to store in Kanna's mirror.

Guilt immediately welded up in Kikyou as she thought about how she was denying these souls their right to depart. It was not something she enjoyed doing, but it was necessary for her to survive.

' _Forgive me. I hate imprisoning you all like this. But it is only for a short while. If it is any consolation, know that by allowing me to continue living that I am doing everything in my power to rid this world of evil.'_

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

"Iron Reaper Soul Stealer!"

A six year old, white haired girl, cut straight through the tree she had struck. She turned to her parents with a proud hopeful look on her face, her yellow eyes shining.

"How was that?" she asked.

"Very good." Kagome replied.

Her mate nodded. "Yeah, you're getting a lot better, Mina."

The girl giggled. "Thanks. One day I'll be as strong as you."

Inuyasha smirked. "I'm sure you will. Remember, practice makes perfect."

Mina began getting excited. "Do you think I'll be able to use the Wind Scar with your Tetsusaiga?"

"Maybe someday."

"Yay!" Her stomach suddenly growled.

"Uh oh, sounds like somebody is hungry." Said Kagome, causing Mina to giggle.

Inuyasha held his hand over his eyes and looked at the sun. "Yeah, it's about time to eat anyway. Come on, we better hurry before everyone eats everything."

By 'everyone', he mostly meant all of Miroku and Sango's kids. So far they had 12 kids, Sango having given birth to at least one each year in the past nine, having two sets of twins during that period, and they were going to have yet another soon. Once they had reached 10, Miroku decide that they should go for 20, and Sango couldn't object, she loved kids. Even Shippo and Souten were expecting their first child. Kohaku and Rin already had two kids, a boy named Akira and a girl named Saya, and they were satisfied with that many children, for now anyway.

As they approached the village, they saw all the children running around playing with Kilala's kittens. Miroku and Sango were trying to keep all their sons and daughters under control, Rin and Kohaku were watching their kids play with all their nieces and nephews, and Souten was demanding that Shippo to get her some food to satisfy one of the cravings that pregnant women occasionally got.

"That's what Raiden and I want!" Souten yelled, referring to her unborn son; they could tell what it was by its scent. "Now get it before I start throwing lightning everywhere!"

Shippo gulped and looked around nervously. The moment he spotted Inuyasha, Kagome, and Mina, he raced over to them. "Kagome, I need you to get some food from your time, fast." he cried.

"For Souten?" she asked.

He nodded. "Please, she's been bugging me for the past hour. I'd go myself but… well, you know."

Technically, thanks to Inuyasha's wish to allow Kagome, along with her family and friends, to pass through the Bone Eater's Well at will, he could go through herself, but being a demon made it very risky to appear in Kagome's time.

"Sure, I'll go." Kagome replied. "It's been a while since I've seen the others." She turned to Inuyasha and her daughter. "You guys want to come."

Mina nodded her head but Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "No thanks."

"Aw, why not. You'll get to see your niece."

"My niece is the reason why I  _don't_  want to go."

"Wha- Sit boy!"

_Thump!_

Inuyasha pulled his face out of the dirt. "Why'd you do that for?"

Kagome put her hands on her hips. "That's for being so insensitive. You should  _want_  to see your niece."

Inuyasha just growled. Getting to his feet and dusting himself off. "It's not that I don't want to see her. I just hate it how she always clings to me whenever we visit."

Kagome's anger faded away and she giggled. "Well, you're like her hero. She admires you. Just like her daddy did."

"It's all those stories your brother put in her head. I didn't even do half of the things he told her."

Kagome sighed. Instead of arguing, she reached up and grabbed Inuyasha's ear, dragging him towards the well.

"Not the ear! Not the ear!"

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

"Uncle Yasha!"

A four year old girl ran towards the half-demon, hugging his leg.

Inuyasha sighed. "Hi, Sora."

"Uncle Yasha, tell me about the time you beat Menomaru!" the girl cried. "And the time you beat Kaguya! And the time you beat Entei! And the time you-"

"Sora, let them come inside first." Said Souta, laughing at his daughter's excitement.

As Inuyasha stepped inside, Sora refused to let go of his leg. He turned to Kagome and gave her a  _'this is what I'm talking about'_  look. Kagome just snickered and went to great her brother and his wife.

"Hi Souta, hi Hitomi."

"Hey, sis." Souten replied. "It's good to see you again."

"It's been awhile since your last visit." Said Hitomi. She smiled down at her niece. "And how are you, Mina."

"Great!" the little half-demon, technically quarter-demon, replied. "Look how strong I'm getting! Iron Reaper-"

Kagome grabbed her daughter's hand. "Not here inside, sweetie."

Mina chuckled, then looked at her aunt and uncle. "Is Grandma here?"

Souta shook his head. "Sorry, she went out."

"That's ok, we can't stay long." Inuyasha replied, trying to shake Sora off his leg. "We just need to grab some food to satisfy someone's craving."

"Sango?" asked Souta.

"No, Souten."

"Ah."

"Better hurry then." Said Hitomi. "A woman's hormones can really drive her crazy unless her needs are satisfied."

As they quickly gathered what Souten demanded, Inuyasha continued to try and get Sora off his leg without hurting her.

"Do the Wind Scar, Uncle Yasha! Do the Wind Scar!" she cried.

"Sora, you have to let go of him now." Said Kagome. "We have to get back."

"I want to go too!" the young girl cried.

For a long time now Sora had wanted to travel to the Feudal Era, but Hitomi had forbidden it, saying that she was too young. So after much screaming from the little girl, her parents finally managed to pry her away from her uncle so they could return home.

"You see what I mean?" Inuyasha cried, as he helped his mate and daughter out of the well. "She's ten times worse than your brother was when he was a kid."

"Oh Inuyasha, it's just because she admires you." Kagome replied, chuckling.

"Admiring is one thing." He said. "But she…"

He trailed off as a familiar scent hit his nose. Kagome instantly picked up on his sudden change of mood and gave him a curious look.

"What's wrong, Inuyasha?"

He growled. "We have visitors."

"I smell them too." Mina replied.

Inuyasha rushed back to the village with Kagome and Mina on his back. When they reached the village, Inuyasha's eyes narrowed as he glared at the unwanted guest.

"Sesshomaru." He seethed.

The Lord of the Western Lands turned to me, smiling slightly at his brother's annoyance. "Inuyasha, what a surprise."

"Keh, surprise nothing." He growled. "I live here!"

The Lady of the Western Lands went to stand by her mate. "As does our daughter and her family, whom we are here visiting."

"Not that we need a reason to visit." Said a female demon with pale skin and long light pinkish-purplish hair. This five year old demon was Hakumei, and she was Sesshomaru and Toran's daughter. In her arms she held her brother, Akihiko, who was still an infant with equally pale skin and light grayish-blue, nearly white, hair, not even a year old.

"Keh, just remember that we aren't on your lands." Inuyasha growled. "So don't go ordering us around."

Toran just rolled her eyes. "As if being on our land makes a difference."

"You looking for a fight?"

Going unnoticed by the half-demon, a dangerous look appeared in Sesshomaru's eyes at his brother's threat. He knew his mate was very powerful, but he was  _very_  protective of his family. If Inuyasha dared to lay a finger on his mate or children, he would tear apart his half-breed brother with his bare hands; both of them since his dismembered arm had long since grown back.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" cried Rin, upon seeming them. She ran to Sesshomaru and threw her arms around him. "I have missed you!"

Toran chuckled. "We can tell."

Rin turned to her and hugged the female demon as well. "Lady Toran, it is wonderful to see you again."

Toran smiled. "And you."

"Hakumei!" cried Rin, turning to her sister.

Hakumei nodded, showing no emotion in her face, save for a small smile. "Sister."

"You have grown! Look how tall you've gotten!"

Unfortunately, Rin's cries of joy awoke little Akihiko, who began crying himself, but not out of joy like Rin was.

"Oh dear." Said Rin, frowning. "I am sorry, brother." She held out her hands for the demon infant and Hakumei placed her in her arms. "Shh, there, there, sweet prince. No crying. Shh."

The infant's cries immediately quieted down as his human sister soothed him. Rin smiled at her brother and kissed his forehead before turning back to the others.

"Come along, Kohaku and the kids would love to see you again!"

Toran and Hakumei followed her, but Sesshomaru stayed behind, turning his angry gaze upon his brother.

"Inuyasha, do not speak disrespectfully to my mate ever again." he warned.

This only infuriated the half-demon. "Why you… How dare you tell me what to do?"

Wanting to avoid a fight, Kagome did what was necessary. "Inuyasha, sit."

_Thump!_

As Inuyasha went down, Kagome gave her brother-in-law a nervous smile. "Don't mind him. He's just in a bad mood."

Sesshomaru didn't reply. He just turned away and followed his family while Inuyasha lifted his face out of the ground to glare at his mate.

"Traitor." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Life seems pretty good for the former Shikon Hunters and their families. But as I said before, this story is focused on Kikyou, and later on Suikotsu. She's on her way to the village for a visit, but it seems that she's not the only one. Sesshomaru and Toran are there as well. What's going to happen? Find out next time.)


	3. To Live Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: This is one of my favorite chapters. Hmm, I guess that's not saying much considering it's only the third chapter. Ah, whatever. Enjoy the chapter.)

**Chapter 3: To Live Again**

Awkward, that was the best way to describe the situation, yet it was still an understatement. There was so much tension in the air that you could practically see it. The source of this was, of course, coming from Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Everyone saw it, except for the ever-cheerful Rin, who couldn't stop talking. But tensions were high, and the other occupants were feeling very uncomfortable with the situation.

"So how are Master Jaken and Ah-Un?" asked Rin, still oblivious to the discomfort everyone else was feeling.

"They are well." Sesshomaru replied emotionlessly. "As are the other servants."

"That's great!" Rin cried. "Maybe we can come visit soon."

Toran smiled. "That would be lovely."  _'Not to mention less awkward since Inuyasha won't be there.'_

"You know, Lord Sesshomaru, you really should visit more often." Rin continued. "We really miss you when you're away. Don't we?"

Her son and daughter nodded in agreement, as did Kohaku, but Inuyasha growled while everyone else mumbled something inaudible. They really tried to avoid these moments, but they were unavoidable whenever Sesshomaru and his family visited.

Fortunately, these visits only lasted a day at most, but this time they stayed for three days. Inuyasha was getting more annoyed by the day with his brother still around and finally decided to ask why they haven't left yet.

"Hey, Sesshomaru, you and your family haven't hung around so long before. So what's the deal?"

The Lord of the Western Lands merely gave his brother a cold look. "We will do whatever we wish. And what we do is of no concern of yours."

"The hell it isn't!"

Kagome sighed. "Inuyasha, sit."

_Thump!_

"Sesshomaru, I think Inuyasha is just curious about your long stay." She said. "Even if he didn't ask nicely."

Sesshomaru turned away from her, looking off into the woods. He sniffed as the wind blew, picking up the approaching scent he had first discovered when he and his family first arrived.

"I'm waiting for something." He said, and spoke no more on the subject.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

It was the next day when the scent of what Sesshomaru had picked up got close enough for Inuyasha to smell. Yes, his nose was good, but since Sesshomaru was full demon and Inuyasha was only half, he couldn't smell as good as his brother. But when he did pick up the scent, he recognized the smell of bones and graveyard soil.

"Inuyasha?" said Kagome, realizing he had caught the scent of something. "What's wrong?"

"It's Kikyou." The half-demon replied.

Kagome perked up. "Oh, we haven't seen her in a long time." she said.

There was no longer any hostility between Kikyou and Kagome. The two had even become friends. Inuyasha still cared for Kikyou, but he only loved Kagome; whatever love he felt for the undead priestess was mostly sisterly love. And speaking of sisters…

"Lady Kaede, Lady Kikyou's coming."

Kaede smiled. "My sister approaches." She said happily. She turned to her husband, whom Kagome still couldn't believe was her own grandfather. "Did yeh hear, my sister is visiting?"

"Oh, how wonderful." Said Kagome's grandfather, kissing his wife, resulting in Kagome making a noise of disgust.

_'Even after all this time I still can't believe he decided to stay in the Feudal Era with me and marry Lady Kaede.'_  She thought with a shiver.  _'It's just too weird.'_  "Lets go meet her."

As Kagome exited the hut, Kaede turned back to her husband. "I shall join yeh momentarily." She said. "There is something I must do first."

He nodded. "If you say so."

Once he left, Kaede waited a few moments before exiting herself and heading in a different.

"So, that is why yeh stayed?" She asked.

Sesshomaru appeared a short distance away. "It is."

Kaede nodded. "Is everything prepared?"

"There is nothing to prepare." He replied. "Just to act upon."

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Sango and Miroku loved their children, but sometimes they could be a real nuisance. Like right now when they were all hyper and being very annoying. And since Sango was 8 months pregnant, Miroku was the one trying to 'contain' their kids.

"Riku, put that down! Hikari, stop playing in the mud. Mamoru, don't pick your nose! Utena, don't touch that! Naomi, if I don't let your sister do something that means you can't do it either! Tsubasa, don't eat that! Ayanosuke, get down from there! Tomoyo, you're making a mess! Kenshin, I told you not to do that! Tsukiko, please clean that up! Kei, bring back Daddy's staff!" Someone tugging on his robes distracted him. The exhausted monk turned to his eldest child. "What is it, Satoshi?"

"Look, Father." The boy said. "Lady Kikyou is coming."

"Lady Kikyou!" the kids all cried, running towards the priestess.

"Lady Kikyou, you have returned!" one of them cried.

"It is wonderful to see you again, Lady Kikyou!" cried another.

"Will you be staying long, Lady Kikyou?" asked yet another.

The undead priestess chuckled. "Children, it is wonderful to see you all again." she said, smiling at them. "Please allow me to get settled in and then I can speak with you all you want." It was then that she saw her friends and sister. "Please excuse me, children."

"Lady Kikyou, can we play with your soul collectors?" one of the children begged, Kikyou couldn't remember which.

The undead priestess smiled. "Of course you can."

Kikyou was welcomed back like a long lost family member, just like always. She was surprised to see Sesshomaru and his family at her old village, but didn't question it. The day was spent catching up on old times and sharing stories of each other's travels.

"How long will you be staying?" asked Shippo.

Kikyou smiled at him. "Not long I'm afraid. I have to leave tomorrow."

"Aw!" the children cried.

"But I promise to visit more often." She added, earning a smile from the kids.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Kikyou enjoyed sleeping. It was one of the few things she still did that related her to the living. Eating, drinking, breathing, aging, growing her hair, any other bodily function did not go along with being dead and having a body made of clay. So she really had a feeling of blissful serenity when she slept.

But tonight she did not sleep. She was distracted. It was because of her sister and Sesshomaru. They were always off having private conversations. Kikyou had only met Inuyasha's brother on a few occasions, and everyone one of those times Sesshomaru hadn't seen to be much of a talker, although he did change  _a lot_  since he was mated to Toran. But still, private conversations with Kaede were rather peculiar.

"I know you are there." She said, referring to the person coming up behind her.

"I was not hiding, sister." Kaede replied. "I have come to speak with yeh."

Kikyou turned to her. "Is this about all those talks with Sesshomaru?"

"Aye, so yeh noticed."

Kikyou laughed. "How could I not? You spent more time with him then you did with me. I didn't know you and Sesshomaru were friends."

Kaede shook her head. "Friends, no, not really. We are merely acquaintances."

"You spoke an awful lot for acquaintances." Kikyou replied.

"We spoke of yeh." Said Kaede.

Kikyou blinked. Now  _that_  was surprising. "Why would you two talk about me?"

"It would be easier if yeh simply come with me."

She turned and began walking away. After a moment's hesitation, Kikyou followed. Kaede led her away from the village, over to the sacred tree Inuyasha had been pinned to for fifty years. Only this time it was Sesshomaru that was there, and, of course, he wasn't pinned to the tree. Toran, Hakumei, and Akihiko were there as well. All of them were waiting patiently for the two priestesses, save Akihiko, who was sleeping.

"It's about time." said Hakumei. "As much as I enjoy seeing my sister, I care not for this village."

"We will be leaving after this." Toran replied.

Kikyou gave them a curious look. "Tell me, it is not like you to be near Inuyasha and the others for so long, even if you are here to see Rin."

"True." Sesshomaru agreed. "We were waiting for you, priestess."

Kikyou was unable to hide the look of surprise on her face. "Me? What purpose would you have that would require my presence?"

"A debt to fulfill." Was Sesshomaru's reply."

Kikyou's confusion increased. "A debt, you say? What debt would that be?"

"In the battle with Hakudōshi." Sesshomaru explained. "I was… preoccupied. You saved Rin from his attack."

Kikyou blinked. She saved Rin? That's right, now she remembered. Hakudōshi had proved to be a most formidable foe. He was even stronger than Sesshomaru. At one point he had been caught in battle with Hakudōshi when said demon unleashed a powerful attack at Rin, knowing it would hurt Sesshomaru to see the human that he had come to love as a daughter be killed. Kikyou had put herself in harms way by stepping in front of Rin and shooting one of her sacred arrows at the attack, purifying it, thus sparing Rin's life.

"Yes, I remember." She said. "But you owe me no debt."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "So you do not wish to be repaid?"

Kikyou laughed humorlessly. "I am among the dead. There is nothing you can give me that I would want."

"I think yeh do want what he offers." said Kaede.

Kikyou looked doubtful. "And what could the Lord of the Western Lands possibly offer me?"

For an answer, Sesshomaru unsheathed Tenseiga. "What do you know of my sword?" he asked.

Kikyou eyed the blade. "Tenseiga, the Healing Sword." She said. "From what I've heard, it brings the dead back to life."

"In a way." Sesshomaru replied. "When a person dies, the demons of the underworld come to feed off their haku, or life force, if you prefer. Without haku, a soul can no longer stay in the land of the living and they pass on to the afterlife. But while the demons of the underworld feed on their haku, the recently deceased remain in the border of the afterlife."

"I'm aware of this." said Kikyou. "This was why Hakudōshi was looking into the eyes of the recently deceased demons. But what does this have to do with me?"

"When I use Tenseiga, I force the demons of the underworld to retreat. When they do, the haku they stole returns to the recently deceased, bringing them back to life, so the soul returns to the body. You, priestess, live off the souls of the recently deceased. You use their remaining haku to keep yourself alive, but once they run out, they depart to the next world, which is why you always need more, because you are dead the demons of the underworld are constantly feeding off you."

Kikyou was beginning to understand. "So you think you can bring me to life again?"

"I do."

Kikyou thought about this a moment. To live once again was what she desired more than anything, just as all of those like her did. But she saw a few problems with this plan.

"I appreciate the offer, and I would like to take you up on it." She said. "However, I find a few flaws in your plan."

Sesshomaru merely raised an eyebrow, this being his way of telling her to continue.

"I am not like the others you have resurrected." She explained. "First off, I have no body, no real one anyway. I am merely made of clay. My body is that of bones and graveyard soil."

"I have thought of that." The dog-demon interrupted. "When I bring those back to life that died from a wound or disease, their body heals completely. Your bones are still part of your body, and they should begin to regenerate from there. You'll have a new body, one made of flesh, blood, and bone."

A new body? The very thought of having a  _real_  body again made Kikyou feel lightheaded, but in a good way. She desperately wanted this, but there were still a few more problems.

"Even if you are right, there is still the matter of my reincarnation, Kagome." She said. "I no longer have a soul, it has become Kagome's. All I have is the part of Kagome's soul that despised Inuyasha. If you bring me to life again, I will eventually die. And when I do, the portion of Kagome's soul that I have will return to her, and I will cease to exist. The same thing will happen if I remain the way I am now, but as long as I am dead, I have a much better chance of living, for the only way I will die is if someone kills me."

"We have thought of this as well." said Kaede. "This is why Lord Sesshomaru and I spoke so often today. We have figured out that when Tenseiga is used, the piece of Kagome's soul that yeh have will become your own. It will merge with yeh and grow from there."

Kikyou looked at her sister. "I'm afraid I don't understand."

"It is a simple matter." Said Kaede. "Think of when a child is born. The two parents each give a small portion of their soul to their child when it is conceived, and the two pieces become a new soul. As the child grows, so does their soul. It will be the same with yeh. The portion of Kagome's soul will become yours and it will grow from the small fragment that yeh have to a full soul as your body reforms."

"I think I understand." Said Kikyou. "But will it be the same? With parents, it takes two pieces of a soul to make a new one."

Kaede looked uncomfortable with what she was about to say next. "Then consider Naraku and his incarnations. When he detached them from his body, he put a small piece of his own soul in them and, just like with the conception of a child, that small piece of a soul grows into a new one, even if it is from one person."

Kikyou's eyes narrowed at the mention of Naraku. The thought of that despicable creature disgusted her. But no matter how it sounded, it was a chance to truly live again. There was just one more thing to consider.

"But won't Kagome need the piece of her soul back that I have?"

Kaede shook her head. "Nay. The part of her that yeh have was nothing more then the part of her that once hated Inuyasha. I have spoken to her about this, and she wishes for yeh to be able to live again. But not only to live again, but to have a soul of your own, to have a life after death like everyone else. There will be an afterlife once again after yeh die, sister. And yeh will have a chance to live among the living as well. Do yeh not want this?"

Kikyou didn't hesitate. "I do." she replied.

"Then let us be done with it." Said Sesshomaru. "My patience is running thin."

Kikyou looked back at the Lord of the Western Lands. She was actually surprised by his actions. He had gone to great lengths just to repay her. Using her priestess powers. She looked into Sesshomaru and his family's souls. They had once been evil, at least Sesshomaru and Toran had. But they changed, a lot. They were no longer damned. They still weren't the nicest people in the world, but they weren't evil enough for them to join Naraku and Hakudōshi in Hell, as long as they didn't go back to their old ways. It was Rin that had changed them, Sesshomaru mostly. The young girl would have made an excellent priestess.

"I will accept your offer." Said Kikyou, approaching the dog-demon. "But still, I am curious, how do you know you can do this."

"Because Tenseiga told me." He replied. "Now keep still."

He raised Tenseiga, summoning up the sword's powers. After a few seconds an irritated scowl crossed over his face. Where were the demons of the underworld? He sensed them, but he couldn't see them.

_'Tenseiga, where are they?'_

His sword pulsed in his hand, almost as if it was actually answering his question. Suddenly Sesshomaru understood. He knew where those pesky creatures were. Using his other hand, he shot forward, his hand burrowing into Kikyou's chest up to his wrist.

The priestess gasped in surprise, as did the others, only her gasp was also one of pain.

"Sesshomaru, what are yeh doing?" Kaede cried.

Instead of answering the dog-demon pulled his hand back. The demons of the underworld all but exploded out her. They flew out of the hole in her chest like angry bees fleeing from their hive. They completely swarmed over her body, not that she or anyone else but Sesshomaru could see them; all they saw were the souls Kikyou was using escaping from the hole.

Raising Tenseiga again, Sesshomaru slashed at Kikyou's arm. The demons were immediately banished back to the underworld. He aimed for her next arm, slashing that one as well, forcing the demons to retreat. He repeated this process over her legs, her torso, and head. Finally he stabbed forward, right into the hole he had made in her chest. Kikyou gasped again and collapsed.

Kaede immediately ran to the fallen priestess. "Sister! Sister!"

Sesshomaru sheathed Tenseiga. He turned to his family. "It is done. We are leaving." He said, and turned to leave.

Without replying, his mate and children went after him, leaving Kaede to deal with her sister.

"Sister Kikyou! Please, sister." Kaede begged.

Slowly Kikyou opened her eyes to look up at her sister. "I can feel my heart beating." She said, tears welling up in her eyes.

Kaede's good eye widened. "Sister, yeh are alright."

A tear rolled down Kikyou's cheek. She reached up and felt it. "I can cry." She whispered, looking at the tear on her finger as if it were a priceless treasure. "I've wanted to for so long."

As she wiped another away tear something fell away from her face. Confused, she looked at what was in her hand. It was clay. The clay skin was falling away. And beneath that was  _real_ skin. And beneath that was blood, and organs, and bones, and everything else that a living being had. And deep within her, was her very own soul. No longer a small portion of Kagome's but her very own.

She looked at Kaede with happiness shining in her eyes and said two words she thought she would never be able to say. "I'm alive…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Isn't that sweet? Well, maybe sweet isn't exactly the right word, but you know what I mean. Kikyou is alive again and has her own body and soul. It's the beginning of a whole new life for her, literally. So who liked it? Tell me what you think.)


	4. Wandering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Stupid exams. They cut into my writing time. Sorry for making everyone wait. Here's the next chapter.)

**Chapter 4: Wandering**

As a person ages, they never seem to realize it until the day they look in the mirror and realize that they're different. Kikyou was the exception. When she had been among the dead, she never aged a day. But now she noticed every time she showed signs of aging. Not aging in a bad way though, but in becoming more of a woman.

When Kikyou had died, she was only 17 years old. When she was resurrected, she never aged. She thought that she would be doomed to be trapped in the body of a 17 year old for as long as she lived. Some people would consider this a blessing, but when Kikyou had been dead, she craved the things that the living had. Aging being one of them. And now that she was alive again, she picked up ever detail of her body as it changed as time went by. In the past four years since Sesshomaru had brought her back to life, she had become more of a grown woman and less of a teenager, adding to her beauty and figure.

_'Four years.'_ Kikyou thought.  _'Has it really been that long?'_

Now that she no longer had eternal life, if one could call her previous undead existence a life at all, time seemed so short. But to be alive was much better than being dead, or at least the type of dead that she had been. Who knows, perhaps being dead and actually going to the afterlife would be better than her undead existence had been. Kikyou had never had the privilege of going to the next world. Instead she had been reincarnated since she was cremated with the Shikon Jewel.

_'At least Kagome won't have to worry about being reincarnated. And neither will I. There will be an afterlife for both if us. And to think, that I almost would no longer have existed thanks to that stupid jewel. I suppose I should be thankful to Urasue, even if her intentions were evil.'_

Kikyou sighed and looked to her companions. Her soul collectors, Kanna, and her Shikigami still traveled with her, though they no longer gathered souls. The day Kikyou had been brought back to life, she had ordered Kanna to release the souls in her mirror. She also gave her soul collectors the option of leaving, but they decided to stay.

Kikyou was actually glad that her soul collectors were still with her. They made good company, as did Kanna, Asuka, and Kocho. They went with her wherever she went. And she went wherever there was trouble.

After having her life restored, Kikyou had once again left Kaede's village. She just couldn't stand staying there. All of her friends from before she died were either dead or very old, just like her sister. Things were just too awkward. So she decided to continue traveling the world, looking for a place to finally settle down and start a new life, though she did visit her sister's village on occasion, but for the most part, she was a wanderer.

She sighed as the familiar feeling of a demon's aura hit her senses. Kikyou looked in the direction she felt the power coming from. Did this mean that it was time to do her job? That all depended on the demon. It wasn't like she went around killing every demon she saw or sensed, only the ones that were causing trouble.

"Kanna." She said.

"I sense it." Kanna replied. Holding up the mirror, the image of a village that had just been attacked appeared. "The demon you're sensing is the cause of this destruction."

Kikyou sighed again. "I was afraid of that."

"Master, are we going to this village?" Asuka asked.

"Of course." The priestess replied.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

"Thank goodness you have arrived, priestess!" cried one of the villagers, bowing to Kikyou. "We are in desperate need of your power."

"I will be happy to be of assistance." She replied. "Tell me, what type of demon has been attacking?"

The villager frowned. "Forgive me, priestess, but I am not an expert on the different species of demons. All I can tell you is that this demon comes to our village every so often and kills our villagers, then makes off with the bodies."

"Makes off with the bodies?" Kikyou repeated. "For food?"

"I cannot say, but I beg you to help us."

Kikyou nodded. "I will be happy to be of assistance. All I ask in return is to be able to have a place to stay until I deal with the demon."

The villager nodded. "Of course, we will be more than happy to have you and your daughters."

Kikyou looked confused. "My daughters?"

She looked at Kanna, Kocho, and Asuka. They weren't her daughters, but they were just like family to her. The thought made her smile.

"Thank you. I promise to rid you of this demon."

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Unbeknownst to Kikyou and her companions, they were all being watched. High up in the mountains, a short distance from the village, a demon of great power and strength stood in the shadows, looking down at the village. By their side was a very short very old demon with a hungry look in his eyes.

"Milady, it looks like we have a guest." He said.

The demon, or demoness really, beside him smirked, revealing her fangs. "Excellent." She hissed. "And this priestess has much power. I wonder, is she the one we're searching for?"

The small demon cracked his knuckles. "I hope so. I grow tired of waiting. I want revenge,  _now!"_

The demoness chuckled. "Patience, Daiki, patience. We don't want to make any mistakes."

Daiki nodded. "Then what shall we do?"

"We are not going to do anything yet. First we want to confirm this priestess' identity. Send Akane to the village again. She will identify our visitor. If it is who we seek, then we shall make our move."

"And if the priestess should just happen to kill her?"

An evil smile crept up over the demoness' face. "She hasn't let us down yet. But if she does meet her end, it won't matter. She is expendable."

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

"Tell me of this demon." Said Kikyou. "What does it do when it attacks besides making off with the bodies of those it kills? How often does it attack? And what methods have you used to rid it?"

The villager sighed. "The attacks seem to be completely random; we never know when it will strike. When it does, it spreads poison over our homes to draw us out, then it goes after anyone in its path. As for it our attack methods, we've tried everything. Our best men have tried taking it down, but all have failed."

"Is see." Kikyou replied. "Can you describe to me what the demon looks like?"

The villager nodded. "She resembles a young woman with gray skin and long pink hair going down to her ankles. She has 2 yellow antennas growing out of her head, and large insect wings. She's actually very beautiful for a demon, but she has the coldest and cruelest of eyes you'll ever see."

Kikyou pondered on this.  _'Hmm, an insect type demon. There are many species in that category, so that's not that helpful.'_  She turned to the demon beside her. "Kanna, can you locate the demon?"

Nodding, Kanna held up her mirror. It began to glow as she began searching. It took about two minutes, but finally she found what she was looking for.

"I found it." She said in an emotionless voice.

The demon appeared in the mirror. It was indeed the insect type demon that the villager described; the pink hair, gray skin, insect wings, which were actually dark red and black butterfly wings.

"Is this the demon?" Kikyou asked.

The villager nodded, looking fearful. "Yes, that's it! That's the very demon that has been terrorizing our village!"

Kikyou turned back to Kanna. "Where is the demon now?"

Still showing no emotion, Kanna replied, "Coming here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: And so, the villains have been revealed. Is Kikyou the one their searching for? And if she is, what is she going to do about it? Reviews welcome.)


	5. Attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: The suspense is over. Kikyou has her confrontation with the demon that has been terrorizing the village.)

**Chapter 5: Attack**

"What? The demon is coming now?" the villager cried fearfully.

"It is." Kanna replied, showing him the image in the mirror.

"But it just attacked a few hours ago. It never attacks this soon again after making a kill!"

' _It knows I'm here.'_  Kikyou realized.  _'That's why it's come. For me.'_

Standing up, Kikyou headed for the door. "I will deal with the demon."

She fearlessly walked outside just as the demon arrived, hovering over the village. Its cold purple eyes scanned the village, looking for the one it was sent to find. That was when it saw Kikyou exit one of the houses and look straight up at her.

"So you are the one that has been terrorizing these people." it said.

The demoness smirked and came in for a landing. "What's it to you, priestess?"

Kikyou matched the demoness' cold gaze. "Tell me, who are you? Why do you kill these people and steal the bodies of those you kill?"

The demoness laughed. "I am Akane. My master sends me here to kill so that he may have the bodies."

"How cruel." Kikyou muttered. "Why would he want the bodies?"

"Ah, ah, ah." Said Akane. "You got your answer, now I want one. My master wanted me to find out who you are. Tell me, priestess, what's your name?"

She was silent for a moment before answering. "It's Kikyou."

Akane's eyes widened. "Then you're the one." she said.

Kikyou raised an eyebrow. "The one what?"

Akane sneered. "The one my master is searching for. Although, I can't figure out why. I don't see anything special about you." She held out her hand and her blood red nail grew a good 12 inches. "You're just a human!"

Akane dashed at Kikyou with incredible speed. She slashed at the priestess with her extended nails, ready to tear her to pieces. Kikyou swung her bow. It glowed with pink holy light as Akane's nails struck against it, but bounced right off. Those cold purple eyes narrowed as Akane realized that her attack had failed. She lashed out again, only to be blocked again.

"Not bad, priestess." Said Akane. "You have some power."

"More than you know." Kikyou replied, not intending to brag, simply telling the truth. She was the second strongest priestess, Kagome being the first.

"I'll tear you to pieces!"

Akane proceeded to attack. Kikyou either blocked or dodged the butterfly-demon's attacks. Using her bow like a shield. As Akane slashed forward, Kikyou stepped to the side and swung her bow, the end striking Akane's forehead. Crying out, the butterfly-demon was thrown backwards from the blow. She got up and glared at the priestess with the utmost hatred.

"Damn you!"

She lunged forward again. This time Kikyou held up her hand and unleashed a wave of spiritual energy. Akane was thrown backwards. She did a flip in the air and took to the sky. She retracted her nails, knowing that she couldn't strike down the priestess in hand-to-hand combat.

"Not bad, priestess." She said. "I must admit that you've impressed me." Her ruby red lips curved into an evil smile. "But you don't stand a chance against my poison."

She began rapidly flapping her wings, causing a cloud of powder rained down. Kikyou didn't hesitate. She strung an arrow and fired. Her spiritual powers purified the poisonous powder. Akane's eyes widened as the arrow sped towards her. She tried to dodge, but wasn't fast enough. The arrow flew right over her head, going straight through one of her yellow antenna.

Akane watched in disbelief as half her antenna fell away. She looked at Kikyou in shock. No human had ever hurt her before. Perhaps it would be best to retreat for now. Besides, she had to return to report to her master.

"This isn't over yet, priestess!" she yelled. "I'll be back."

Kikyou let the demon leave. She was a little irritated since she missed her target, but Akane's cloud of poison had made it difficult to see her target. Well at least she hit it.

"Lady Kikyou! Lady Kikyou!"

She turned to whoever was calling her name. Several villagers were running towards her.

"You did it! You warded off the demon!"

"Yes." Kikyou replied. "But it will return. I will finish it off then." She looked back up at the sky in the direction Akane had flown off in.  _'That demon, she said that her master is searching for me. But who is her master, and why would he be searching for me?'_

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

"So it is Kikyou!" Daiki cried.

Akane continued to rub the place her antenna had been cut off. "That's what she said."

Daiki punched his open palm. "Finally! Now I shall have my revenge."

Akane jumped to her feet. "Not so fast, old man! That bitch cut off my antenna. Do you know how painful that was, not to mention how long it will take to grow back?"

Daiki glared at her. "Now you listen here-"

"Daiki." Someone interrupted.

The two of them turned in the direction of the voice. The demoness that had spoke to Daiki earlier stepped forward, yet remained in the shadows.

"Kikyou is mine!" Daiki cried. "After what she did to me, I'm going to make her pay!"

"It wasn't even you she wronged." said Akane. "It was your sister. But she literally harmed me. I should be the one to kill her."

The demoness in the shadows chuckled. "She has a point, Daiki."

The old demon's eyes widened. "But I've waited so long! And after all of our planning! All of our hard work!"

The demoness chuckled. "Trust me, my friend. You will have your revenge." She assured him. She turned to the butterfly-demon. "Akane, you may go after Kikyou if you desire, but take Daiki's servants with you."

Akane nodded. "Fine."

"And take this as well."

She tossed something to the butterfly-demon. Akane caught it. It was a feather. She gave the demoness a questioning look.

"That is one of my feathers." The demoness replied. "It will provide a barrier to protect you."

Akane smirked. "Why thank you. I'll be sure to put it to good use."

With that being said she took off, leaving the other two. Daiki glared angrily at the demoness in the shadows. "How can you let her be the one to kill Kikyou? You said she was only a pawn!"

This was answered by an evil laugh as the demoness walked past him, heading for the cave exit. "She is. Akane is no match for Kikyou, if that is indeed who it is. Only an extremely powerful priestess like Kikyou will be able to break through my barrier."

Daiki's eyes widened. "But then Akane may die."

The demoness smirked. "That's the plan. Now that we've found Kikyou, we have no more use for her. You get started on your little experiment. I've got things to do."

The demoness spread her wings and took off into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Well, it seems that we have a few people bent on revenge. But who is Daiki's sister that Kikyou wronged. And who is the demoness pulling the strings to this operation? So many questions so little time.)


	6. Army of the Dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: I'm sorry for the delay, but I've been really sick lately. I feel like crap and I really haven't been in the writing mood, but I did my best. Hope it's good.)

**Chapter 6: Army of the Dead**

"Do you think the demon will return tonight?" Asuka asked her fellow Shikigami as the two hovered hover the village.

"I do not know, but Lady Kikyou wishes for us to keep watch all the same." Kocho replied. "I am concerned though. For what purpose would this demon's master be searching for our master?"

"I am unsure." Asuka replied. "Perhaps our master has fought them in the past."

The two Shikigami continued their patrol. They were so high up that they could see great distance. And it wasn't long before they spotted what looked like a small army slowly approaching the village.

"Asuka, do you see that?"

"I do. I believe that Akane is retaliating. But I don't see her anywhere."

An evil chuckle came from behind them. They turned to see the butterfly-demon they were searching for right behind them.

"Foolish children." She said. "You should never have come here."

Her nails extended and she slashed at the Shikigami. The two children vanished, leaving behind only two shredded pieces of paper.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

"Lady Kikyou, there is danger." Said Kanna, approaching the priestess.

Kikyou turned to the demon. "What has happened?"

Kanna held up the mirror. The image of Akane striking down Asuka and Kocho appeared in it. Kikyou's eyes narrowed in anger as she watched her two friends her get killed. It wouldn't be the first time her Shikigami were slaughtered, but it still angered her all the same.

"Thank you, Kanna." She said. "I will handle this."

She reached into her pocket and took out two pieces of paper cut in the shape of people. Asuka and Kocho were Shikigami. They technically couldn't die since they were spirits. All she had to do was summon them once again.

Kikyou held the two pieces of paper out in front of her. "Kocho, Asuka, spirits of the Shikigami, I summon thee. Come to me now."

The two pieces of paper floated out of her hand and were engulfed in a holy light. The light flashed brightly, blinding everyone. When the light faded Asuka and Kocho stood before them.

"Welcome back." Said Kikyou.

"Thank you for summoning us again, master." Kocho replied. "But you must act quickly."

Kikyou nodded. She turned to her soul collectors. "Take me there."

The soul collectors wrapped around her and carried the priestess off. Asuka and Kocho led the way as Kanna stayed behind to defend the village, ready to suck the soul out of anyone that tried to harm the villagers.

The soul collectors set Kikyou down at the entrance to the village. The small army was already nearing the gates. The closer they got, the more the soul collectors reacted to their presence. Kikyou gave them a curious look as they attempted to communicate with her.

Finally she understood what they were trying to tell her. Her eyes narrowed in anger. "So, that is why Akane was taking the dead. She and her master were creating an army of the dead, just like Urasue."  _'Creating those like I once was.'_

"What are you going to do?" asked Kocho.

Kikyou took an arrow and strung her bow. "I alone know the pain of being one of the dead. I will destroy their clay bodies and free their souls."

She fired the arrow. It soared at the army unleashing an enormous amount of spiritual energy. A vast amount of the deads' clay bodies shattered as Kikyou's spiritual powers destroyed their clay bodies. The souls of the dead rose out of the shattered remains of the dead, finally freeing them. Years of work, creating an army of the dead were ruined in just a few seconds.

Stringing another arrow, Kikyou took out several more of the dead, the whole while keeping her eyes open for Akane.

"Priestess!"

' _Speak of the devil.'_  Kikyou looked up and saw the butterfly-demon flying towards her. She glared in the demon's direction before turning back to the army of the dead. Trying a different approach, she turned her bow sideways and strung five arrows at once. She let the arrows fly and took out nearly all the dead as the arrows unleashed their spiritual energy, destroying all those they passed or struck.

Akane's fury rose. All that hard work, ruined! Oh how the priestess would pay. She would make her pay. And with the barrier she now had, she couldn't be stopped.

"I hope you're ready to die, priestess." She seethed, extending her fingernails. "I'll slice you to pieces."

Kikyou finally focused on Akane. She noted that the butterfly-demon had a barrier, so she put extra spiritual energy into her next arrow and let it fly. Akane just smirked, thinking she was safe. Her eyes widened when the sacred arrow struck her barrier, shattering it, and burrowing itself in her heart.

Akane fell from the sky, falling from a great height. She crashed to the ground and lay motionless, her eyes looking up at the place she fell from.

"It's not possible." She muttered. "How could I lose? The barrier, it failed. Master, why have you betrayed me?"

Her body dissolved, leaving behind Kikyou's arrow and the feather her master had given her.

The rest of the battle wasn't that difficult. Now that Akane had been destroyed, the villager came out to assist Kikyou in 'killing' the dead soldiers. Soon the ground was littered with the clay bodies of the dead and the sky was full of the souls freed from their clay prisons.

"It's over now." Said Kikyou. "Your village will be safe."

A villager bowed to her. "Priestess, we are in your debt."

"You owe me no debt." Kikyou replied. "It is my duty as a priestess to rid the world of evil such as this. My payment is knowing that you and your village are now safe."

The villager bowed again. "If you need anything, anything at all, just ask and it will be yours."

Kikyou smiled. "Thank you, but I must be moving on."  _'After all, Akane was only a pawn. There is more to this. I must find out who here master is.'_

As her servants watched Kikyou ponder on what had happened, something blowing in the wind caught Kanna's attention. It blew in her direction and she reached out and grabbed it. It was the feather that had provided Akane with a barrier. Kanna looked at the feather carefully, studying it. She turned her gaze in the direction Akane and the army of the dead had come in and wondered.

"Kanna?" said Kikyou, noticing her friend's curiosity. "Is something wrong?"

Kanna returned her attention to the feather, which suddenly dissolved in her hand. "No, Lady Kikyou." She said. "Everything is fine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: I know it was short. Sorry for that, but I've really been out of it. Maybe some reviews will help me feel better.)


	7. A New Enemy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: It may seem like I'm rushing things a bit, but I still have quite a bit to go. There's lots of twists and turns this story is going to take, so enjoy.)

**Chapter 7: A New Enemy**

"Yes, yes, it worked!" Daiki cried as his creation moved.

The large muscular body of a man sat up. He was very muscular, his veins clearly visible on his hairy arms legs and chest. His skin had a gray hue, but his face was covered in markings, some vanishing beneath his near ankle length spiky black hair. Opening his blood red eyes, he scanned the room, looking at his surroundings.

"Where am I?" he asked, exposing his sharp teeth.

Daiki laughed evilly. "You are here with me. I am your father. I have given you life."

The large man examined himself, taking in his powerful form. "Life?" he repeated. His red eyes fell on Daiki. "Who are you?"

"I am Daiki, and I am your father." He repeated.

The man looked confused by the word. "Father? I have a father?"

Daiki nodded. "Allow me to explain this to you, my son. I am a demon with powers to resurrect the dead."

"Resurrect the dead?"

Daiki nodded. "In a matter. I can call the souls of the dead back to the land of the living. But in order to do so, I must create an artificial body out of their remains to place the soul into or else they will immediately return the afterlife again."

The man tried to make sense of this. "So, I was dead, and you brought me back to life?"

Daiki shook his head. "No, my son. You have never been alive before. I did not call your soul from the afterlife. I literally gave you life."

"I don't understand." The man looked at his hands. "If I have never been alive, how could I be alive now?"

Daiki rubbed his hands together excitedly. "I decided to experiment. You see, rather than simple summoning a soul from the afterlife, I decided to take a small portion of several souls and create a whole new being."

"A whole new being?" the man repeated. "And I am this being?"

Daiki nodded. "You are. And you will help me get revenge on the priestess known as Kikyou."

The man blinked. "Kikyou?"  _'Why does that name sound familiar?'_

"Yes, Kikyou. My sister, Urasue, brought Kikyou back to life to help her find the sacred jewel shards. But she betrayed and killed my sister. Now I want her dead! It is for this reason that I have created you."

"Created me, to kill this Kikyou." He fixed his red gaze on Daiki. "Who is this Kikyou? Why do I feel as if I've met her before?"

" _You_  haven't, but part of you has." Daiki explained.

"I don't understand."

"For years, I have merely been summoning souls to do my bidding. Instead I decided to use pieces of souls to create a new one. Listen carefully, because I am only going to explain this once. Many years ago there was a team of mercenaries known as the Band of Seven. They were ruthless killers that spread fear throughout the land. Some people even thought they were demons. But they were all killed. As powerful as they were, they could still be defeated. So that's when I got the brilliant idea to make one powerful warrior. Instead of summoning their souls, I took a small portion of each of their souls." He chuckled. "They didn't even notice. I took a piece of their very being and they didn't even know." He laughed at his abilities. "But I couldn't just use 7 small pieces of souls, so instead I merged them together to create a whole new soul."

"How?"

"It was easy enough. In fact, it was Kikyou that gave me the idea. She was killed a long time ago, and reincarnated into a girl named Kagome. She should no longer have existed, but my sister changed that. She sucked the soul out of Kagome and trapped it in the clay body of Kikyou that she created. However the soul was no longer that of Kikyou, it was Kagome. So it returned to her, only leaving the smallest bit of itself behind.

"Kikyou was then brought back to life completely. And that small portion of Kagome's soul became her own. I did the same thing with you. Buy I used seven parts instead of one and created a whole new soul, thus giving birth to you."

The man was silent as he went through all this. "So, am I alive?"

A look of curiosity crossed over Daiki's face. "Well, it's hard to say. Right now you're just a soul within a clay body. So technically no, you're not alive. But I know how to truly give you life, and make it no different than if you had been born like an ordinary person."

"How?"

Daiki smiled evilly.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Kikyou and her companions arrived at the cave Daiki had been staying in. Apparently he and his creation had left in a hurry. Of course, Kikyou didn't know about Daiki or his creation, but she did recognize the demon magic that Urasue had used.

' _Did they flee when I destroyed Akane and defeated her army of the dead?'_  Kikyou wondered.

"Master, there is great evil here." said Kocho.

Kikyou nodded. "Yes, I know. Something dark and sinister had once dwelled here. But it seems that they would rather run away than face me. Regardless, we must find them. They may decide to start their work over again."

"Do you think they will go after more humans so soon after this defeat?" asked Asuka.

Kikyou sighed. "I do not know. But I fear that they may. If Akane's master has been searching for me and has resorted to this, then they may very well try it again." She turned to Kanna. "Kanna, can you show us where the next village is?"

Kanna nodded and began using her mirror to search the land. "I found it. There is a village on the other side of this forest. They will most likely go there."

"Very well, then that is our destination."

The soul collectors wrapped around Kikyou and flew off with her, heading in the direction of the next town with Asuka and Kocho close behind. Kanna lingered behind a few moments longer, using her demon senses to search for something only she was aware of.

"Can it be?" she whispered to herself.

The last two soul collectors floated around her, trying to get the demon's attention. Kanna looked up at them and nodded.

"Yes, we best be on our way."

The soul collectors wrapped around her and carried her off in the direction the others went.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

The village that Kikyou and her companions were heading for wasn't much of a village anymore. It was a massacre sight. They were disgusted by the destruction. Houses were destroyed, fires were spreading, and the air was thick with the scent of blood and death. But the worst thing of all were the remains of the towns folk. Not a man, woman, or child was left alive, and they had all been devoured.

' _What evil is this?'_  thought Kikyou in horror.  _'What demon would devour an entire village?'_

"Master," said Asuka, "does this not seem strange?"

"In the past, the bodies were collected to make clay soldiers." Kocho picked up.

Kikyou nodded, catching on. "Yes, and now they are being devoured. It is strange that nothing like this has happened before. Such a change in a demon's behavior is definitely something to look into."

"Perhaps another has joined the one we are already searching for." Kocho suggested.

"Or perhaps the demon is revealing its true nature now that it has found you." Asuka added. "Or it could be a retaliation."

Kikyou considered these theories. If the demon had merely continued killing humans so it could make more undead clay soldiers, that wouldn't have been surprising, but to do something like this was just strange. What would it benefit to devour humans? The demon couldn't have just been hungry.  _This_ was more than just a meal.

Kanna remained silent. This was very similar to something that she had seen in the past, which only helped support her theory of who the demon was. But the one thing that was throwing her off was the ability to bring back the dead. The demon she was thinking of didn't have that power, so it couldn't have been them.

' _Not unless they've joined forces with someone who does have the power to summon the dead. I must ponder on this some more.'_

"Kanna?" said Kikyou, getting the demon's attention. "You seem distracted."

Kanna shook her head. "No, just thinking."

"Care to share your opinions?"

Kanna shook her head again. "Not at the moment. There is much to consider."

Kikyou nodded. "Very well, I trust your judgment."

Kanna was overcome with guilt.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

"Only a few more, and then you'll live." Said Daiki, smirking.

The man smiled evilly. "Why stop there? I've gotten to like the taste of human flesh."

Daiki laughed at that. "Now that would be something I'd like to see. Kikyou being eaten by my own creation."

The man scowled. "Yes, Kikyou. I feel like I know her from somewhere."

Daiki nodded in understanding. "That is because the Band of Seven knew her. Since you were born from small fragments of their souls, it seems that you've inherited some of their memories."

"Have I now? That would explain a few things. Which reminds me, how did Kikyou come back to life? I'm sure she didn't go around devouring the flesh of humans."

Daiki tapped his chin. "Truth be told, I don't know. When my master came to me, she told me everything that I know. But she didn't say how Kikyou regained a new body. All she said was that the Lord of the Western Lands granted her life again, but she didn't say how."

The man just smiled evilly. "Oh well, it doesn't matter to me." He licked his lips. "I like your way just fine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Well, now there's a new villain in town, and he's devouring everyone in his path. And how strong will he be when he truly is alive? There is still a lot to go, so stay tuned.)


	8. Evil Lives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Got another chapter for you all. Kikyou and her companions finally meet Daiki and his creation. This is going to be quite the meeting.)

**Chapter 8: Evil Lives**

Even with Kanna using her mirror to track down whoever they were looking for, Kikyou and her companions had yet to come across Akane's supposed master. It had been two days since they had found the devoured village, and now they were making their way to the next one, finding the 'remains' of travelers along the way.

"This has to stop." Said Kikyou, as she looked at what was left of yet another victim. "This demon has already killed countless of individuals. We have to find them."

"Master, there is only so much you can do." Said Asuka.

"This was obviously planned long ago." Kocho added.

A low chuckle from up in the trees caught their attention. Kikyou looked up and saw an old woman sitting on one of the branches; obviously she had been spying on them.

"It sounds to me like you could use a hand." The woman cackled.

Kikyou narrowed her eyes suspiciously, wondering how the old crone had managed to get so close without her or her companions being aware of it. "And who might you be?"

The woman jumped down free the tree, her old age seeming to have no affect on her. "That depends. I could be a friend, or I could be a foe. It all depends on who I'm dealing with, what's in it for me, and what kind of mood I'm in." She nodded towards the corpse Kikyou had been looking at. "You want the one who did this?"

Kikyou's suspicions didn't decrease. "I do."

The old woman smiled. "Well then, consider me a friend. If you want the one you're searching for, I can take you to him."

Kikyou gave a disbelieving smirk. "How would you do that? And why would you help me?"

The old woman's cackling laughter filled the air. "I told you, whether or not I'm a friend depends on what's in it for me. Well something  _is_  in it for me. What I expect out of this is none of your concern. And as for being able to take you to the one you're searching for, that is my little secret. So what do you say? Shall I lead the way?"

Kikyou considered the woman's offer. "I don't know why I should trust you."

"Do I give you a reason not to?"

"Forgive me for being suspicious, but just happening to run into someone that knows where the one I'm searching for is, and is capable of taking me to them is not something that happens too often. For all I know, you could be leading us into a trap."

The old woman gave her a knowing look. "Very clever, priestess. You are wise to be so untrusting. I was merely making you an offer. If you wish to search for the one you pursue at your own pace, and let more people die, then I will be on my way to find someone more willing."

She sneered at Kikyou. That look made the priestess' blood boil. This could very easily be a trap. In fact, it most likely was, but the woman did have a point. The longer she spent searching for Akane's master, the more people would die. The old woman had already known that Kikyou would take the bait.

"Very well." She said. "If what you speak is true, then take us to the one we're searching for."

The old woman smirked. "Very well. Follow me."

A barrier appeared around the old woman, lifting her off the ground. Kikyou's soul collectors wrapped around her and Kanna, and followed the old woman.

"Master, you do realize the dangers of trusting this woman, do you not?" said Kocho.

Kikyou nodded. "I do. But if she speaks the truth, and she can take us to Akane's master, then we can save more lives. This is a risk I am willing to take."

"As you wish." Kocho replied.

The two Shikigami knew that their master could handle whatever the old woman was planning. They also knew that the soul collectors and Kanna would follow their master, no questions asked, even if it did require them to risk, even lose, their lives. As for the Shikigami themselves, it didn't matter what happened to them. They were spirits, so they couldn't die. So they would go and do anything their master said.

Kanna remained quiet, as usual. But thoughts were spinning through her head. She studied the old woman carefully. There was something suspicious about her, more than what Kikyou suspected. She just couldn't put her finger on it.

Kikyou wasn't sure how long they flew, but the sun was beginning to set by the time the old woman finally landed. Kikyou's soul collectors set her down and began flying around in the air as they usually did. Kikyou looked around. They were in an open field. While in the air, she had spotted a village a mile or so away and figured that Akane's master would be heading for it. But how did the old woman know that?

"This is where you'll have to wait." The old woman said. "The one you seek will pass by here."

Kikyou didn't doubt the woman, but she was still unsure of her intentions. "If what you say is true, then I thank you for your help. Although I still have reason to question your motives."

The woman just snickered. "Come now, is it really so hard to believe that I'm just trying to do a good thing? Why did you become a priestess? Because you wanted to help others, am I right? Why can't I be doing the same?"

"I never said you can't." said Kikyou. "But I sense darkness within you, evening though you are trying to hide it; and it's not easy to hide what's in your soul from a priestess."

The woman laughed. "So you think have me all figured out. Yes, priestess, I admit that I am helping you for entirely selfish reasons. It just happens to work in your favor."

"And for what reasons that suit you are you helping me?"

The barrier appeared around the woman again and lifted her off the ground. "Curiosity." She said, floating away.

Kikyou watched the woman fly higher until she disappeared behind the clouds. Once she was out of the priestess' sight, her body changed to reveal that she was the demoness that had spoken to Daiki in the cave before the dead attacked.

"And now, Kikyou, we shall see just what you're capable of."

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

The moon had long since reached its highest point, bathing the land in its light. It was at this time when Kikyou sensed the evil presence of who she believed to be Akane's master. But she didn't just sense one person, she sensed two. One was a demon, the other was… she wasn't sure.

"They are coming." Said Kanna.

Kikyou nodded. "I know. Take cover, I will deal with them."

"Deal with us? I think not." Daiki and his creation wondered out of the forest, an evil smirk on the smaller one's face. "Kikyou, I'm surprised you found us so quickly. I thought we were doing a good job at avoiding you."

Kikyou strung an arrow and aimed at him. "Are you the one that sent Akane to kill those villagers so you could use their remains to build your army?"

Daiki laughed. "I am. I am the demon known as Daiki."

"Daiki, is it? That name is unfamiliar to me. Tell me, how do you know me and for what reason do you have for trying to draw me out."

Daiki crossed his arms. "Revenge, my dear Kikyou. Plain and simple. You killed my sister, so now I'm going to kill you."

Kikyou nodded in understanding. "I can believe that. But if you wish for me to understand the point of your revenge, I would need to know who your sister was."

Daiki's smile vanished to be replaced by an angry frown. "The one that gave you back your miserable existence, Urasue."

"Urasue?"

"That's what I said, you ungrateful wench. If it hadn't been for her, you would never have existed again. And you repay her by killing her."

Kikyou resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "She intended to enslave me. To use my priestess powers to find the sacred jewel shards. I would never allow myself to be used for such evil. But tell me, why did you not simple revive your sister?"

Daiki snorted. "Because to be brought back like that is not to truly live. It is a confinement for the soul, preventing them from crossing over to the afterlife."

Kikyou nodded. "Then you know why I was not grateful. My undead existence was in no way pleasant. Had it not been for my desire to live and the knowledge that there would have been no afterlife for me, I would not have continued living."

Daiki shrugged. "It doesn't matter anymore. Now that I have you, it's time for you to die. I've waited a long time for this, but it's not easy to find you."

"Is that why you were building an army of the dead?"

"It is. I knew that if anything would get your attention, it would be something relating to your rebirth."

The large man beside him growled impatiently. "Are you through? I would like to move on."

Daiki chuckled. "Of course, my friend. She's all yours."

The large man stepped forward. Kikyou redirected her shot at him. "And who are you?"

He smiled evilly. "Call me Yamikotsu."

Daiki laughed. "He's my greatest creation."

"Another undead warrior?"

Daiki shook his head. "Wrong. Yamikotsu is not like the others. My clay warriors were merely souls summoned from the afterlife sealed in artificial bodies to do my bidding. Yamikotsu on the other hand is different. I used the Band of Seven."

Kikyou gasped. "The Band of Seven?"

That was unexpected. But it did explain all the color patterns on his face. He had all the markings the Band of Seven had, making him almost look like an evil demented clown.

"Yes. But instead of summoning them from Hell, I simple took a small piece of each of their souls and used them to create a whole new being."

Now Kikyou was actually curious. "How?"

Daiki laughed. "I have you to thank for it. You inspired me. After all, before you were officially brought back to life, you used a small piece of Kagome's soul. When Sesshomaru gave you life again, that piece of her soul became your own. Well it's the same thing with Yamikotsu. Only instead of one small piece of a soul, I used seven."

Well, that much Kikyou understood. But she still had more questions. "Then what was the purpose of devouring all of those people?"

Yamikotsu licked his lips. "Delicious."

Ignoring his comment, Daiki proceeded explaining. "Yamikotsu isn't technically alive. Right now he is still like the others I brought back; a soul within a clay body. By devouring the flesh of others, he will be able to build his own body, then he will truly be as alive as you and me."

Kikyou looked disgusted. "You're sick."

Now Kanna realized why this seemed so familiar. "It is just like Naraku. By devouring demons he was able to create his body."  _'And whatever parts weren't needed after he devoured them he used to create me and my brothers and sisters.'_

"Yes," said Yamikotsu. "And soon I will have devoured all I will need."

"No." Kikyou snapped. "Your reign of terror ends here."

She let the arrow fly. It went straight through Yamikotsu's clay body, bursting out his back. His red eyes widened in shock as cracks appeared all over his body.

"No!" Daiki cried. That was not supposed to happen.

Kikyou strung another arrow and let it fly. This time Yamikotsu's body shattered. But something unexpected happened. Kikyou had thought that his soul would be freed and depart to the afterlife like all the other undead she defeated. But that wasn't the case. Within the clay body was what appeared to be a large pile of flesh. It pulsed like a beating heart and moved around as if it were alive.

' _What is this?'_  she thought, disgusted by the sight.

"Yamikotsu!" Daiki cried, hurrying over to the pile of flesh. "No, it can't be. We were so close. So very close. You can't die."

Apparently, Yamikotsu had no intention of dying. The pile of flesh suddenly lifted up in the air and wrapped around Daiki's upper body.

"Yamikotsu, what are you doing?" the demon cried. "No, not me! Stop this!"

Kikyou actually took a step back as she watched in horror as the pile of flesh, that was Yamikotsu, devour Daiki. The demon's bottom half fell away as Yamikotsu took what he needed.

The pile of flesh began changing shape. Kikyou felt like she was going to be sick as she watched the change take place. When it was finally finished, Yamikotsu was back, very much alive, and no longer made of clay.

Yamikotsu examined his new body, covered only by his shredded clothing. He looked exactly the same as before, but he could feel the difference.

"So this is what it feels like to be alive." He said. "It sure as hell beats that pathetic undead life I used to have." He looked at Daiki's remains. "Thank you, Father. You gave me just what I needed." He turned back to Kikyou. "But I think I can stomach one more." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: AN ANNOUNCMENT! I've started another Inuyasha story, and I think it's going to be my best one yet. It's a Rin/Kohaku and Sesshomaru/Kagura pairing story with lots of action and romance. I hope you'll all look into it.)


	9. Incomplete Attacks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: I'm not too sure about the title of this chapter, but it will make sense once you read it, I hope
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Chapter 9: Incomplete Attacks**

Kikyou backed away, not liking the look in Yamikotsu's eye. Seeing the priestess' fear made him smirk.

"Why, my dear Kikyou, are you afraid of me?"

Kikyou realized her mistake in showing fear. That was something she couldn't do, for it would only encourage her opponent.

"Afraid, no. Disgusted, yes."

Yamikotsu laughed. "Disgusted? By me? Now why would you be disgusted? After all, we are, in a way, family. Urasue gave you life, and her brother did the same for me."

"You vile creature! You devoured the flesh of others just so you could live."

"And you used the souls of the deceased to keep yourself alive when you were dead. It's all the same."

"I didn't kill anyone!"

Yamikotsu shrugged. "We all do things our own way. My way just happens to meet your disapproval."

"You are just like Naraku." Said Kikyou.

Yamikotsu frowned.  _'Naraku, that name is soul familiar. One or more of the Band of Seven must have known him… Wait, now I know who he is. That half-demon that brought them back to life with the Shikon Jewel.'_  "So, I'm like Naraku am I? Is that an insult, or a complement?"

Kikyou strung another arrow. "Take it however you choose, but I cannot allow you to continue your evil ways."

" _Allow_  me? Allow  _me?_  You can't stop me. I have the strength and abilities of the original Band of Seven. Fighting me is like fighting all of them at the same time."

Kikyou glared at him. "I'll do what I must."

Yamikotsu smiled evilly. "If you say so."

He charged at her with blinding speed. He shouldn't have been able to move so fast, but then again, he was, in a way, the Band of Seven in one. Startled by his rapid movements, Kikyou fired her arrow clumsily. She still hit her target, just not where she was aiming. Yamikotsu grunted in pain as he stumbled from being hit, giving Kikyou enough time to dodge.

Yamikotsu growled as he looked at the arrow in his arm. He angrily tore it out, leaving a hole where it once was. "I've had my new body for less than a day and look what happens." He turned to Kikyou. "You'll pay for that."

He charged at her again, swinging his giant fist. Kikyou quickly put a barrier up, shielding herself from the blow. She swung her bow upward, the end coming in contact with Yamikotsu's chin, knocking him back.

"Oh, you bitch." He growled, massaging his jaw.

Kikyou held up her hand and unleashed a blast of spiritual energy. Yamikotsu's eyes widened as he was knocked off his feet. He came crashing down a moment later and remained motionless.

Kikyou strung an arrow and carefully approached, aiming at Yamikotsu's head. She knew this man for only a few minutes but she could already tell that he was very dangerous. But she was curious all the same. Their situations were similar.

"Surprise!" Yamikotsu cried.

His leg shot out, tripping Kikyou. He was instantly on top of her, pinning her down. He wrapped his hands around her neck, cutting off her air supply.

"Can you feel it, Kikyou?" he mocked. "The feeling of death creeping up on you. You must know what it feels like having died once already."

Kikyou clawed at his hands, trying to pry them away from her throat. But it was useless; he was way too strong for her.

Then he suddenly released her. Kikyou looked up in surprise to see Yamikotsu with a strained look on his face. He appeared to be fighting with an invisible force. It almost seemed like he was trying and not trying to strangle her at the same time.

"What's this?" he growled.

Kikyou seized the opportunity to blast him off of her. Yamikotsu stumbled back, but he seemed more confused than hurt as he looked at his hands.

' _What was that? Did she do it? I'll kill her!'_  "You got lucky that time, wench." He growled.

He charged at her again. She dodged his flying fists. Just when Kikyou slipped up and one of his blows was about to make contact, he pulled his punch. In his confusion, Kikyou hurried out of his way and retrieved her bow.

' _What is wrong with me?'_  Yamikotsu thought in irritation.

His thoughts were interrupted when one of Kikyou's arrows buried in his back. He howled in pain as he reached back and pulled out the arrow.

"You little bitch. Lets see how you like it."

He ran at her again, the arrow in his fist. Kikyou took a hesitant step back. Yamikotsu smirked at her nervousness. Then it happened at third time. Against his will he stopped his attack while trying to continue it at the same time. This resulted in him tripping over his own feet, falling in front of Kikyou.

Kikyou looked down at him with a raised eyebrow. "You seem to be unable to continue fighting." She stated calmly, but still remaining on her guard.

Yamikotsu growled as he began to stand up. "Why is this happening to me?"

"I am equally as curious." Said Kikyou.

She glanced at her companions, but they stood along the sides as they always did, according to her orders. None of them were doing this.

' _I should use this opportunity to destroy him.'_  She decided, stringing another arrow.

Yamikotsu quickly jumped away, having come to a decision. "Don't get so cocky, priestess. It must be this knew body. I've never been alive before. But once I get control I'll come back and kill you."

Kikyou fired the arrow, but Yamikotsu was already gone. He was very fast for such a big muscular man. Kikyou knew that there was no way she could catch up to him, so she didn't even bother trying.

"Master, what happened?" asked one of the Shikigami.

Kikyou hesitated before answering. "I don't know, Kocho. Perhaps it is as he said and he is not used to being alive." She gave a disbelieving laugh. "Though I highly doubt that is the reason for his behavior.

"What are your intentions?" asked Asuka.

Kikyou turned to them. "He will come again, once he believes he has corrected the problem. Kanna, I want you to keep watch for him." The demon nodded. "In the meantime, we shall journey to the village he and Daiki had intended to attack."

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Up in the clouds, the demoness that had led Kikyou to this spot pondered over what she had seen.

' _This is an unexpected turn of events. For some reason, Yamikotsu was unable to kill Kikyou. I wonder why.'_  She looked in the direction Yamikotsu had gone in.  _'I will have to monitor the situation carefully. Perhaps then I will find my answer to this. But no matter what happens,'_  she smiled evilly,  _'Kikyou will die.'_  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Well, that didn't exactly go as planned, now did it? But what is this demoness planning, and why does she want Kikyou dead to begin with? Well those questions will come in time. For now, how about some reviews, please.)


	10. Kanna's Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Been away for the holiday, so I was unable to write. I apologize for the wait, but it's over now.)
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Chapter 10: Kanna's Secret**

Like always, Kikyou was welcomed into the village with open arms, though the villagers were hesitant to accept her soul collectors.

"They will not harm anyone." Kikyou assured them, gentle stroking one of the snake-like creatures. "They aid me in my duties."

Fortunately, none of the people realized that Kanna was a demon, though it probably wouldn't have made a difference. But they were curious as to why she was carrying around a mirror.

"It's a special mirror that allows her to scry the area for demons." Kikyou explained.

One of the villagers looked nervous. "There aren't any demons around, are there?"

Kikyou shook her head. "No, at least none that will bother you. However, there is the danger of a specter."

"A specter?"

"Indeed. Or what once was a specter and is now a creature among the living. It was after the people in this village. That is why I am here; in case it comes back. Kanna will warn us of its arrival, and I will stop it."

And so she waited. She was certain that Yamikotsu would come to this village. But she would not let that vile beast harm anyone. She would stop him.

Thinking about Yamikotsu made her curious. She wondered why he didn't kill her. He claimed that it was because he was not used to being among the living and still needed time to adjust to his body. Kikyou didn't by that excuse. There had to be another reason. She just couldn't figure out what.

Feeling a wave of exhaustion hit her, Kikyou yawned and rubbed her eyes. A good night's sleep sounded very appealing. But with Yamikotsu out there, ready to strike at any moment, she didn't want to risk him sneaking up on the village.

"Master."

Kikyou turned to her Shikigami. "Yes, Kocho."

"We are worried about you. You have not rested since your previous fight with Yamikotsu, three days ago, nor have you slept since last night."

Kikyou sighed. She did feel very drained, but she couldn't rest, not when Yamikotsu could strike at any moment. "I am fine. The safety of the village is what is most important."

"Master, you will not be able to defend the village if you do not have the strength to do so." Said Asuka.

Kikyou knew that the little spirit was right. Sometimes she missed some of the advantages of being undead. Whenever she would get weak it would only take a soul or two and she would be back to full strength. On top of that, eating, drinking, and sleeping hadn't been necessary.

"Do not worry yourselves over me." She said.

"But we are worried about you." said Kanna. "We care about you, and do not wish to see you in such a state."

Kikyou felt touched. Never had Kanna expressed such devotion to her before. Truthfully, she had thought that Kanna only followed her around because she no longer had a master and saw Kikyou as a fitting replacement. "Thank you for your concern. But you need not worry. I will be alright."

"Forgive me, Lady Kikyou." Said Kanna, holding up her mirror. "But you leave me with no choice."

Her mirror began glowing. Kikyou immediately felt sleep overcome her.

"Kanna… what are you…"

Her soul collectors caught her as she fell, carrying her over to one of the huts where they put her to bed.

"Please watch over her." Kocho told one of the villagers. "She is in desperate need of some rest."

"But what of the specter?" the villager asked.

"I shall keep watch." Kanna told them. "Should there be any trouble, I will know."

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

From up in the clouds, a certain demoness watched over the scene, making sure to hide her presence from even Kanna's mirror.

"You're a real nuisance." She muttered, referring to Kanna. "I can't have you spoiling my fun." An evil smile crept up over her face. "Perhaps I'll give Yamikotsu a little help."

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Speaking of Yamikotsu, he was currently on his way to where he knew Kikyou would be. He had been getting used to his new body these past few days. Being alive had been a new experience to him; breathing, heartbeat, finding nourishment, resting. It was all really bothersome, but being alive was much better than being a clay soldier. He was the ultimate warrior, born from the seven most evil humans alive.

' _I wonder what my 'ancestors' were like.'_  He thought.  _'They must have been incredibly powerful for me to be this strong. I have more strength than some demons.'_  He stroked his new weapon.  _'And with this, I even more power than ever. Kikyou, you're going down.'_

As he made his way towards the village, he failed to notice the presence of a certain demoness who was using her power to hide him from Kanna's mirror.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Kanna was also quiet, never seeming to think or act for herself. But she was smarter and stronger than anyone realized. Her personality had been designed so that she was content with nearly anything. It seemed as if she were easily used and needed someone to tell her what to do, but that wasn't the case. She was actually very smart and very strong, regardless of what anyone else thought.

Like the demoness using her power to hide Yamikotsu. Kanna was not fooled. She knew when something was blocking her scrying. She may not be able to see what they where hiding, but she knew that someone or something was hiding something from her mirror. But it couldn't be Yamikotsu. He may have been born from pieces of the Band of Seven, but he was still human. He didn't have the power to hide his presence from her.

' _Unless someone is helping him.'_  She thought.

She wondered if it was who she was thinking of. And if it was, why would they come out of hiding now? They had disappeared several years ago to who knows where. Why would they return now?

' _If it is them, Lady Kikyou may be in danger. Should I tell her the truth?'_

She was worried for her master. The one she was thinking of was very powerful, maybe as strong as Naraku. Kanna had hoped that she would never see them again; that they would just go live their own life and let the past remain in the past.

' _But the evidence proves otherwise. That feather, it must have come from them. I know of no other that has an aura like that.'_

She decided to at least tell Kikyou part of her theory, just enough to keep the priestess on her guard. She did not want anything to happen to her master. But she also didn't want anything to happen to the one she was thinking about.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Kikyou awoke to the sound of people screaming. She smelled smoke, indicating that there was a fire. As she forced herself awake, everything came back to her. She had been overworking herself, so Kanna had put her to sleep. And based on the aura she was sensing, Yamikotsu had attacked while she had been resting.

' _My fears have been realized!'_  she thought in alarm.

She rushed out of the hut, accidentally bumping into Kanna who was just entering.

"Kanna?"

"I was coming to wake you." the demon girl said. "Yamikotsu has attacked.

"Why did you not wake me sooner?" Kikyou demanded angrily.

"His presence was hidden from me. I could not see him."

Kikyou didn't wait any longer as she charged to the spot the damage was being done. Yamikotsu was there alright, watching the huts burn, and he had a weapon with him. It was a scythe. A very long scythe that had a  _very_ large blade, nearly the size of his body.

"Yamikotsu!" Kikyou shouted.

The madman's red eyes fell upon her. "Ah, Kikyou, there you are. I had a feeling you would be here."

Kikyou glared at him. "I knew you would return to attack the village, so I stayed."

Yamikotsu laughed. "The village? I don't give a damn about the village. The whole reason I was coming here was to devour more flesh to make my body. Now that I'm alive, I could care less what happens to these people. The only reason I'm here now is for you."

Kikyou didn't respond as she eyed his weapon. Yamikotsu noticed what she was looking at and smirked. "I see you like my scythe. Pretty impressive, isn't it. My father made it out of the weapons of the Band of Seven."

"What?"

"Yes, he gather up all their weapons, melted them down and created this beauty."

"Kind of big, isn't it?"

Yamikotsu held the weapon up like it weighed nothing. "I like it. But size isn't everything. This baby has a special ability. Behold!"

He swung the scythe. A blast of demonic energy shot out of it, tearing up everything in its path. Kikyou's soul collectors managed to grab her and pull her to safety just in time. But the blast kept going, cutting straight through one of the huts, which then collapsed inward.

Yamikotsu snickered. "Pretty impressive, huh?"

"That weapon has demonic powers." Said Kikyou in surprise."

Yamikotsu laughed. "Yes, it got that from Bankotsu's weapon, Banryū. That weapon claimed the lives of 1,000 humans and 1,000 demons, giving it demonic powers. Being made from Banryū, this weapon has inherited those powers, and more." He sneered at her. "It's really suits me, doesn't it? The man born of the Band of Seven has a weapon made of the weapons of the Band of Seven's."

Kikyou felt a prickle of fear. "It matters not how powerful you are, or what weapon you have. I will not let you harm these people."

"I don't want them. I want you."

Kikyou strung an arrow and took aim. "Then come for me." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Kanna is hiding something, but what is it? Is the demoness really the one she is thinking of, and if it is, what is her connection to it. But that will come later. Right now Yamikotsu is on the attack. Will he be able to finish Kikyou off this time, or will he still be unable to? Please review.)


	11. Second Attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Big fight scene coming up. Will things turn out differently this time, or will Yamikotsu still not be able to bring himself to kill Kikyou? Read and enjoy.)
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing

**Chapter 11: Second Attack**

Yamikotsu charged at Kikyou, wielding his scythe as if he were the Grim Reaper himself. Kikyou fired her arrow, but Yamikotsu simple jumped over it.

"You're arrows can't harm me!" he cried.

He swung his scythe. Kikyou held up her hands and created a barrier. The enormous blade made contact, but did not pass through. Yamikotsu's eyes narrowed in irritation at his failure to penetrate the barrier.

Kikyou smirked. "What's wrong, Yamikotsu? Did you think that a weapon containing demonic powers could overcome my powers? You must not have all of the Band of Seven's memories if you think an item like that will bring you victory."

She unleashed her priestess powers, throwing Yamikotsu backwards. He landed on his feet as if nothing happened. "It is clear that I have underestimated you." he said. "But you have underestimated me as well!"

He swung his scythe, unleashing the weapon's demonic energy. Red blades of light erupted from the blade, reminding Kikyou of the Wind Scar that Inuyasha used. The attack didn't go through her barrier, but it did take it down.

' _He broke through my barrier!'_

Yamikotsu smirked. "I told you that you underestimated me." He charged at her swinging his scythe. Kikyou held up her bow to block the attack. "I'll cut straight threw that twig!"

But even as he said this, Kikyou's bow began to glow with her priestess powers. Yamikotsu scythe made contact, but was held back by her power. Sparks flew out of the point of contact as Yamikotsu attempted to break through.

"I will not be defeated by one such as you." Kikyou insisted.

Her power exploded outward. Yamikotsu pulled back to avoid the blast. He sent out a wave of demonic power, but Kikyou's soul collectors came to her rescue, carrying her to safety.

"You're not getting away from me!" Yamikotsu declared.

He jumped up into the air, going much higher than any normal person should have been capable of jumping. He swung his scythe, cutting through one of the soul collectors. The snake-like creature made a hissing noise as its body disintegrated.

Kikyou's eyes widened. Yamikotsu had just killed one of her soul collectors. No, he had killed one of her friends. Blinding fury filled her as she struggled against the hold her remaining soul collectors had on her.

"You monsters!" she shouted.

The soul collectors refused to let her go, so she unleashed her spiritual powers on them. Not enough to hurt them, just enough to force them to let her go. She landed a short distance away from Yamikotsu, glaring at the vile creature.

"I'll never forgive you." she seethed.

"Don't get so worked up." Yamikotsu muttered. "It was just a soul collector. Even among demons, they're the lowest of the low."

"They were more than that to me." Said Kikyou. "You'll pay for its death."

Yamikotsu laughed. "If you're so upset about losing your friend, I'll reunite the two of you by sending you to the other world!"

He swung his scythe. Kikyou blocked the blow with her bow. Each time Yamikotsu attacked, Kikyou would continue to deflect the blow, her bow glowing with spiritual energy each time he struck.

"How can a bow stop my scythe?" Yamikotsu growled. "The damn thing is made of wood!"

"True." Kikyou agreed. "But I put my spiritual powers into it, and  _that_  is what's stopping your attacks."

"Spiritual energy, eh? Well lets see if you're a match for my scythe's demonic energy."

The blade on his scythe began glowing red as he swung at the priestess. Kikyou's bow began glowing pink and the two weapons crashed together. There was an explosion of power, but Kikyou managed to take control of the blast and send it all at Yamikotsu.

When the smoke and dust began to clear, a large crater could be seen in front of Kikyou. She used the momentary pause in the fight to string another arrow and she waited. She knew that Yamikotsu would pop out of the smoke at any moment and surprise her. She was proven right as Yamikotsu leapt out of the crater launching another attack from his scythe. Kikyou fired her arrow. It tore straight through the beams of demonic energy, striking the scythe and knocking the giant weapon out of his hands.

Yamikotsu growled. "Damn you!"

He made an attempt to retrieve his weapon, but Kikyou fired another arrow in his path. He jumped aside to avoid the blast of spiritual energy. Her gave Kikyou a look of hatred.

"Miserable bitch!"

He picked up a large boulder that had been blasted out of the ground from the explosion and threw it at Kikyou. Kanna appeared in front of her, holding up her mirror. The boulder, which was big enough to crush the girl, froze in mid-air and flew back at the thrower.

Yamikotsu grunted as the boulder knocked him off his feet. Clutching his stomach, he forced himself to stand up and made a run for his scythe. But before he could reach it, one of Kikyou's arrows buried into his back. He cried out in pain and collapsed.

Kikyou carefully approached him, making sure to keep a distance. He had fooled her once before, but he wouldn't do it again. Or so she thought. Yamikotsu's hand shot out, grabbing his scythe. He swung the weapon at Kikyou, who may have been out of his arm reach, but not far away enough to avoid his scythe.

Barely able to put a barrier up in time, the force of impact knocked Kikyou off her feet. Yamikotsu cried out triumphantly as he jumped through the air, bringing his scythe down. Kikyou shut her eyes, waiting for the inevitable blow. But something happened. At the last moment, Yamikotsu had moved his scythe to the side. The blade slammed into the ground, right next to Kikyou's head.

"What?" Yamikotsu gasped.

He growled angrily at his miss, which he couldn't believe he had allowed to happen, and grabbed Kikyou's hair, jerking her head up violently. Kikyou cried out painfully as he wrapped his large hand over her face, nearly crushing her head.

"Wench, I'll break your neck." And he was about to, when his hands suddenly released her against his will. Yamikotsu roared in fury. "Again?"

Kikyou didn't hesitate. She placed her hand on his chest and blasted him off her. Yamikotsu flew backwards a good fifty feet before landing painfully on his back. His chest was smoking, a burn hole clearly visible in his shirt. Groaning, he forced himself to sit up.

"How… do you… keep… doing… that?" he demanded.

"I am not doing anything." she told him. "But it seems as if when the chance comes for you to take my life, you are unable to do so."

"I can see that!" he shouted. "How are you doing it?"

"I told you, I am not doing anything. However, one thing is certain. You can't bring yourself to kill me, even though you want to."

Growling, Yamikotsu picked up his scythe. "I don't know if you're lying for not, but I will figure this out. I  _will_  kill you."

And with that, he was gone, disappearing into the forest. Kikyou wanted to go after him, but she needed to stay here and help the villagers. There were fires to be put out and people that needed to be healed; here spiritual powers would be needed.

"I will be waiting." She said to the retreating figure.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Yamikotsu was furious. How could that blasted woman beat him twice? And why couldn't he bring himself to kill her? This was a real problem.

Kneeling down by a creek, he scooped up a handful of water and splashed it over his chest where Kikyou had burned him with her spiritual powers. He winced as the cold water made contact with his burned chest.

"That bitch." He growled. "I am so going to kill her." He looked at his hand, the one he had grabbed her face with, and made a fist. "Once I find out just what the hell is wrong with me."

An evil laugh came from behind him. "Perhaps I can be of assistance."

Yamikotsu was on his feet in a second, holding up his scythe, ready to strike. "Who the hell are you?"

The demoness chuckled. "That depends. I could be a friend, or I could be a foe. It all depends on who I'm dealing with, what's in it for me, and what kind of mood I'm in." She laughed at the scowl Yamikotsu gave her. "My, my, someone is in a bad mood."

"Shut up!" Yamikotsu shouted. "Tell me what you want before I kill you."

The demoness laughed again. "So impatient. Very well. I have been watching you. I've know who and what you are. I even knew your father. In fact, I helped him give you life."

Yamikotsu narrowed his eyes. "Why?"

The demoness shrugged. "Why not?" Yamikotsu growled in irritation, which the demoness found amusing. "If you must know, it was for several reasons. The two biggest ones were to test Kikyou, and for my own amusement."

"Amusement?" Yamikotsu repeated. "What are you talking about? And why are you testing that bitch?"

"I have my reasons. One of them being that I want Kikyou dead. But you're not doing you're job properly."

Yamikotsu's grip on his scythe tightened. "Why you-"

"Relax." The demoness interrupted. "It's of no fault of your own. But you're still worthless if you can't kill Kikyou. I can help you there."

Yamikotsu's anger was replaced with curiosity. "You know what my problem is?"

The demoness nodded. "And I can help you get rid of it."

Yamikotsu raised an eyebrow. "What's in it for you?"

The demoness smiled. "The pleasure of watching you tear Kikyou to pieces."

Yamikotsu considered her offer. "Very well, I'll accept your help."

The demoness' ruby red lips curled into an evil smile. "Good choice. I promise you that you'll feel much better after this."

She placed her hand on his chest and healed the burn mark. Yamikotsu gave her a curious look. "What's you're name?"

The demoness smiled. "Call me Lucerne." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Well, the demoness' identity has been revealed. Sort of. And she knows what Yamikotsu's problem is. What does this mean for Kikyou? And why does this mysterious Lucerne want her dead? All questions shall be answered in time. So review for me and I'll write for you.)


	12. No Weaknesses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Sorry this is late, but for some reason Fanfiction wasn't allowing me to update. I don't know if it was just me or if others were affected by this as well, but I can update again. So here's the next chapter. Enjoy.)
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Chapter 12: No Weaknesses**

Kikyou had left the village after she had done all she could for the people. If it was indeed her that Yamikotsu was after, then it would be best to stay away from others until he was dealt with.

It had now been a few days since she last saw that madman, but she was on his trail. Yamikotsu wasn't all that good at covering his tracks. She should have expected as much. He was all about taking action and didn't worry about anything else. In the end, that would be his downfall.

"Master."

Kikyou turned to the Shikigami. "Yes, Kocho?"

"Kanna has stopped." The child-like creature replied.

She was right. Kanna was no longer following. She was kneeling down by a creek, letting the cool water run over her hand.

Kikyou approached her. "Kanna, what troubles you?"

Kanna turned to the priestess. "He was here." she replied. "Yamikotsu was here. He sat in this spot and treated his wound."

"How long ago?"

"Four days."

"I see." Kikyou thought about this a moment. "I wonder what he will do now. Will he hide and recover, or will he come for me again."

"I do not believe he will try again so soon." Asuka replied. "Yamikotsu is arrogant, but he doesn't seem foolish. I believe he will most likely wait until he has gained his strength back."

"Especially since he seems unable to kill you." Kocho added.

"He wasn't alone." Kanna whispered. "There was another with him. A very powerful demon."

"A demon, you say." Said Kikyou.

"It healed him. I can still sense its demonic power."  _'Could it be her?'_

Kikyou pondered on this new information. "Why would a demon help one such as Yamikotsu? I wonder, could another have been involved with Daiki and Akane?"

She had to admit that it was possible. When she had taken down Akane, the butterfly-demon had called out to her master. But Daiki didn't seem strong enough to provide Akane with a barrier as powerful as the one she had. Nor did it seem likely that Daiki could accomplish all that he did without more help from someone other than Akane. On top of that, Kikyou had been certain that she felt a powerful demonic aura that hadn't belonged to either Akane or Daiki. Was there indeed someone else behind this?

Kikyou looked back at Kanna. The girl's usual neutral face looked somewhat troubled. This surprised Kikyou; not just anything could get an emotional reaction out of Kanna.

"You know something?" said Kikyou.

Kanna looked up at the priestess, her face revealing nothing. "About what?"

"There is more to all this than what we already know." Kikyou replied. "There is something you are not telling us."

At first Kanna looked like she wasn't going to say anything, but she eventually spoke up. "I have a theory. Back when I was still under Naraku's rule, there was another demon in his ranks."

"Another demon? An incarnation."

Kanna shook her head. "No, not an incarnation. Just a regular demon. Naraku had wanted to use it in one of his plans, but it didn't work out."

Kikyou frowned. From the way it sounded, Naraku had been trying to manipulate yet someone else to get what he wanted, but this demon wouldn't be used by him.

"But if that is the case, why would it come after me?" she asked.

Kanna's face remained emotionless. "Perhaps, simply because, it's you."

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Lucerne smirked as she watched Kikyou and her companions from a safe distance.

"So, Kanna is aware of me." She said. "I wonder what she'll do."

Yamikotsu snorted. "It doesn't matter. Soon I'll kill them all."

Lucerne smiled evilly. "If you can.

"I can!" Yamikotsu insisted. "Now that you've told me what to do, I'll be able to finally put an end to that miserable bitch."

That just made Lucerne laugh. "That miserable bitch is very powerful. I wonder if you can beat her even after you rid yourself of your weakness."

"Then let's find out now!" Yamikotsu cried, taking up his scythe.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Kanna sensed his presence through her mirror. Yamikotsu was approaching, and there was a demonic aura coming from him that wasn't linked to his scythe. Someone was filling him with demonic energy. For what, she wasn't sure, but it couldn't be good.

"Yamikotsu approaches." She said.

"I know." Kikyou replied, looking in the direction the madman was coming from.

Slicing his way through the forest, Yamikotsu cleared a path straight to the priestess and her friends. He grinned evilly at Kikyou, his red eyes shining with a dark purpose.

"Kikyou, so you've finally come." He said.

Kikyou glared at him. "I was not aware you were waiting for me."

Yamikotsu laughed. "I wasn't, not really. I would have come for you eventually; you just saved me the trouble."

"Then I made the right choice of leaving the village."

Yamikotsu shook his head. "So noble of you. You go to such lengths for others."

"I will do what I must to put an end to people like you." She strung an arrow. "I will stop you before you harm anyone else."

"No, Kikyou, it is you that shall die. And I shall be the one to end your life."

Kikyou raised an eyebrow. "Really? I am curious to know how you hope to achieve this since you seem unable to bring yourself to kill me."

Yamikotsu shook his finger at her. "Uh, uh, uh. That's were you're wrong. You see, I've figured out what the problem is, and now I'm about to get rid of it."

His body began glowing with a bright red demonic aura as Lucerne's power filled him. Dropping his scythe, he tore his shirt off as he howled to the sky in agony. A large tumor began to grow on his back, slowly increasing in size.

Kikyou lowered her arrow as she looked on in horror at Yamikotsu. The tumor, or whatever it was, was getting bigger and bigger. Yamikotsu's face twisted in agony as the tumor tore itself off his body, falling to the ground as a giant lump of flesh.

Yamikotsu began panting heavily, his body drenched in sweat, as the bright red aura faded away. Lucerne had warned him that it would be painful and exhausting, but he hadn't expected anything like  _that_. It hurt like hell, and he was struggling to stay conscience right now.

"It's… done…" he gasped.

Kikyou looked at the blob of flesh on the ground, frowning in disgust. "What have you done?" she asked.

Yamikoysu, despite his pain and exhaustion, managed to smile. "I simple removed a weakness. Nothing is holding me back now." He picked up his scythe. "So die!"

He waved his scythe, unleashing blasts of demonic energy. Kikyou jumped up and allowed her soul collectors to catch her and carry her safely out of the way. She fired an arrow, hitting the ground by Yamikotsu's feet. Yamikotsu was thrown backwards from her spiritual powers. He struggled to get to his feet, stumbling the whole time.

"Damn it. Just when I gain the ability to kill her, my body is too drained to do so."

Kikyou's soul collectors set her down. She strung another arrow and took aim. "It appears that you are still unable to kill me. You've exhausted yourself disposing of whatever you claim was holding you back. You've failed."

"Failed?" Yamikotsu growled. "No, no, I haven't failed. You will die. You  _will_  die!"

He launched another attack with his scythe. Kikyou fired her arrow. It cut straight through his attack, slamming into Yamikotsu's chest. He cried out as he was consumed by spiritual energy. When the light faded, Yamikotsu was gone.

Kikyou remained where she was, glaring at the spot Yamikotsu had been standing at. Was he dead? Could it really have been that easy? If he had really been at the end of his ropes, then perhaps she had beaten him. But what was it he had done?

Kikyou looked at the blob of flesh. Her soul collectors were flying around it curiously. "Don't go near it." She told them. She wanted to make sure it was safe before letting her guard down.

Arrow raised, she slowly approached the pulsing blob of flesh. Whatever it was, it was alive. She could sense life within it. But what really surprised her was the amount of purity from it. Whatever this was, there wasn't an ounce of darkness within it.

The blob of flesh began moving, like a cocoon about to hatch. Kikyou didn't lower her arrow, not wanting to take any chances.

Suddenly, the meaty cocoon tore open and a human hand shot out. Kikyou stepped back in surprise as a person crawled out of it. It was a man, and there was something familiar about him.

After crawling a few feet away from the cocoon of flesh, the man collapsed, facedown. Kikyou carefully walked over to him and turned him over. She gasped in shock when she saw his face.

"Dr. Suikotsu!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Suikotsu has finally made an appearance. Although you probably saw that coming the moment Yamikotsu created that blob of flesh. I guess it's also predictable why Yamikotsu couldn't kill Kikyou to begin with. And speaking of Yamikotsu, is he even alive? And there is still the matter of Lucerne. But right now, Kikyou has a revived Suikotsu to deal with. How will their reunion go? And what about Suikotsu's dark side? So many questions, so little time. Stay tuned for more.)


	13. Bedside Manner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ! Got some bad news people. My computer has really been screwing up lately. So tomorrow I will be taking it to the Apple Store for repairs. I don't know how long it will take, hopefully not too long, but I just want you to know that if I don't update for a while, this is why. Luckily I managed to finish this chapter before it has to go in for repairs.)
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Chapter 13: Bedside Manner**

Kikyou rung the water out of the rag and rested it on Suikotsu's head. He had been sleeping for the past two days. Luckily there had been a village nearby that provided them with shelter.

Someone stepped into the hut and asked if Kikyou needed anything. She shook her head and politely turned them down. "No, thank you. I am fine for now."

The villager nodded. "How is he?"

Kikyou frowned. "I am not sure." She had never healed someone who had been trapped within the body of a psychotic murderer. "He seems to be recovering."

"That's good. Please let us know if you need anything."

Kikyou nodded. "I will, thank you."

She turned back to Suikotsu, admiring his handsome face. It had been years since she had last seen him. Back then, he had something, according to Kagome, called a split-personality. There had been a dark side to him that enjoyed killing and causing misery. The poor doctor was always fighting against his dark side, losing most of the time. She wondered if he was still fighting against his dark half. She would need to be prepared in case the evil Suikotsu showed his ugly face; for the good one might not be able to hold him back.

That's when Kikyou realized something. Suddenly all the times Yamikotsu had never killed her made sense.

"You were protecting me." She whispered to the unconscious doctor.

This reminded her of Naraku. He too had been unable to kill Kikyou because the part of him that was Onigumo would not allow it because he had feelings for her.

Kikyou blushed at the thought.  _'Nonsense. Suikotsu does not have feelings for me. He is merely a good person who had the misfortune of having an evil within him that he couldn't control.'_

"Master?"

Kikyou turned to the Shikigami. "Asuka, what's wrong?"

The Shikigami shook her head. "Nothing, I am just curious as to who this man is. Is he someone you know?"

Kikyou nodded. "Yes, he is Dr. Suikotsu. He is a good man that has suffered a terrible fate. He was overcome by evil that turned him into a madman, thus making him one of the Band of Seven."

Asuka looked at the sleeping doctor. "This man is one of the Band of Seven?"

"His dark side was." Kikyou corrected.

Even now she found it hard to believe that the kind and gentle doctor had a darkness inside of him that drove him to become a bloodthirsty murderer. It was amazing that the good side of Suikotsu was so kind hearted that he could keep a fragment of the Shikon Jewel purified, and at the same time have a dark side that enjoyed the tortured cries of innocents.

Deciding to take a precaution, Kikyou looked into Suikotsu's soul. Just as she thought, he was as pure as they came, but should his dark side surface, his soul would become tainted with darkness again. She really hoped that didn't happen. He didn't deserve such a fate.

Kikyou's gaze shifted to his handsome face. Not long before he had died, this face had been twisted with insanity and the desire to kill. Now he was back to his sweet caring self.

Reaching out, she gently caressed his cheek.  _'You've suffered so much.'_

Suikotsu reacted to her touch. Kikyou quickly pulled her hand back as his eyes began to flutter open. At first he looked confused about where he was, but then he saw Kikyou sitting beside him.

"L-Lady Kikyou?"

Kikyou nodded. "Welcome back, doctor. You had me worried."

"Back?" Suikotsu repeated. He began to sit up, but Kikyou placed her hand on his chest and gently pushed him back down.

"Do not try to move." She ordered. "You have been through a terrible ordeal. You need to rest and regain your strength."

Suikotsu relaxed and laid down. "Where am I?" he asked.

"You're safe." Kikyou assured him. "You're in a village a short distance away from where Yamikotsu expelled you from his body."

"Yamikotsu?" Suikotsu repeated. "That name sounds so familiar, yet I can't seem to remember where I heard it from." He looked at his hand. "But how am I here? I thought I was dead."

"You were." Kikyou replied. "I do not know how you've come back to life, but I am glad you did. Is there anything you remember?"

Suikotsu thought about it for a while. "I'm not sure. My memory is not clear. All I know is that after I died a second time that my dark side dominated me again and we descended into Hell. It's like I've been in a daze ever since then; that always happens when my dark side takes over."

"So you went to Hell." Said Kikyou. "It must have been because your dark side had taken over most of you."

Suikotsu sighed. "I suppose. Or perhaps it's because I've done so much evil that I'm damned."

Kikyou shook her head. "You are not damned." Kikyou assured him. "The dark side of you is, but not you. I am a priestess, I can tell when someone is damned, and you're not."

Suikotsu laughed humorlessly. "That may be, but I've been in my own Hell ever since my dark side was born."

Kikyou sighed. She too knew the feeling of being in your own personal Hell. She had been in her own during her time among the undead.

"Tell me what you remember." She said.

Sighing, Suikotsu told her all her could remember in his 'hibernated' state. "I already told you that my dark side dominated me and we descended into Hell. I caught flashes of what was happening every now and then. Hell is not a nice place, even though some people enjoy it, most of them demons. By the way, Naraku and his incarnations send their regards."

Kikyou resisted the urge to smile. "You saw Naraku there."

Suikotsu nodded. "Yes, and he had to answer to all his enemies at once. Bankotsu wasn't happy about Naraku killing him."

A sudden thought struck the priestess. "Did you see Kagura there?"

"Naraku's daughter?" Suikotsu asked, and Kikyou nodded. "No, I didn't. I wasn't even aware that she was dead."

Kikyou was relieved to hear that. So Kagura had made it into Heaven after all. "Go on."

Suikotsu shrugged. "There's not much to tell. A majority of the time I was in a coma like state, but that's normal when my dark side is in control." He sighed. "I don't know how long I was dead, but something happened one day that allowed me to escape. I don't know how to describe it, but it was like someone was scraping off a sample of my dark half's soul and taking it away."

"Daiki." Said Kikyou. At Suikotsu's confused looked she explained. "He's a demon that can summon the souls of the dead. He tried an experiment where he only took a small fraction of a soul and combined it with other pieces of souls to create a new being."

Suikotsu was surprised, and very confused, by this. "I don't really understand what that means, but I'll take your word for it. But when this was happening, I somehow knew that this was my escape; not just from Hell, but from my dark side. So I latched onto the piece of the soul that was being taken, and was pulled free from my dark side. Then I fell into a comatose state again, and the next thing I knew, I was in a situation the same as I was in with my dark half, only it was with another man that I never met before."

Kikyou smiled slightly. "I see. Well, I suppose that makes sense."

Suikotsu looked at her hopefully. "Lady Kikyou, do you understand this?"

Kikyou nodded. "I do, but not entirely. According to what I've learned, the demon, Daiki, wanted to create the perfect killer. He took a small portion of each soul of the Band of Seven and merged them together to give birth to Yamikotsu. But it seems that, unknowingly to Daiki, you were attached to the piece of the soul from your dark half. So when Yamikotsu was born, you were trapped within him in the same way you were with your dark half."

Suikotsu was silent for a moment as this registered to him. Finally he chuckled. "How ironic. I escaped one prison just to be trapped in another." He looked around. "But how am I here now?"

"Yamikotsu expelled you from his body." She explained. "Apparently, you were stopping him from killing me. When he found out, he disposed of you."

Suikotsu sighed. "I suppose that makes sense. He wouldn't want a weakness like me. I've always tried to stop the killings, though I failed most of the time. It seemed like the only time I was able to hold back my dark half was when he was about to harm those dearest to me."

Going by unnoticed by Suikotsu, Kikyou blushed. If what he said was true, and he could only stop his dark half, and Yamikotsu, from harming those dearest to him, and he was able to stop Yamikotsu from killing her, that meant… She blushed harder.

"Lady Kikyou?"

Kikyou gasped in surprise. She had been so caught up in her thoughts that the sudden mentioning of her name startled her.

"Y-Yes?"

He looked at her with concern. "Are you feeling well? Your face is red."

And it turned that much redder. "I… am fine."

"Are you sure? I can look at you if you want. I am a doctor."

Kikyou shook her head. "No, you rest. I will be alright."

Suikotsu studied her closely. "You're not undead anymore." He said, realizing this for the first time.

Suikotsu was glad, but confused as to how that was possible. "No, I'm not. I was brought back to life."

"How, if you don't mind me asking?"

Kikyou sighed. "Do you recall the demon, Sesshomaru?"

"Sesshomaru?" He pondered on that for a moment. The name did ring a bell. He had a sudden flashback of a man with long white hair one arm, and magenta marks on his face. "Oh yes, wasn't he the dog-demon my dark side fought before I died?"

Kikyou nodded. "He is. It was he that revived me. He has a sword of healing known as Tenseiga. It has the power to bring the dead back to life. He gave me life again to fulfill a debt he owed me after I saved his ward."

"His ward?"

"The young girl, Rin."

"Ah." Suikotsu smiled as he remembered the energetic girl. "She was a sweet child. I had hoped she would escape. How is she, and how are the others?"

Kikyou laughed. "My, you are full of questions. I'll make a deal with you. If you promise to get some rest, I will tell you everything you want to know when you're well again."

Suikotsu sighed. "Very well."

Kikyou got up to leave. "Then I will see you in the morning. Good night, Dr, Suikotsu."

She exited the hut. Suikotsu smiled as he said, "Good night, Lady Kikyou."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Hee, hee, wasn't that sweet. Suikotsu accidentally let it slip that he really cares for Kikyou. The long awaited romance between the two is finally going to begin. But like I said, my computer is going in for repairs, so I can't tell you when the next chapter will be up. But don't lose faith, because I will continue this story. Now then, see that little button that allows you to leave a review, please press it.)


	14. Moonlit Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: I'm back, and my computer is fine. Problem solved. In this chapter, Kikyou and Suikotsu start to open up to each other, and even Kanna was a bit of insight. Hope you like it.)
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Chapter 14: Moonlit Night**

Suikotsu slowly recovered his strength as he got used to his new body. In a way, this body was like that of a newborn's, and needed time to gain strength. Kikyou's body had been the same way when Sesshomaru had brought her back to life, but she had healed faster due to her priestess powers. It made her wonder why Yamikotsu seemed to have all his strength almost immediately after he got his new body, but she assumed that it was because he had absorbed a demon and recovered quickly.

As the days went by, Suikotsu and Kikyou became very good friends. Not that they weren't friends to begin with, but now they were actually getting to know each other. Kikyou had to admit, it was good to have someone around that she could actually talk to; her normal companions weren't all that talkative.

But tonight was one of the rare occasions that one of her companions actually approached her to ask a question. "Master, we are curious to know how much longer we will be staying in this village." Said Kocho.

Kikyou turned to the Shikigami. "I am not sure. Until Dr. Suikotsu recovers his strength to be able to take care of himself."

"Then should he not be resting?"

"He is resting."

Kocho shook her head. "He was spotted leaving the village a short while ago."

Kikyou stood up. "He what?" She took off in the direction Kocho pointed in.  _'What is he thinking? He is a doctor, he should know better. Even if he is well enough to get around, he shouldn't leave the village this time at night; there may be demons about.'_

Fortunately, being a priestess, Kikyou was able to sense the presence of anyone nearby, and Suikotsu was close enough for her to be able to detect him. She found him just outside the village sitting on the branch of the highest tree.

Not even needing to request it of her soul collectors, the snake-like demons carried her up to the doctor, setting her down on the branch he was sitting on.

"Lady Kikyou, what brings you here?" he asked.

"You." Kikyou replied. "You shouldn't be doing such physical activities until you've completely recovered."

Suikotsu chuckled. "I thought I was the doctor."

Kikyou smiled. "Being a healer is part of being a priestess. So right now that makes me your doctor, and I say that you shouldn't overexert yourself." She frowned. "What are you doing out here anyway?"

Suikotsu looked back up at the sky. "I just wanted to look at the moon for awhile."

Kikyou's gaze shifted to the nearly three-quarter orb in the sky. "The moon?"

Suikotsu nodded. "Yes, I've always liked looking at the moon. It reminds me of myself."

"How so, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I don't mind. I've always felt a connection to the moon. It has a dark side and a light side, one slowly taking over the other. Just like me and my dark half. He would slowly take over me until there was nothing but darkness. But I would always fight, and slowly gain control again, but the darkness would always return."

Kikyou returned her gaze to the moon. She understood what he was saying. "But you don't need to worry about him anymore. You're free of him. He's in Hell where he belongs. And you're here where you belong. You don't have to fear the darkness anymore."

Suikotsu chuckled. "You have quite a way with words, Lady Kikyou." He was smiling, but there was sadness in his eyes. "And right now, you're really my only friend. Ever since my dark side came to be, I've always avoided others, because I was afraid that I would hurt them. When I was at Mount Hakuray, I felt like I could actually control my dark side. That was the first time I attempted to connect with people for as long as I can remember. And it was with you that I connected with the most."

Kikyou didn't quite blush, but she did feel slightly warmer. "I-I connected a lot with you too. After Urasue revived me, I never really got along with anyone. No one seemed to care for me."

Suikotsu raised an eyebrow. "What about Inuyasha? He loved you."

Kikyou shook her head. "He was in love with a memory. I became a different person after Naraku tricked us into betraying each other. He was in love with the person I used to be, and not who I was." She sighed. "Everywhere I went, I always had to hide what I was, because I knew that no one would accept someone among the dead. But you accepted me and what I was." She chuckled and shook her head. "Look at me. I haven't opened up like this in so long; not since Naraku tricked me and Inuyasha."

Suikotsu gave her a curious look. "Whatever happened to him and the others? You said you would tell me, but you never did."

"I haven't seen them in over a year." Kikyou replied. "But I'll tell you what's happened since the last time I've seen them. Inuyasha and Kagome became mates. They already have a daughter, and the last time I saw them Kagome was pregnant again. Then there's the demon slayer, Sango, and the monk, Miroku. They're married and they're in over their heads with kids. They have 15 so far."

"They have 15 kids!" Suikotsu exclaimed.

Kikyou smiled and nodded. "Yes, and during my last visit, Sango was 7 months along with yet another one. She's probably had it by now and is pregnant again."

Suikotsu looked shocked. "Wow. Miroku must  _really_  love his wife." He and Kikyou laughed at that. "What about the others?"

"The fox-demon, Shippo, mated with a thunder-demon named Souten. They have a son named Raiden. Sango's two-tail cat-demon, Kilala, mated with an ordinary cat and has a litter of half-demon kittens. Sesshomaru mated with a panther-demon named Toran, and they have a son and daughter. The wolf-demon, Kouga, mated with another wolf-demon named Ayame. They have 6 kids. Kohaku and Rin got married. They have a son and a daughter, and Rin was pregnant again when I was there last."

Suikotsu chuckled. "Rin and Kohaku. I did think they would be cute together."

Kikyou nodded in agreement. "There's also my sister." she continued. "Even in her old age, she found someone to marry." She decided to leave out the fact that it was Kagome's grandfather from 500 years in the future to avoid confusing the doctor. "I'm happy for her and the others. They've all found love."

But even as she said this, Suikotsu noticed a look of longing in her eyes. "Lady Kikyou? Are you alright?"

Kikyou seemed to snap out of her depressed state, but the look of longing was still in her eyes. "O-Of course, I'm fine. Why would anything be wrong?"

Suikotsu tried to think of the best way to explain this to her without upsetting her. "Well, for a moment there, you seemed kind of lonely."

Kikyou blinked, then immediately hid her feelings behind her emotionless mask. "Nonsense. I am not lonely. I have Kanna, Asuka, Kocho, and my soul collectors. They're good friends that I can depend on."

' _She missed the point I was trying to make.'_  "That was not the type of lonely I meant."

Kikyou cocked her head to the side. "What did you mean?"

Suikotsu sighed. "Please do not take offense by what I am about to say, but when you were speaking of your friends and family's love lives, you seemed almost envious, like you wish to have someone to love and be loved by."

Kikyou shook her head. "Nonsense! I decided long ago that I would never fall in love again."

Suikotsu gave her a knowing look. "Because of Naraku, and what he did to you and Inuyasha?" He received no reply, but could tell that he was right. "You shouldn't be afraid to love. Being in love is a wonderful thing."

"How would you know?" Kikyou demanded. "Have you ever been in love?"

Suikotsu shook his head. "No, but I have seen others in love. There is always a chance for heartbreak, but love can bring the greatest of happiness."

"Love brings only pain." Kikyou insisted.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Suikotsu looked at her for a moment. "Then do me a favor, think back to the time when you and Inuyasha were in love before Naraku entered the picture. Tell me those were not the happiest moments of your life."

Once again, Kikyou remained silent. She wasn't answering because Suikotsu was right. Her time with Inuyasha was the happiest of her life. But she was not going to admit that.

Suikotsu chuckled. "You can't help who you fall in love with. The heart wants what the heart wants. Besides, you know how the saying goes,  _'it's better to have love and loss…'_ "

"' _Than to never have loved at all.'_ " Kikyou finished.

She hated that saying, because it was true too. What she felt during that time had been worth the pain that followed. But she was  _not_  going to go through that pain again.

"It matters not, because I will not allow myself to fall in love again." she insisted.

Suikotsu sighed. "If that is your decision. But I feel sorry for you."

Kikyou looked at him in surprise. "Feel sorry for me? Why?"

Suikotsu gave her a sad smile. "I had always wanted nothing more than to find someone to share my life with and to have a family. But because of my dark side, I was never able to. I guess I feel sorry for you because you can have what I've always wanted but you choose not to have it because of what happened to you."

Again, Kikyou said nothing. She had once desired to be an ordinary woman, to have a loving family of her own. She had once desired that with Inuyasha. But that dream had died when she did.

"You shouldn't stay up so late while you're still recovering." She said, feeling uncomfortable with the discussion they had been having and wanting to drop it. "I will see you in the morning."

She held her arms out and her soul collectors wrapped around her, carrying her off. Suikotsu looked in the direction she had flown off in until he noticed that he still had company. At the bottom of the tree stood Kanna. She was looking up at him with an emotionless look on her face that made it impossible for the doctor to guess what the child-like demon was thinking. He wondered how long she had been there; it was impossible to tell when Kanna was sneaking up on someone.

Suikotsu climbed down from the tree. "Hello, Kanna. Is there something you wanted?" Kanna just continued to stare at him. "Kanna?"

"You spoke of family." She said. "Do you desire a family?"

Suikotsu was surprised by her question. "Of course. I hope to get married and have children of my own someday."

"Why?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why do you want a family? What purpose would having a family serve? Do you need servants?"

"Servants?" Suikotsu repeated, not understanding what Kanna was talking about. "Kanna, I'm afraid I don't understand what you're saying. I don't need any servants. And what do servants have to do with having a family?"

"When Naraku needed servants, he created us, his children. He gave us life to serve him. If we did not obey, we were no longer useful to him, so he would destroy us. But I see no reason why you would need servants."

Suikotsu sighed as he caught onto what Kanna was saying. "Kanna, I think you're confused as to what a family really is. Naraku may be your father, and his incarnations may be your siblings, but that alone does not make you family."

"It doesn't?"

"No. It merely makes you relatives. You were nothing but tools to Naraku, and your siblings didn't care for you in the least. That is not family. Families are people you love and care about, and who love and care for you in return. Did any of your siblings care for you?"

"Kagura did." Kanna replied. "And I cared for her."

Suikotsu nodded. "See, you two were family. The others didn't know the meaning of the word. My reason for having a family is different from whatever Naraku had in mind."

Kanna tried to understand this. "So you simply wish to reproduce and carry on your bloodline?"

Suikotsu rubbed his head. What had Naraku done to this girl to make her not understand the meaning of family? "There are other reason to desire a family. I want to have people I can love and be loved by."

Kanna was confused. She had never felt anything Suikotsu was talking about when she was with her father, brothers, and sisters. She didn't really see a point to it all. The only one she ever felt anything for was Kagura, and she was dead.

"Why?" she asked. "Why would you want that?"

Suikotsu raised an eyebrow. "Do you not care for your family?"

"My family is dead."

"I'm not talking about Naraku and the others. I meant Kikyou, Asuka, and Kocho."

"But they…"

"Care for you. They really do, Kanna, or else it wouldn't matter to them what happens to you. Are you not happy with them?"

"I… I… am…"

Suikotsu smiled. "Good, because  _they_  are your family. Always remember that." He gently rested his hand on her head. "Good night, Kanna." He said, and walked off.

Kanna remained where she was, trying to comprehend everything Suikotsu had told her. She looked down at the mirror in her hands. Forged from Naraku's bones, this mirror was the only thing her father ever gave her, yet it was to serve his purpose.

"Family." She whispered. "My… family."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Kind of sad, yet kind of touching, isn't it? Naraku really messed up Kikyou and Kanna. Poor Kikyou is afraid to love and Kanna doesn't know the meaning of a family. And Suikotsu has suffered a lot as well from his dark side. But he and Kikyou can really relate to each other, which is one of the reasons why I think they go so good together. Anyway, tell me what you thought of this chapter and I'll update soon.)


	15. The Doctor Is In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Ok, this chapter took awhile to write. I'm not sure about the title though. Oh well. There's quite a bit of fluff in this chapter, but I don't want to give you any spoilers. So read it and enjoy.)
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing

**Chapter 15: The Doctor Is In**

Lucerne raised an eyebrow as she continued to watch over Kikyou and Suikotsu. Things had taken a very unexpected turn. Suikotsu's role had not been involved in her plan. He was just meant to be expelled from Yamikotsu's body, and that was to be the end of it. She had never thought of him past that point.

Now it seemed that Kikyou and the doctor were forming a close bond. There had always been a connection between them since they had met, but now they were getting closer together. Lucerne also noticed the attraction between the two. Whether either of them was aware of it or not, there was definitely something building up between them. She looked forward to seeing where it went and how she could use it against them.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Kikyou fired another arrow, destroying yet another one of the centipede-demons, but they just kept coming. It would be easier if she knew how many there were, but the nest was underground, and they kept popping up at random moments.

The sound of a demon bursting up through the ground caught Kikyou's attention. She turned and saw that this one was going after her companions. She quickly fired an arrow, taking it down. Her companions were safe.

"Thank you, Lady Kikyou." Said Suikotsu.

Kikyou nodded and turned to another demon. She still couldn't believe that Suikotsu was now traveling with her and the others. But when he had asked to go with her, she just couldn't say no. She still remembered how happy he looked when they left together.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

" _Can you not stay longer, Lady Kikyou?" one of the villagers asked._

_Kikyou smiled sadly and shook her head. "Forgive me, but I must be on my way. Now that Suikotsu is in good health, I have things I must do. Someone is after me, and I don't know who or why, but I must stop them before they harm anyone else."_

_The villager nodded. "Well, if you must. Just remember that you and your friends are always welcome here."_

" _Thank you for your kindness. I wish you and the others the best."_

_And she turned to leave. The villagers all saw her off, the children crying that they didn't want her to go. But she had to. The mastermind behind Yamikotsu's creation was after her, and she needed to stop them._

" _Leaving without saying goodbye?"_

_Kikyou stopped. She was standing by the same tree she and Suikotsu had sat it a few nights ago. And the doctor was in it right now, looking down at her._

" _Dr. Suikotsu, you're up rather early." She said._

_Suikotsu smiled and climbed down from the tree. "I've been in bed for far too long. I wanted to be up and about a bit."_

" _I see."_

" _But you didn't answer my question. Were you leaving without saying goodbye?"_

_Kikyou turned away. It was true, she had been leaving without saying goodbye. It was because she hadn't_ wanted _to say goodbye, but she wasn't about to admit it._

" _I looked for you, but I couldn't find you." she lied._

_Suikotsu chuckled. "Well, here I am. Care to say goodbye now?"_

_Kikyou sighed. "Very well. Goodbye, Dr. Suikotsu. It was wonderful to see you again."_

" _And you, Lady Kikyou."_

" _I hope now, with your dark side gone, that you can live the life you always wanted."_

_Suikotsu smiled. "Thank you, Lady Kikyou. But to tell you the truth, I was hoping to go with you."_

_Kikyou looked surprised. "You want to come with me?"_

" _If it is not too much trouble."_

_Kikyou was silent for a moment. "Dr. Suikotsu, you know that I am a priestess. I travel around destroying evil demons. Do you really wish to be around a person who leads such a life?"_

_Suikotsu shrugged. "I am against violence, that's true, but there is always violence in the world, so I have little choice in the matter. And you may be a priestess, but that doesn't mean you can't get sick or hurt. Perhaps it will be useful to have a doctor with you."_

_Kikyou had to admit that he had a good point. Kanna, Asuka, and Kocho were handy when she needed to them, but they weren't experts in the medical field like Suikotsu was. Perhaps it was a good idea to let him come along._

_But then she remembered the one she was searching for. This was one dangerous demon. It had killed many people and created an army of the dead, just to draw her out, and helped in Yamikotsu's creation, just to see how Kikyou would fare against him. Who knows what else this demon was capable of?_

" _I think it would be best if you stayed away from me." She said._

_Suikotsu frowned. "Why?" he asked, sounding disappointed._

" _It is dangerous to be around me. Someone wants me dead, and I don't know who. But whoever they are, they are responsible for Yamikotsu's birth and the death of countless individuals."_

" _All the more reason for me to go with you." Suikotsu replied. "You will need all the help you can get." He gave her a smile. "I want to go with you, if you'll let me."_

_Kikyou sighed. If he wanted to help her, and was willing to take the risk, who was she to forbid him. "Very well, do as you wish."_

_She turned away and began walking. Suikotsu smiled and went after her. He couldn't see it, because her back was turned, but Kikyou was smiling slightly too._

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

And they have been traveling together ever since. And ever since then, Kikyou found herself smiling a lot more. But now was not the time for smiling. Now she had demons to exterminate. Then she could smile again.

The ground exploded and five more centipede demons burst up from underground. Kikyou took an arrow and filled it with spiritual energy before letting it fly. Three of the demons were instantly destroyed. The remaining two rushed at her, seeming to crawl through the air itself. Kikyou waited until they were close before swinging her bow, striking each demon, completely disintegrating them.

There was a pause in battle, and at first Kikyou thought she had won, but then she felt a powerful demonic aura beneath her. There was still at least one more left. And this one was much stronger than the others. She expected it to burst up from underground like the others had, but instead something wrapped around her leg.

Kikyou was lifted off the ground by a demon, using its tail. A moment later, the demon surfaced. It was a centipede-demon, just like the others, but this one was seven times bigger than the others. This one was the queen of the hive. And to make matters worse, Kikyou had dropped her bow.

"Lady Kikyou!" Suikotsu cried.

"Master!" the Shikigami shouted.

The demon hissed and stung Kikyou in the side with its stinger. Kikyou cried out as the burning sensation of the demon's venom coursed through her veins. The demon's pinchers chattered together, indicating that it was laughing.

' _I will not be defeated by such a creature!'_  Kikyou thought.

She focused on her spiritual powers. Her body began glowing as she unleashed spiritual energy. Now it was the demon's turn to cry out as its tail completely disintegrated.

Kikyou fell from the air, but recovered quickly, seizing her bow. She strung an arrow and took aim. But the affect of the demon's venom was already taking affect. She felt tired and weak and her vision was getting blurry.

' _No, I must stay conscious until I defeat this creature.'_

She fired the arrow, but it was very sloppy. Nevertheless, she hit her target, but did not destroy it. The queen centipede-demon's lower body was torn from its upper torso as Kikyou's sacred arrow tore straight through it.

Kikyou fumbled with another arrow, but she no longer had any feeling in her hand, and the arrow slipped through her fingers. Her legs were next to go as they gave out beneath her.

' _Not yet. Please, not yet.'_

She collapsed, no longer having the strength to go on. Even with half a body, the centipede-demon was determine to finish off its prey. Pinchers dripping with venom, it struck. But Kikyou's soul collectors came to her rescue, wrapping around the priestess and carrying her away as someone else moved forward to face the demon.

The centipede-demon looked down at its new opponent, not seeing much of a threat, but unaware of how powerful a foe they faced. Kanna held up her mirror, summoning up her demonic powers. The centipede-demon dropped from the sky as Kanna absorbed its soul into her mirror. Then Kocho and Asuka moved in, destroying its body. Once that was done, Kanna released the demon's soul. With no body to return to, it departed to the afterlife.

The soul collectors carried Kikyou over to Suikotsu. He quickly saw to her wound. It wasn't bad, but there was venom in her system. Kikyou needed medical help, fast.

"Lady Kikyou! Lady Kikyou!" the doctor cried. "Can you hear me?"

Kikyou struggled to open her eyes. "Dr… Sui…kotsu…" she muttered.

"Lady Kikyou, save your strength. You've been poisoned."

"I feel… so… tired…"

Suikotsu began to panic. "Lady Kikyou, stay with us! Don't close your eyes! Stay awake!"

But try as she might, Kikyou couldn't keep her eyes open, and darkness took her.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Kikyou woke up feeling terrible. Her body ached all over and she felt sick. She was also having trouble remembering what had happened. The last thing she remembered was fighting a giant centipede-demon.

But now she was in a hollow tree, wrapped in the blanket the villagers had given her. How had she gotten here, and why did she feel so sick?

"Good, you're awake."

Kikyou turned to the speaker. Suikotsu was smiling down at her, looking relieved.

"Dr. Suikotsu?"

"That centipede-demon sure did a number on you. It's a good thing the others stepped in when they did."

Stepped in? What did he mean? She didn't remember. "What happened?"

Suikotsu chuckled. "You don't remember? Well, I'm not surprised. You weren't in the best condition at the time. You really gave us a scare. After that demon stung you, I feared the worst. Luckily your priestess powers were able to purify most of the venom. I managed to cure you of the rest."

"Y-You cured me?"

Suikotsu nodded. "I told you it would be a good idea to have a doctor handy. I was able to find the right herbs to make an antidote."

He suddenly leaned forward, bringing his face very close to hers. Kikyou gasped. Was he going to kiss her? Her heart began racing at the thought. But he did not kiss her. Instead, he rested his forehead against hers.

"Well that's good, your fever has gone down." He said. This made Kikyou relax somewhat, knowing that he was merely checking her temperate. But still, being this close made her blush, which made her body temperate slightly rise. Suikotsu frowned. "Hmm, it seems to have gone up again."

Kikyou pulled away from him. "N-No, I'm f-fine. I'm feeling much… much better."

Suikotsu cocked his head to the side. "Well, you do seem much better. You color has come back some, and you're not sweating so much. But you should still regain your strength."

Kikyou sighed. "How long have I been out?"

"About a day and a half. But you made a much quicker recover than I would have thought." He chuckled. "Isn't it ironic? Not too long ago it was me that was in need of medical attention from you."

He pushed the blanket aside, making Kikyou realize for the first time that she was topless, except for the bandages wrapped around her chest.

"Wha-What are you doing?" Kikyou cried, blushing furiously.

"Checking your wound." Suikotsu replied, moving aside the bandages to examine the place she had been stung. "Don't worry, I had Kocho and Asuka bandage you up. I merely tended to your wound. I wouldn't take advantage of you like that."

Kikyou was still blushing. "I know, but…" She didn't know what. He was a doctor after all, he was doing what he could to take care of her.

"Your wound has healed a lot. Much faster than it should have. Is this due to your-"

"Priestess powers?" said Kikyou. "Yes."

"That's quite handy."

Kikyou nodded in agreement. "True, but it doesn't make me invincible. Without your assistance, I would most likely still be in a state of unconsciousness. I may have even died."

"Oh, I doubt that."

Kikyou gave him a curious look. "Why?"

Suikotsu chuckled. "Because you're too strong to be defeated by a demon like that."

Kikyou blushed again. She wondered if Suikotsu was even aware of what he was doing to her.

"Where are we anyway?"

Suikotsu smiled. "Inside a hollow tree, of course."

Kikyou rolled her eyes. "I realize that. I meant-"

Suikotsu laughed. "I know what you mean. We're still in the forest. Perhaps a mile or two away from the place you got hurt. Asuka spotted this tree from the air. Since it was the best shelter we could find at the time, we settled here."

He yawned and Kikyou noticed for the first time the condition he was in. He had dark circles under his eyes and he looked exhausted. Surely he hadn't…

"Dr. Suikotsu, have you slept at all since I've been wounded?" she asked.

Suikotsu looked surprised. "No, Lady Kikyou. I've been taking care of you. I was worried. I didn't want your fever to go up while I was resting."

Kikyou sighed. "You didn't have to go that far."

"But I did. I would die to if it meant you would get better."

Kikyou blushed again. Why was she blushing so much? It must be the sickness. Yes, that was it, the sickness.

Suikotsu frowned. "You're face is turning red. Are you feeling sick?" He felt her forehead again, this time using the back of his hand. "You feel rather warm. I hope your fever isn't coming back."

Kikyou shook her head. "No, it's not that. Trust me, I am fine." Suikotsu still looked worried, so she tried to find a way to change the topic. "Where are the others?"

"Kanna and your soul collectors are just outside. Asuka and Kocho are gathering more herbs for your antidote."

Kikyou sighed. "You worry too much."

Suikotsu chuckled. "I can't help but worry about you."

Kikyou felt her cheeks warming up again, so she tugged the blanket up to hide her red face. Damn this sickness and it causing her to blush. But this time, her face wasn't the only one that was red. Suikotsu seemed to realize what he had said was blushing slightly as well.

"Um, you should eat." He said quickly. "It's been over a day since you've had a meal. Here, I made some stew."

He went over to the pot hanging over the fire and scooped some soup into a bowl. He took a spoonful and blew on it lightly before holding out to her.

"I-I can feed myself." Said Kikyou.

Suikotsu smiled. "Please, Lady Kikyou, let me take care of you while you're ill. I  _want_  to take care of you."

Kikyou couldn't turn that down. So she allowed the doctor to feed her, blushing the entire time.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Lucerne smirked as she watched Kikyou and Suikotsu bond even more. Things were definitely going to be interesting. The best way to hurt someone was through the heart. Physical pain had its limits, but emotional pain could hurt much more.

"Careful, Kikyou." She said. "You let yourself fall in love once before and were deeply hurt because of it. Are you going to make the same mistake twice?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Who knew that Kikyou could blush so much. But she was feeling weak and vulnerable due to the centipede-demon's venom. Lucerne is planning on using Kikyou's developing feelings to her advantage. She's a lot like Naraku isn't, but no, she is not one of his incarnations, if that's what any of you were thinking. Tune in to see where this leads.)


	16. Swarm of Demons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: I really like this chapter, but I won't say why because I don't want to ruin anything for you. So read it and enjoy.)
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing

**Chapter 16: Swarm of Demons**

Kikyou was very stubborn. She refused to stay in bed any longer. Suikotsu had wanted her to rest a while longer, but she had insisted that she was well enough to travel.

"I cannot wait around while this demon is running loose, planning who knows what?" she said, and would not be persuaded otherwise.

And so, three days later, they were approaching yet another village. Kikyou wasn't really surprised to find a demonic aura hanging over the place. It was, in fact, because of this aura that she had come to this village.

"Oh priestess, we beg you, our lord has been bedridden for a long while, and none of our healers can cure him. We fear a demon is involved."

There  _was_  a demon involved. Kikyou could sense it. The half-conscious lord did in fact have a demon overshadowing him. Kikyou attempted to communicate with the lord to find out what type of demon it was. It would make it much easier to exorcise the demon once she knew what type it was.

"Can you hear me?" she asked.

The lord looked up at her. "Y-Yes."

She rested her hand on his chest. "Tell me what type of demon is controlling you."

The lord made a movement, indicating that he was in pain. Suikotsu quickly checked him over, finding nothing physically wrong with him.

"It won't let me." The lord replied. "It whispers to me, telling me to give orders to my people. It hurts me when I don't."

' _It's using him as a puppet.'_  Kikyou realized. "If this demon will not free you, I shall vanquish it."

She held her hand over the lord's body. The lord was engulfed in pink light as Kikyou's spiritual energy surrounded him. The demon became visible to her eyes. It looked like a skull with a long spin that served as a tail, snaking around the lord's body as skeleton arms wrapped around his head. The demon hissed at Kikyou.

"Why did you come here, demon?" she asked. "Why are you controlling the lord?"

The demon's red eyes narrowed. "This village will belong to me and my kin. This lord is the key to gaining the village. Once they see their leader fall, they will flee."

Kikyou glared at the demon. "Be gone, or I shall send you from this world."

The demon tightened its hold in the lord, causing him to moan in pain. "I will kill him if you try."

That was all Kikyou needed to hear. Talking to this demon was pointless. It normally was. She unleashed her spiritual energy, causing the demon much greater pain than it had caused the lord. The demon cried out and released the lord as it retreated.

Kikyou rushed outside after the demon, stringing an arrow. She fired, making a direct hit. The demon cried out loudly, its cry echoing through the entire village, and disintegrated.

Inside, the lord took a deep breath as he came out of his state of semiconsciousness. His color came back and the glazed look in his eyes faded away.

"Where is it?" he shouted, startling Suikotsu.

"S-Sir, please calm down." He said.

The lord ignored him. "Where is it?" he repeated.

Suikotsu looked at Kanna for answers, but the child-like demon remained silent. "Where is what?"

The lord glared at him. "The demon."

"Oh." Suikotsu muttered. "Well, um, it sort of…"

"It's gone now." Replied Kikyou, entering the room. "How are you feeling?"

The lord ignored the question. "It's… it's really gone?" He examined his body, as if he expected to find something wrong with it. Once he was satisfied, he sighed and laid down. "It is gone. Thank heavens."

Suikotsu went to look the lord over, but Kikyou stopped him. "I will take care of him." She said.

"It's fine." Said Suikotsu. "I'm the doctor, after all."

Kikyou shook her head. "This will require spiritual healing." She told him. "You can look after him once he's recovered more, but for now he'll need my spiritual powers to regain his strength."

Suikotsu sighed and left the room, feeling somewhat like a third wheel. He felt useless right now. He wanted to be of assistance to Kikyou, yet she didn't seem to need him. She was a priestess, she was trained to take care of these things. True, there was the incident with the centipede-demon, but there wasn't that much for Suikotsu to do.

"Dr. Suikotsu?"

Jumping, Suikotsu turned to find Asuka and Kocho standing behind him. "Yes, is something wrong?"

"You seem concerned about something." Said Kocho.

Suiktsu blinked. "It's nothing." He said, giving them a smile. "I just feel a little useless."

"Why would you feel useless?" asked Asuka.

"You are a doctor." said Kocho. "You're very important."

Suikotsu chuckled. "I should have made my meaning clearer. I just meant that I feel useless to Lady Kikyou. I wanted to be there for her, and help her during her times of need. But she doesn't really need me. True, there was the time when she got poisoned by that centipede-demon, but she would have been fine without me, it just would have taken a little longer for her to recover. Truthfully, there's not much I can do for Lady Kikyou."

The Shikigami were silent for a moment. "That's not true." Asuka replied. "There is a lot you can do for Lady Kikyou."

"Something that no one else can do?" Kocho added.

Suikotsu looked confused. "What do you mean? What can I do? Lady Kikyou seems to be fine without me."

"You may not realize it," said Asuka, "but you are helping our master more than you know."

"In what way?"

"That, you will have to discover on your own." Said Kocho, and neither she nor Asuka would say anything else on the subject.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

The lord was quick to halt all the orders he had given while under the influence of the demon. The villagers were relieved to find their lord back to normal, and couldn't stop thanking Kikyou. Though the lord was grateful for her help, the extermination of the demon possessing him worried him greatly.

"This demon was only one of the demons that have been plaguing our village." He said. "Out in the mountains, there are hundreds of them, and they constantly torment us. They've multiplied greatly, and their natural resources are running low. So recently they've been trying to take over our village, which was the reason for my possession."

"I see." Kikyou replied. "So you are worried that they will try this again?"

The lord shook his head. "No, it's not that. These demons are very loyal to each other. If just one of them is attacked, all of them will retaliate. That was why we never called for any exterminators. I fear that the demons will come to wipe us all out."

Suikotsu gulped. "Then we just made things worse for you." he said.

Kikyou didn't seem bothered by this news. "Do not fear. If the demons do indeed come, I shall deal with them."

The lord looked shocked. "Priestess, I know you specialize in defeating creatures like these, but there are just too many. They are wicked and malicious."

"Do not worry." Said Kikyou, showing no trace of fear. "I will stop them."

The lord continued to stare at Kikyou in disbelief. Finally he sighed. "If you truly believe you can stop them, then I wish you luck. But you must understand that I cannot put my people in danger. I will have to have them evacuate while the attack is taking place."

Kikyou nodded. "A wise decision. I will do my best to remove these creatures."

"If you can, we will be in your debt." The lord looked out the window. "I better begin the evacuation. The demons are most active at night."

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

An evil smile crept up over Lucerne's face as she watched the swarm of demons fly towards the village. They were furious about the loss of their fellow demon, and were out for blood.

"You may be able to stop a few powerful demons," she said, "but can you stop all these?"

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Kikyou stood in the evacuated village, not even trying to hide. Everyone else, except for her companions, who were waiting in a hut, were hiding in the forest, waiting for the bloodbath to end.

Finally, Kikyou sensed the demonic aura of a swarm of demons approaching the village. The lord wasn't kidding, there must be hundreds, no, thousands of them. They were all the same snake-like skeleton demons like the one that she had exorcised from the lord, and they weren't that strong, but there were  _so_  many. They blocked out the moon as they approached the village, ready to tear apart anything in their path.

Apparently, the demons hadn't expected to find a priestess out in the open, waiting for them. A few of them broke away from the swarm and approached her.

"We are here for the humans." One of them hissed. "They have slain one of our kind, and now we have come for them."

"What do you know of the loss of our brother, priestess?" asked another. "Was it you that took his life?"

Kikyou didn't even bother to deny it. "It was."

"Then you die first!" the demon shouted, and attacked.

Kikyou held up her hand and unleashed a wave of spiritual energy. The demon cried out as it was purified.

"Brother!" cried one of the other demons. "Priestess, that is the second of our kind whose life you've taken! You will pay for this! Kill her!"

Twelve more demons flew at her. Kikyou, almost too fast to see, strung and fired another arrow. The demons that had been attacking were instantly destroyed, but the arrow continued soaring through the air, striking down several of the other demons that were flying around in the sky.

"Damn you, priestess!" cried the demon, who seemed to be in charge. "Once you're dead, we'll make the miserable humans of this village suffer for what you've done. They may have fled, but they can't have gotten far." It sniffed the air, trying to see how far away the other humans were. It was surprised when it picked up Kikyou's companions' scents. "Huh? There are still a few here." It turned to look at the hut Suikotsu, the Shikigami, Kanna, and the soul collectors were in. "Come out, come out, wherever you are."

Opening its mouth, it unleashed a blast of demonic energy. The wall was blown off, revealing those inside. The soul collectors immediately flew over to Kikyou and began circling around her protectively.

"A priestess that works with demons?" the demon cried. "How disgraceful! We'll devour you all! Come, my brothers and sisters, let us take our vengeance!"

The entire swarm of demons flew down and began circling around Kikyou like sharks getting ready to attack their prey. She was literally surrounded by a tornado of angry demons.

"Lady Kikyou!" Suikotsu cried, making a move towards her.

As he moved, one of the demons broke away from the others and attacked him. Suikotsu skidded to a halt as the demon flew at him. But Kanna suddenly appeared in front of him and sucked the demon's soul out of its body.

"Thanks, Kanna." Said Suikotsu, as the soulless body of the demon fell to the ground.

He was about to go after Kikyou again, but the soul collectors wrapped around him to stop him from going to Kikyou's aid.

"What are you doing?" he cried. "Let me go! She's in trouble!"

"Leave her."

"What?"

"Leave her." Kanna repeated. "If you go, you will only endanger yourself."

Suikotsu looked back at the swarming demons. "B-But Lady Kikyou needs help!"

"No, she is fine. Just watch."

Unable to escape from the soul collectors' hold, all he could do  _was_  watch. Yet he need not worried, for Kanna was right. From within the tornado of demons, pink light began flashing as Kikyou summoned up her spiritual powers. Her spiritual energy burst outward, consuming all the demons. When the light cleared, all but a few demons remained. They quickly fled, but a few arrows fired by Kikyou took care of them.

Suikotsu stared at Kikyou, glowing with spiritual powers, in complete awe. He had never seen such a display of power by her before, and he was truly astonished by it. Surrounded by the pink light, Kikyou looked like a goddess in his eyes.

"Kikyou…" he whispered.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Lucerne had to admit that she was impressed against her will. Kikyou's display of power had shocked even her. The priestess had taken out all those demons as if they were nothing. True, they were lesser demons, and Kikyou was a very powerful priestess, but even she should have had trouble with  _that_  many demons.

"You've impressed me, Kikyou. I'm going to have to be careful around you." She grinned. "I think I'll play with your heart a bit. Just a little while longer." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Did you notice at the end how Suikotsu didn't say 'Lady' before Kikyou's name? Also, what do you think Asuka and Kocho meant about Suikotsu helping Kikyou. And lets not forget about Lucerne. She's just a background character right now, but she will come out into the open later, just not for a while. See ya next time.)
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing


	17. Running Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Things get pretty emotional in this chapter. You all know that Kikyou has a fear of falling in love again after what happened between her and Inuyasha, well that fear returns full force in this chapter. And what does she do? The chapter title should tell you that.)
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing

**Chapter 17: Running Away**

Suikotsu was very confused about what he was feeling for Kikyou. He had always cared about her, but now it felt like something more was happening between them. He wasn't sure when he started getting this feeling, but it was when he saw Kikyou bathed in spiritual energy that he realized he felt something for the priestess, he just couldn't figure out what.

Sighing, Suikotsu took a handful of water from the stream he was kneeling by and splashed it over his face. "What is happening to me?" he muttered. "What is it I'm feeling for Lady Kikyou?"

"Is it really so hard to figure out?" asked Kocho.

Suikotsu jumped as Kocho and Asuka came up behind him. They had been popping up around him at random moments and seemed to be examining him in some way for some time now. Little did he know, that they were observing how he was reacting to their master.

"Please stop jumping out like that." he said.

"Our apologies." Said Asuka. "We do not mean to startle you."

Suikotsu just waved it off. "It's fine. Just give me a warning when you're coming."

"We shall." Kocho replied.

"Thanks. Now what were you saying?"

"We were asking if your feelings were really so hard to figure out." Said Asuka.

"Regarding our master, of course." Said Kocho.

Suikotsu sighed. "I don't know. I'm not entirely sure."

"Are matters of the heart really that difficult?"

Suikotsu blushed slightly. "M-Matters of the heart. No, no, you've got it all wrong."

"Do not deny it." Said Asuka. "We can sense your emotions. You are feeling something for our master that you are having trouble figuring out."

Suikotsu shook his head. "You shouldn't read people's emotions." He said, feeling like this was an invasion of his privacy.

"If it helps, our master is having similar feelings for you."

Suikotsu looked surprised. "She what? What are you talking about?"

"Our master cares for you." said Kocho. "But she has trouble getting close to anyone. Ever since her betrayal from Inuyasha."

Suikotsu frowned. "But that was just a trick done by Naraku."

"It matters not. Should such a betrayal actually occur again, our master does not think she will be able to bear it."

"When we told you earlier of how you were helping our master, this was the case we meant." Said Asuka. "You are helping her emotionally. In fact, you two are helping each other. You too have been afraid of getting close to anyone because you were afraid that your dark side would harm them. Though that part of you is gone, the fear is still there."

Suikotsu gave them a sad smile. "I suppose you're right. It's very ironic, isn't it? Lady Kikyou is afraid of getting close to anyone because she is afraid of being hurt by them, and I am afraid of getting close to anyone because I'm afraid of hurting anyone. Perhaps we really can help each other."

"Could you not see yourself loving our master?" Kocho asked. "Do you not love her?"

Suikotsu was surprised by the question. But the Shikigami looked determined to receive an answer.

"I-I don't know about love, but I could very easily see myself happily staying by Lady Kikyou's side. I would like that." He smiled slightly. "And who knows what that will lead to. Maybe, one day…"

"It's already begun." Asuka whispered, too softly for the doctor to hear..

Unknown to Suikotsu, but not to the Shikigami, Kikyou was standing behind a tree, listening to every word that had been said.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

It was more than obvious that Kikyou was avoiding Suikotsu. He just couldn't figure out why. He was unaware that she had heard his conversation with the Shikigami. All he knew was that Kikyou was avoiding him at all costs, and when she couldn't, she made sure that she was never alone with him. It was getting rather annoying.

"Kanna, is something wrong with me?" he asked.

The child-like demon cocked her head to the side. "What do you mean?" she asked.

Suikotsu sighed. "Surely you've noticed it. Lady Kikyou has been avoiding me."

Kanna nodded. "I have noticed. Though I am unsure of her intentions. Perhaps Asuka or Kocho know."

"They seem to be avoiding me too. They're always with Lady Kikyou. I wonder, did I do something wrong?"

"Nothing that I am aware of. If you wish to know, why not ask her yourself."

"I… I… guess I could." He scratched his head. He was beginning to feel very uncomfortable with this. "I don't want to appear nosey. I'm just worried about her is all. And if I did something wrong, I want to apologize."

Kanna turned and began walking away. "Don't tell me. Tell her."

Suikotsu sighed as Kanna left. The little demon made it sound so simple. Well maybe it would be for her since she seemed to lack emotions most of the time.

' _It's not that hard.'_  He told himself.  _'Just go up to her and ask if you did something wrong, and if you did, apologize. It's that simple.'_

He slowly approached Kikyou, who was, once again, accompanied by her soul collectors and Shikigami. Suikotsu took a deep breath and stepped out in the open.

"L-Lady Kikyou!"

She turned to him. "Dr. Suikotsu, is there a problem?" she asked emotionlessly, but her eyes showed her fear.

"Um…" He rubbed his hands together nervously. "Sort of. I was wondering if we could talk."

He didn't miss the nervous look pass over her face. "I-I'm rather busy right now."

"Please, Lady Kikyou." He begged. "Are you angry with me? Have I done something wrong? If so, I apologize."

Kikyou shook her head. "No, you've done nothing wrong."

"Then why are you avoiding me?"

"I… I…"

She looked at him fearfully before doing the only thing she could think of. She ran. Neither her soul collectors nor the Shikigami followed her.

"Lady Kikyou! Wait!" He made a move to go after her, but stopped, not sure if he should. "What is going on?" he muttered.

"Go after her."

"What?" he gave the Shikigami a confused look.

"Go after her." Asuka repeated.

"Our master needs you now." Kocho added. "And you her."

"Quickly, before she gets too far ahead."

Suikotsu remained where he was for a moment before nodding at them and going after the priestess. He was going to get to the bottom of this.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Kikyou leaned against a tree as she caught her breath. She'd had to get out of there, away from him. Right now she had to control herself, and she couldn't do that around him.

Whether she liked it or not, Kikyou knew that she had feelings for the doctor, and after hearing his conversation with Asuka and Kocho, she discovered that he might feel the same way. So she panicked. She did not want to fall in love again, nor did she want anyone else to fall for her, not after what had happened last time. She couldn't possibly ask him to leave, so she settled for avoiding him as much as possible.

But now he was coming for her to find out why she had been avoiding him. She couldn't explain it, so she ran. Ran like she always did. She was always running, trying to find her place in the world, but afraid to accept what was right in front of her.

' _Enough of this! I am a priestess! I am stronger than this! I have faced down the most powerful and evil creatures to walk this earth! I will not fall to my feelings for a man! Not again!'_

"Lady Kikyou!"

Kikyou gasped as she heard Suikotsu call her. Why was he here? Why had her soul collectors and Shikigami allowed him to follow? Surely they had known that she didn't want to be around him.

' _Don't spot me.'_

"Lady Kikyou, there you are."

' _So much for that.'_

She stepped out from behind the tree to see Suikotsu running towards him. She caught her breath as the setting sun behind him seemed to light up his body. She heard a pounding noise as all other sounds quieted, and she realized that it was her heartbeat. The beat seemed to get louder the closer the doctor got.

Suikotsu stepped on a twig and the snapping noise brought her out of her trance.

' _I must get away.'_

She turned to run, but Suikotsu grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to him.

"Lady Kikyou, why are you running from me?" he asked.

"Let me go!" she shouted, struggling against his hold.

"I'm worried about you." said Suikotsu, keeping hold of her arm. "You've been avoiding me recently, yet you tell me I've done nothing wrong, and then you run from me when I try to help you. What's going on?"

"Let me go!" she repeated. She pulled away, breaking his hold on her. This caused her to fall down. Her hair fell over her face, hiding her expression from him. "Just get away from me!"

Suikotsu noticed that she sounded close to tears. "Lady Kikyou, what's going on with you? Please, tell me."

"You'll leave me too!" she cried.

Suikotsu blinked. "What?"

"Everyone leaves me! I've done so much for people, yet they all forgot and betrayed me! You'll do the same!"

Suikotsu was confused. "What are you talking about? Lady Kikyou, no one has left or betrayed you."

"They have! Inuyasha chose Kagome over me! My sister chose to side with them instead of me! All those that I've helped only wanted me for my priestess powers, but after that they couldn't care less that I've gone! You'll do the same! You all-"

Suikotsu surprised her by embracing her. "Lady Kikyou, you've suffered so much. You must have been holding this in for years. Yes, you have been used, betrayed, and tossed aside, and I am sorry that that has happened to you. You don't deserve it. But I promise you now, I won't ever use or betray you. I'll stay with you."

Tears began flooding down Kikyou's cheeks. "You say that now, but you can't mean it. I heard the same thing from Inuyasha, and he-"

"I am  _not_  Inuyasha!" Suikotsu cried. "Don't let one bad thing that happened to you affect your life. It's ok to trust people. So trust me."

Kikyou slowly pulled away from him and looked into his eyes. She saw no lie in them. Could she trust him? Maybe she could. Maybe… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Pretty dramatic. I feel bad for Kikyou. She has been used and abused throughout the series. It's no wonder she has trouble trusting people. Asuka and Kocho think that Suikotsu can help her, but can he? Wait and see.)


	18. Dream Scheme

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Lucerne finally makes a move on Kikyou and Suikotsu. She knows that Kikyou was betrayed by the person she loved in the past and is going to use that to her advantage.)
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing

**Chapter 18: Dream Scheme**

Lucerne smirked as she looked down at the sleeping figures. It was time to see how strong the bond between Kikyou and Suikotsu really was. The only ones that were awake were Kocho and Asuka; since they didn't need to sleep.

"Lets turn up the heat." She muttered.

Slashing at the air, Lucerne unleashed a stream of fire. The two Shikigami were struck down before they even knew they were under attack. Lucerne snickered as she waved the smoke out of her face.

"Ashes to ashes." She said.

She seemed to walk on air as she made her way over to Kikyou. A thread dangled from her finger as she slowly brought the end down to touch the sleeping priestess' forehead.

"It may be a dream, but it's still your worst nightmare."

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

_Kikyou laughed happily with her little sister as they strolled through their village. Everything was exactly as it should be. She was surrounded by her friends and family, living peacefully in her home village. The Shikon Hunters were sitting around telling stories of their adventures while Kanna, Asuka, and Kocho played happily with the soul collectors. Yes, everything was exactly as it should be._

" _Sister Kikyou, Sister Kikyou!" little Kaede cried, pulling on her sister's arm._

_Kikyou chuckled. "Calm down, Kaede. I can't understand you when you're so excited."_

" _I can't help it, Sister. I'm so excited. You said that you were going to teach me archery today."_

" _Did I now? Well then, I wouldn't want to disappoint you."_

_She led her sister into the forest, where no one would disturb their training. Kikyou demonstrated how to string and shoot an arrow._

" _Like this?" Kaede asked._

" _Almost." Said Kikyou. "You're not holding it quite right. It's more like this. Ok, now put your arm here. Good. Now fire."_

_Kaede shot the arrow. It flew only a few feet before turning downward and landing in the ground._

" _Aw, I can't do it!" Kaede cried._

_Kikyou laughed. "Don't worry, you'll get it. It just takes time."_

" _How much?"_

" _Practice makes perfect."_

_Kaede looked determine. "Ok, then I'll practice everyday until I'm as good as you, Sister Kikyou."_

_Kikyou smiled. "I just know you'll do it."_

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

The thread glowed with a silver light as it showed Lucerne what Kikyou was dreaming of. It was a very peaceful dream filled with times of happiness spent with loved ones. And it made Lucerne sick.

"That's enough of that." She said. "It's time for the real fun to begin."

The thread began glowing red.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

" _That's the last arrow." Said Kikyou. "Have you had enough for today?"_

_Kaede shook her head. "No, I want to shoot some more."_

_Kikyou smiled. "Ok then, a little longer."_

" _I'll get the arrows!" Kaede cried happily. She ran to retrieve the arrows, but ended up tripping over a root. "Ouch!"_

" _Kaede!" Kikyou cried, hurrying over to her sister. "Are you ok?"_

_Kaede moaned, clutching her leg. "It hurts." She said._

_Kikyou sighed. "It looks like you sprained it. Come on, we'll have the doctor look at you."_

_She scooped up her sister and carried her back to the village, over to the hut where the doctor stayed._

" _Dr. Suikotsu, are you in?" she asked._

_Suikotsu poked his head out. "Ah, Lady Kikyou, Little Kaede, what brings you here?"_

" _My leg." Said Kaede._

" _We had a little accident." Kikyou explained, setting her sister down._

" _Oh dear." Said Suikotsu. He examined her injury. "It doesn't look too bad. Come on in." They entered the hut. "Take a seat, right over there."_

_Getting what was required, Suikotsu examined Kaede's leg. She winced when he cleaned the dirt off and bandaged it._

" _I'm not going to lose my leg, am I?" she asked fearfully._

_Suikotsu laughed. "No, no. Of course not. It's just a small sprain. You'll be fine. Just keep off it for a little while."_

_Kaede nodded. "Ok, I will."_

_Suikotsu gave her a smile. "Since you've been such a good girl, I've got a little surprise for you." he said. "Would you like a surprise?"_

_Kaede nodded. "Yes, please."_

_Suikotsu smiled and began rummaging around through his things._

" _Ah, here it is. Are you ready for your surprise?"_

" _Yes!"_

_Suikotsu spun around and buried a knife in the young girl's gut. Kaede's happy expression turned into one of shock and pain._

" _Kaede!" Kikyou cried._

_With a glazed look in her eyes, Kaede turned to her sister. "S-Sister K-K-Kiyou…"_

_Kaede collapsed. Suikotsu snickered as he pulled the knife from the girl's dying body. He brought it to his lips and licked the blood off the blade._

" _Delicious." He said._

_Kikyou fell to her knees as she stared in disbelief at her sister's body. "K-Kaede…" Tears poured down her cheeks. "KAEDE!"_

_She let out an anguished cry as Suikotsu laughed at her misery. "Your cries are like sweet music to my ears." He said._

_Kikyou looked at him, her eyes filled with pain and hatred. "You… you monster!"_

_She dove at him, but Suikotsu buried his fist in her gut. Kikyou gasped in pain and fell to her knees. Suikotsu chuckled as he lifted her up by her hair._

" _What's wrong, priestess? You seem so miserable." He sneered._

_Kikyou glared at him. "I… trusted you."_

_Suikotsu just laughed. "Trust. So hard to gain, yet so easily broken. Just like you!"_

_He threw her outside of the hut. Kikyou fell to the ground, not wanting to ever get up again. But the smell of burning flesh caused her to open her eyes._

_She gasped at the sight before her. The entire village was in ruins. Bodies littered the ground as flames consumed everything in their path._

" _No." she whispered. "How did this happen?"_

_She heard an evil laugh behind her as Suikotsu stepped outside of the hut. But it was not the Suikotsu that she knew, but the evil murderous Suikotsu of the Band of Seven. The marks on his face made him look even more evil._

" _Are you surprised?" he asked. "You should expect this by now. Everyone you know and love will die, and those that don't will betray you. Just like that half-breed, I too played with your heart and deceived you. So tell me Kikyou, does it hurt? How does it feel to be betrayed again?"_

_Kikyou forced herself to her feet. She looked at Suikotsu with the deepest loathing._

" _What are you going to do?" he asked. "Do you want to kill me?"_

_Kikyou did nothing. Suikotsu smirked and stabbed her. Kikyou gasped and slumped forward. Suikotsu pulled the knife from her chest and let her fall to the ground._

" _Stupid foolish woman." He said. "Tell me how it feels to be betrayed by the one you love again. Does it hurt? Does it? Tell me!"_

_Kikyou groaned in pain. "It… would…" She looked up at him. "If you were really Suikotsu."_

_Suikotsu looked surprised. "What are you talking about? Of course I'm Suikotsu. Can't you see that?"_

" _What I see… is a cruel trick… I was tricked… before, but that was because… because I was truly… blind back then. You may be able to… be able to… fool my eyes… but you can't fool… my heart… You're not Suikotsu!"_

_Suikotsu growled. "Foolish wench!"_

_He raised his hand with the hand-claws to strike her. Kikyou held up her own hand and unleashed a wave of spiritual energy._

" _Reveal yourself!" she shouted._

_The image of Suikotsu shattered. Behind it, Kikyou got a quick glance of Lucerne before she woke up._

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Kikyou's eyes snapped open as her dream ended. For a brief moment, she thought she saw the woman masquerading as Suikotsu standing over her, but she was gone a split second later.

She sat up so quickly that she woke up Kanna and Suikotsu.

"Kikyou?" Suikotsu muttered, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"A dream…" Kikyou murmured. "Asuka! Kocho!"

There was no sign of the Shikigami, nor could she sense their presence anywhere. They would  _never_  leave without her telling them to, especially when she was asleep. She decided to check to make sure. She attempted to summon them, and they reappeared before her. So they had been destroyed, but by who?

"Asuka, Kocho, what happened?" she asked.

The Shikigami shook their heads. "We don't know." said Asuka.

"It happened before we knew anyone was there." Kocho finished.

Suikotsu looked confused. "Wha-What's going on?"

"Someone was here." said Kikyou.

"Who?"

"Who…" Kikyou repeated. "That is the question, isn't it?"

Kanna remained silent, but her eyes shifted in the direction Lucerne had took off in.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Lucerne looked at her scorched hand. Kikyou hand burned her with her spiritual energy. Things certainly hadn't gone the way she had planned. How did Kikyou see through her deception? That hadn't been an ordinary dream, but one manipulated by demonic energy. It should have been as real to Kikyou as anything else.

' _Yet she wasn't fooled. She didn't know it was a dream. She thought it was really happening, but she wasn't fooled.'_

Lucerne growled. Damn that Kikyou. She would pay for this. There were other ways to cause Kikyou heartache besides getting her to think that she was betrayed.

"I'll just have to go for the target of her affections." She said, looking down at the group. It was then that she noticed Kanna looking in her direction.  _'She knows.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Lucerne's plan to make Kikyou think that Suikotsu betrayed her failed. Kikyou saw through her trickery. But now Lucerne has decided to go after Suikotsu. Where will things go from here? Wait and see.)


	19. One Last Attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: It's a blast from the past in this chapter. There's also a surprise ending, so look forward to that.)
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing

**Chapter 19: One Last Attack**

"We should be nearing the next village soon." Said Kikyou. "I would give it another day or two."

"That's good." Suikotsu replied. "We're running low on supplies. We'll need to restock."

"We'll take care of that once we get there." She turned to her Shikigami. "Asuka, Kocho, could you fly ahead and see how much further the next village is?"

"As you wish." They chanted, and took off.

Suikotsu gave them a worried look. "Is it ok to let them go off alone?" he asked.

Kikyou nodded. "Don't worry. They technically can't really die. If their bodies get destroyed or damaged, I can simply summon them again."

Suikotsu gave her an embarrassed smile. "Oh yeah, I keep forgetting that they're not human."

Kikyou frowned. "That makes no difference."

"Oh, I know that!" said Suikotsu quickly. "I didn't mean anything by it! I know that they're no different from-"

Kikyou laughed. "I'm just kidding. Don't take it so personally."

Suikotsu looked both relieved and confused.  _'Lady Kikyou is… kidding. That's unlike her. She's normally so serious all the time.'_  He smiled.  _'But I suppose that's a good thing.'_

"Master!"

Kikyou looked up as Kocho returned. "What's wrong?" she asked worriedly.

"We've spotted the village." Asuka reported. "It's been completely destroyed."

"What?" cried Kikyou and Suikotsu.

"Everything has been destroyed, and the villages have been slaughtered."

Suikotsu looked horrified. "No… it can't be." He muttered.

Kikyou looked equally as horrified. "Where's Asuka?"

Kocho shook her head. "She was struck down."

"And you're next!"

Blades of demonic energy flew at the group. They would have struck Kikyou, but Kocho took the hit. Her body was destroyed by the attack.

"Kocho!" cried Kikyou. She turned angrily in the direction the attack had come in. Shikigami or not, Asuka and Kocho were her friends and guardians. She did not like seeing them getting struck down, even if she could summon them again. "Who are you? How dare you attack us! Come out now!"

She heard an evil, yet familiar laugh. "I have no problem coming out, and I attacked you because I can. As for who I am…" Yamikotsu stepped out of the shadows, "you already know me."

Kikyou gasped. "Y-Yamikotsu."

He smirked. "Hello, Kikyou. It's been awhile."

Suikotsu stared at the madman in disbelief. "That's Yamikotsu?"

Yamikotsu snickered. "That's me. And you're the pathetic excuse of a man that kept interrupting my fun."

"Interrupting your fun!" Suikotsu shouted. "You call harming innocent people fun?"

Yamikotsu nodded. "Very. But of course, someone like you would be disgusted by such a thing. You are so weak, it's pathetic. You were better off as your dark half."

"Don't you dare say that!" Said Suikotsu.

Yamikotsu chuckled. "It's true. Look at you. You're a nobody. No one knows who you are. You're nothing. But when you were your dark half, you were a somebody. You were Suikotsu of the Band of Seven. Everyone knew your name and feared you. You were considered a demon among humans. Now, you're just another face in the crowd."

Kikyou stepped forward. "That's not true. Dr. Suikotsu is a kind honest man that does everything he can for people, even at the risk of his own life. The people he saved will always remember him."

Yamikotsu rolled his eyes. "All this mushy stuff is making me sick. Besides, this isn't a popularity contest."

"Then why bring it up?"

He shrugged. "I'm simply pointing out how pathetic he is."

Kikyou strung an arrow and took aim. "Say that again! I dare you!"

Yamikotsu raised an eyebrow. "My, my, what's this? You sure are protective of him. Don't tell me you've fallen in love with him."

Kikyou blushed, trying to maintain her angry face. "That is besides the point! You're a psychotic killer! I'll protect everyone from you, no matter who they are!"

The madman chuckled. "Of course you will. Too bad you failed to kill me last time. But I guess you were so concerned with you're  _lover_  that you forgot about me." Both Kikyou and Suikotsu blushed. This made Yamikotsu laugh. "Did I say something wrong? You're both beet red." He shook his head. "But that's enough fooling around. It's time to settle this once and for all. I'm free from that pest," he nodded at Suikotsu, "and I'm at full strength. So lets end this!"

He swung his giant scythe, unleashing the demonic energy within it. Kikyou fired her arrow. It cut straight through Yamikotsu's attack, and headed for the madman himself. Yamikotsu jumped aside as the arrow struck where he had been standing, unleashing a wave of spiritual energy.

"Those arrows, they're as annoying as ever." He growled.

He charged at her, swinging his scythe. Kikyou channeled her spiritual powers into her bow and blocked the oncoming blade. Yamikotsu's strength over powered her own, pushing her back.

"Lady Kikyou!" Suikotsu cried.

The soul collectors wrapped around him, preventing him from going to the aid of the priestess.

"Stay back!" Kikyou cried. "This is my fight. You'll only get hurt."

"That's right." Yamikotsu laughed. "You're too pathetic and weak to do anything."

"I told you not to call him that!" said Kikyou.

She pulled away suddenly. Since Yamikotsu had been pushing against her, he stumbled forward. Kikyou swung her bow, hitting Yamikotsu in the gut with the end. Since spiritual energy was put in the attack, Yamikotsu went flying.

"Impressive." He growled, getting to his feet. "But I've gotten a lot stronger since the last time we've met." He tapped his head. "I have some of the memories the Band of Seven had. I remember what happened when Bonkotsu killed 1000 humans and 1000 demons with his Banryū." He grinned evilly. "I have done the same. I've taken the lives of 1000 humans and 1000 demons. On top of that, my scythe already contained demonic powers."

He lifted the enormous weapon over his head and began spinning it around. The blade started glowing red. As he continued to spin the blade, a swirling vortex of demonic energy appeared over his head.

"Now see my scythe's true power!"

He swung the scythe, cutting through the vortex. A beam of demonic energy shot out of the area of the vortex he had cut through. Kikyou gasped in surprise and put up a barrier. The beam of demonic energy struck the barrier. It shattered, but Kikyou remained unharmed, though she was knocked off her feet.

"What was that?" she moaned, forcing herself up.

"Prepare yourself, because I'm about to do it again." Yamikotsu declared, spinning around his scythe, repeating the attack.

Kikyou held up her hand a put up another barrier, but this one was much weaker than the last one.

' _That will never hold!'_  Suikotsu realized, as he continued to struggle against the soul collectors. "Lady Kikyou!"

"It won't hold." Said Kanna, confirming Suikotsu's fears.

"Block this, bitch!" cried Suikotsu, cutting through the swirling vortex.

The beam slammed into Kikyou's barrier. It immediately began cracking.

"Damn it, let go!" Suikotsu shouted, and he broke away from the soul collectors.

The barrier shattered as Yamikotsu's attack broke through. Kikyou braced herself for the attack, but instead was tackled by Suikotsu. The attack missed, but the shockwave sent the two of them flying. Suikotsu went much farther, being closer to the blast.

Yamikotsu lifted an eyebrow. "So, you saved her. Maybe you're not completely useless."

Kikyou sat up. "Dr. Suikotsu, that was reckless!" she scolded.

She received no answer. Suikotsu was laying motionless on the ground, either knocked out or worse.

"Suikotsu!"

She rushed to his side, dropping her bow as she turned him over. He was still breathing, so he wasn't dead, but he didn't look so good.

"Suikotsu, wake up. Wake up!" she cried.

"How touching." Said Yamikotsu.

He lifted his scythe. Kikyou's eyes darted over to her bow, laying a few feet away. She made a grab for it, but a blast of demonic energy from Yamikotsu's scythe blasted it far away.

"Idiot girl." Said Yamikotsu. "You let that nobody distract you. You really are a fool." He smirked. "Do you really love him?" Kikyou glared at him, but didn't answer. Yamikotsu just laughed. "Not going to answer? That's ok, you don't have to. I can tell. You're just afraid to admit it. This could be fun." He lifted his scythe. "I'll tell you what I'm going to do. I'm going to put your feelings to the test. Since the good doctor is unconscious right now and incapable of defending himself, I'm going to attack him. From this range, you won't be able to move him out of the way in time without getting caught in the attack, and you don't have enough strength to put up another barrier strong enough to hold back my attack. So what are you going to do? Will you stay with him, or will you let him die? Choose now!"

He swung his scythe. A blast of demonic energy shot out of the blade, slicing apart everything in its path. Kikyou held Suikotsu's limp form tightly and refused to budge as the attack came closer.

Yamikotsu smirked. "So that's your choice."

What came next happened so fast that no one could have stopped it. Kanna was suddenly standing in front of Kikyou and Suikotsu. She held up her mirror as the attack approached. Kanna's mirror shined brightly as the attack hit. It stopped suddenly and reversed direction, heading back to Yamikotsu.

"What's this?" Yamikotsu cried.

His scythe shattered as the attack passed by. His eyes were wide with disbelief as he tried to figure out what had happened. From the top of his head, a red line traveled down his body. He was split right down the middle. First the left side fell away, leaving his right side standing before that fell down too.

Kanna lowered her mirror. "It is done." She said. She turned to Kikyou and Suikotsu. "Lady Kikyou, are you well?"

Kikyou looked surprised that she was still alive. "Kanna, did you…"

"I reflected the attack." Kanna replied. "Yamikotsu is dead now. The danger has passed."

Kikyou sighed. "Thank you."

Kanna nodded. "How is Dr. Suikotsu?"

Kikyou looked down at Suikotsu, placing her hand on his cheek. "He will be fine. I'll make sure of it."

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Lucerne sighed. "So, it looks like it's over for Yamikotsu." She shrugged. "Oh well, it was fun while it lasted. But still, who would have thought that he would meet his end at Kanna's hands." She shook her head. "Perhaps it's time to stop fooling around and just finish them off. I believe I've toyed with her enough. Guess I'll just kill them." She looked down from the clouds, watching Kikyou tend to Suikotsu. "I'll wait for the doctor to recover. They can have their happiness for now, right before I snatch it from them." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Bet you didn't see that coming. Kanna was the one to defeat Yamikotsu. You probably thought he had died, but I had simply taken him out of the picture for awhile. And with him gone, only Lucerne is left, and she is getting ready to attack Kikyou herself. Soon everything will be revealed, so stay tuned.)


	20. I've Had Enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: A really emotional chapter. Kikyou has an emotional breakdown. Can Suikotsu help her? Read and find out.)
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing

**Chapter 20: I've Had Enough**

Kikyou and her companions walked through the village that had been destroyed by Yamikotsu. Asuka and Kocho, who had been summoned again, were right, the village was completely destroyed. It looked as if Yamikotsu had left no man, woman, or child alive. At least he was in Hell where he belonged, and everyone was safe from his reign of terror for good.

A tear ran down Kikyou's cheek as she looked at the destruction. "This is terrible…" she murmured. "How could… how could anyone do this?"

"It is in his nature to be cruel." Said Kanna. "Yamikotsu was born from some of the most evil men to ever live. He inherited their bloodlust."

"That's no excuse!" Kikyou shouted. "Evil by nature or not, it all comes down to choice. Yamikotsu chose to give in to his evil desires. Even demons have more of a conscience than that man did."

"Master, it is in the past." Said Kocho. "We cannot change the past, only shape the future."

Kikyou sighed. "Yes, you're right." She looked around at the destruction again. "Though I doubt we will find any, we should search for survivors, and bury the dead."

They searched, but all they found was death and destruction. As Kikyou predicted, there were no survivors. Yamikotsu had been relentless. Several bodies had been mutilated to the point that they were unrecognizable. It took all night and most of the next day, but finally all the dead were buried.

"What now?" asked Suikotsu.

Kikyou's bottom lip was trembling as she tried to control herself. "There is another village not too far from here. I can only hope that Yamikotsu hadn't gotten to that one too." She felt tears coming on, and she rubbed her eyes. "I have something I want to do. I'll return later. Please, no one follow me."

"Lady Kikyou?" Suikotsu cried.

Both Asuka and Kocho held out their hands to stop him. "Leave her be." Said the former.

"But-"

"She needs to be alone right now." Said Kocho. "Give her some time."

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Kikyou had finally had enough. She just couldn't take this anymore. All this death and destruction, and all because of her. It just wasn't fair. Why did people have to suffer because of her? All these demons kept coming after her since her spiritual powers were so strong, and they wanted to test their strength against her; either that or they were out for revenge for demons she had killed. But as long as she was a priestess, they would just keep coming.

' _Well let them come.'_  She decided.  _'I've had more than enough.'_

She unleashed her spiritual powers, but this time she was casting a spell to summon the demons in the surrounding area. It didn't take long for the demons to respond to her call, and they all flocked towards her location. They were all lesser demons since the stronger ones were able to resist her summons. That was ok though, since lesser demons, the same kind that traveled with Naraku, were her targets. These were the ones that mostly gave into their bloodlust and attacked humans; just like Yamikotsu.

' _Yes, come for me. Come and fulfill your bloodlust.'_

She strung an arrow and fired, taking out a handful of demons. They kept coming since Kikyou kept summoning them. When she used up all her arrows, she waited until they got close enough for her to blast them with her spiritual powers.

Finally, after hours of fighting, she blasted the last one out of the sky. She was tired and drained of strength, but the ache in her heart was still there.

' _Is that all? I_ know _that is not all. If it were simply these pathetic creatures that were the problem, then I would be no different than anyone else with a demon problem.'_  "Come on! Where are you? You all want me dead, well here's your chance! Come and get me! I'M RIGHT HERE!"

She closed her eyes and used another summoning spell, putting all her strength into it. This would attract some of the stronger demons that had been able to resist her previous calling. And when they came, she would-

"Lady Kikyou!"

Kikyou's eyes snapped open as Suikotsu called her name. She cocked her head to the side curiously as the doctor ran towards her.

"Dr. Suikotsu, why are you here?" she asked emotionlessly.

Suikotsu grabbed her shoulders, startling her. "Stop this." he demanded.

"Stop what?"

"Kanna told me what you were doing." He said. "She could feel your summoning spell. Why are you summoning demons?"

Kikyou's eyes narrowed. "It is no concern of yours of what I do. And I thought I had told you not to follow me."

"It is my concern!" Suikotsu shouted. "I care about you, Lady Kikyou. I see you in pain like this and it upsets me. Tell me what's wrong and I'll do whatever I can to help."

Kikyou stared at him for a moment before pulling away. "I am tired of this. All my life I have seen people suffer. I have suffered, even died, for others. I try to do good, and I know that I do, but all I am so tired of seeing the evils this world has. All I want is to live a peaceful life as an ordinary woman."

She let a few tears fall down her face. She just couldn't take this anymore. Why couldn't she just live peacefully? Why couldn't she just be plain old Kikyou?

"So why don't you?" asked Suikotsu.

Kikyou looked up in surprise. "What?"

"No one ever said that you had to be a wondering priestess. You can be an ordinary woman. Your sister and Lady Kagome all do. They have their share of demon problems, but they still live peaceful happy lives. You can do the same. You don't have to wonder around lost and lonely anymore."

Kikyou stared at him, her eyes shining. "Dr. Suikotsu…"

He nodded, giving her a smile. "It'll be fine. When we get to the next village, we'll ask if we can stay. I'm sure they'll have no objections. We can all live there peacefully, you, me, Kanna, Asuka, Kocho, and your soul collectors. And you won't have to go around fighting demons anymore. You can be an ordinary woman, just like you've always wanted."

Kikyou didn't know what to say. He made it sound so simple. Could she really just go and live the life of an ordinary woman, just like that?

"But, there's still the matter of the demon that was behind Yamikotsu's creation." She said, trying to find a flaw in his plan, not that she wanted there to be one. "Whoever they are, they'll come after me."

Suikotsu continued to smile. "Then we'll take care of them, then find a place to live. This demon will be your final mission as a priestess. Everything will be alright, trust me."

' _T-Trust him? Can I… trust him?'_

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

"You're serious?" cried the village leader. "Our neighboring town has been entirely destroyed?"

Kikyou nodded sadly. "I'm afraid so."

The village leader hung his head, sighing sadly. "I can't believe it. Was a demon responsible?"

"The one responsible has been dealt with." Said Kikyou, not wanting to tell the village leader any more than he needed to know. "But I fear that there was someone behind the attack. My companions and I are searching for them, but we are short on supplies. Would it be too much to ask for you to-"

"Of course!" the village leader cried. "We were close friends with that village. And the one responsible must be dealt with, before they attack our village."

Kikyou nodded. "Thank you. We appreciate your kindness."

She looked beyond the village at the tree-covered mountains. She knew that the demon that was after her was somewhere out there. She would find it and exterminate it. Then, finally, she could live a life of peace. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: I know that things have been moving slow, but next chapter, Kikyou finally has her confrontation with Lucerne, and discovers just who she is. You won't want to miss that, so stay tuned.)


	21. Lucerne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: The moment you have been waiting for has come at last. Lucerne's identity will finally be revealed, as well as her reason for wanting Kikyou dead. All will be explained in this chapter. Get ready, because there is no way you were expecting this. If you're still confused, read the Author's Note at the end.)
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing

**Chapter 21: Lucerne**

"You can see the entire village from up here." said Suikotsu.

Kikyou looked down from the rocky ledge and saw that she could indeed see the whole village. She chuckled. "The people look like ants from here." She shook her head, trying to stay focused. "But we don't have time to enjoy the view, right now. I'm still sensing a powerful demonic aura."

Suikotsu nodded. "Yes, you're right. I got distracted. I'm sorry. So, are we getting close?"

Kikyou frowned. "It's hard to tell. The power keeps rising and falling, almost as if the person is playing with me."

"It sounds more like they're calling you." said Suikotsu.

"She is." Said Kanna.

The other two gave her a strange look.

"'She is'?" Suikotsu repeated.

"Kanna, do you know something?" Kikyou asked.

Kanna didn't reply. She couldn't. She was certain of who was behind all of this now, but didn't know what to do. She was torn between Kikyou and Lucerne.

"She's not far now." She said. "She's just up ahead."

Kikyou narrowed her eyes. "So you do know something."

"She wants to meet with you. You will have all your answers shortly."

"Then you know who it is?" She waited for an answer. Kanna remained silent, but she nodded. "How long have you known?"

"I have suspected it for some time." said Kanna. "I even warned you about her on the day Yamikotsu expelled Dr. Suikotsu from his body. But it wasn't until earlier today that I became certain."

Kikyou was frustrated with Kanna for not telling her this sooner. "Is she the one you warned me about?"

Kanna nodded. "She is."

That was all that needed to be said. Kikyou walked right passed the demon girl, not even bothering to hide the fact that she was angry. The others followed behind her, with Kanna in the back.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Lucerne smiled as they got close. The time had finally come. She was done toying with them and testing their abilities. It was time to finish this once and for all.

"I've been waiting for you, Kikyou." She said.

Kikyou stopped as she heard the female voice. "So, you must be the one that was behind all of this."

The person laughed. "Yes, everything from Akane's attacks, to Daiki's army of the dead, to Yamikotsu's creation. I've had my eye on you for a long time, Kikyou. A really long time."

Kikyou crossed her arms. "If you've had your eye on me for so long, then why didn't you just come for me sooner instead of sending all your useless servants."

"What can I say? I enjoy using and manipulating people. Sound familiar? Don't you know another demon that enjoys doing that, or should I say half-demon?"

Kikyou's eyes narrowed. "Naraku." she seethed.

The demoness chuckled. "So you still remember his name after all this time. Well, you'll be remembering my name too." Lucerne came out of hiding, appearing right in front of them. She was a young woman, perhaps 20 years old. Though she was a demon, she was humanoid and very beautiful. Long glossy black hair nearly reached her ankles. She had white bird wings that hung down from her shoulders in the position most insects would have their wings in. She also had a small pair of wings on her hands, each wing growing out on the left and right side of her wrist. Like most demons, she had pointy ears, fangs, and claws. Her eyes were the same pale purple color without pupils that reminded Kikyou of Hakudōshi, and the whites of her eyes were blood red. Her ruby red lips turned into an evil grin as she introduced herself. "I am Lucerne."

"Lucerne." Kikyou repeated. "So finally we meet."

"Yes, finally." Lucerne agreed. "Some of you I'm meeting for the first time, and others I've already met." She glanced at Kanna and sneered. "Hello again, Kanna."

Kanna gave her a blank look. "Hello again… Sister."

Kikyou and Suikotsu turned to Kanna in disbelief.

"What?" cried Suikotsu.

"Sister?" exclaimed Kikyou. "Kanna, you told me that Naraku had no other incarnations."

"Lucerne is not one of Naraku's incarnations." Said Kanna. "She is his daughter."

Kikyou gasped, completely shocked. "That's impossible. Naraku never had a mate. I would have sensed that."

Lucerne laughed. "Come now, Kikyou. Not all demons that produce offspring become mates. That was the case with Sesshomaru's parents. My parents were never mated either. But my father did take on a lover for a brief period of time."

"And who was your mother?" Kikyou asked.

Lucerne flipped back her hair. "The perfect choice at the time. Princess Abi."

Again Kikyou was surprised. "That cannot be. Naraku and Abi only knew each other for a few days before he killed her. Besides that, she despised him. She would never become his lover."

Lucerne shook her head. "You need to think outside the box. My father was very strategic. He created a staff for her out of his bones. She thought that it only amplified her powers and provided a barrier, but it did more than that. It was also a method for him to control her. He used that staff to control her mind, in a similar way he did to Kohaku. One time he took control of her and impregnated her, then wiped her memories."

Kikyou blinked in surprise. Was this true? Had Naraku really forced Princess Abi to conceive a child without her permission or knowledge? It was definitely something Naraku might do, but did he really, or was Lucerne making up stories? There were several holes in her story.

"It still doesn't make sense." Said Kikyou. "Naraku killed her only a few days after they met. Demons do reproduce quicker than humans, but not even you could have been born that quickly."

"Nor was I." said Lucerne. "My father didn't want anyone to know about my existence, not even my mother. I was but a speck in my mother's womb when my father killed her. Had he waited a few days more, she would have become aware of me, but he killed her before that happened. He tore me from her womb when he stabbed her with his tentacles. After that he absorbed me into his body, but kept me alive. Then he fused pieces of his flesh together to create an artificial womb out of pieces of female demons he absorbed. I grew in there until I was born."

Kikyou frowned in disgust. This was truly a plot worthy of Naraku. He was also fully capable of doing such things. He could use pieces of his body together to create demons or pieces of demons. But to think that he forced Abi to conceive a child and then stole it from her before she even knew of its existence was cruel. And then to go to such lengths to keep his child a secret, and for what purpose? Kikyou still didn't know why.

"He sure went through a lot of trouble for you. But what for? He could easily create incarnations."

Lucerne nodded. "Yes, that's true, but I was different. I had a different purpose than my brothers and sisters. When I was conceived, my father deliberately chose my gender to suit his purpose. When I matured, I was to carry Akago in my womb. I was going to be the protector of my father's heart. Unlike his incarnations, us naturally born demons are stronger, which was why he chose a powerful demoness like Abi to be my mother. And to make sure that his heart would be even more protected, no one was to know of my existence. Only Kanna knew."

Kikyou was disgusted, but not surprised by Lucerne's explanation. Naraku's entire reason for wanting a child was to protect his heart. How despicable. "I thought that Mōryōmaru was to be the carrier and protector of Akago." She said.

Lucerne shook her head. "That was only until I had matured enough to be able to carry Akago. Mōryōmaru was a temporary host, and a decoy. But Akago was killed when I was but an infant, so my father's plan failed. Even so, he decided to keep me a secret anyway. He decided for a new use for Mōryōmaru and me. He wanted us to become mates when I was old enough. Mōryōmaru was created to be the perfect demon, and I was the daughter of Naraku and Princess Abi, our union would create powerful offspring. Demons that would serve my father. But once again, Mōryōmaru was killed before my father's plan could come through. Then he was killed shortly after. And once my father died, I left to find my own way in the world. Which brought me to you."

"I see." Said Kikyou, understanding now. "Naraku sure goes to great lengths for some of the most ridiculous plans."

"But why would you going after Lady Kikyou?" asked Suikotsu. "Are you trying to avenge your father? Why would you want to avenge him? He killed your mother before you could even meet her. He planned your whole birth and life just to suit his purpose. Why would you want to avenge him?"

Lucerne shook her head. "You're wrong. I hated my father. If you think I'm avenging him then you're very wrong indeed. I simply wish to take Kikyou's life. It seems that I inherited my hatred for her from my father."

"You also inherited his wicked ways." Said Kikyou. "Well, I'm glad that Naraku's plans were ruined. We haven't known of your existence for years. Had you become Akago's protector, we might never have found his heart and defeated him."

"I would have killed him myself eventually." Said Lucerne. "Though I'm sure that he would have come up with some way to control me like he did Kagura. No matter, I think things turned out for the best. Don't you think so, Sister?"

Kanna looked down as Kikyou turned angrily to her. "And you knew all this time. You knew she was out there and you never said a word."

"I couldn't." Kanna replied. "Naraku ordered me to never speak of her."

"Naraku is dead!" Kikyou shouted.

"Don't blame her." said Lucerne. "It's in Kanna's nature to obey her master, even after death."

This only infuriated Kikyou. "So, all this time, you were still following Naraku's orders. Is that all you can do, Kanna? Follow orders? Can't you think for yourself?"

Kanna gave her a blank look. "But Naraku wanted-"

"To hell with what Naraku wanted!" Kikyou shouted at her. "Never mind what Naraku or me or anyone else wants! What do you want Kanna?"

Kanna finally gave an emotional response. "What… I want?" she asked, as if not understanding what Kikyou was talking about.

Lucerne laughed. "What makes you think that she's not doing what she wants? I am her only remaining family member. She should want to protect me. Right, Sister?"

Kanna frowned. "I…"

"It doesn't matter." Said Kikyou. "Kanna, it seems as if you've made your choice as to where your loyalties really lie. And if they still belong to Naraku, even now, then I don't want to have anything to do with you."

Kanna gasped. She actually looked upset. It surprised her. She never felt emotions that much, and was confused as to what she was feeling right now.

Lucerne chuckled. "It looks like you hurt her feelings. I never thought I would see the day when Kanna would show emotion." She flipped her hair again. "Alright, it's time to get down to business. Kikyou, it's time for you to die. For good this time!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: And so, Lucerne's true identity is revealed. Surprised? I hope so, I was going for that. I know that this is beyond unlikely to happen, but it's a fanfiction. I was just brainstorming a bunch of ideas, and I always was a Naraku/Abi shipper. As for Lucerne's birth and everything, I just pieced together small things I noticed in the show and worked this story's plot around them. I made it so the staff that Naraku gave Abi was a means to posses her. Also, if you remember when he killed her, his tentacles pierced right through her stomach, which was when I made it that he tore Lucerne from her womb. He then used pieces of his body to create an artificial womb for her. Naraku does have the ability to fuse together pieces of his flesh in such ways. He used pieces of female demons he absorbed to create Lucerne's artificial womb. Well, that ends this chapter. If you have any more questions, ask me, and I'll explain next chapter. The story is almost done.)


	22. Choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: This is it, the final chapter. It's the big showdown between Kikyou and Lucerne. Suikotsu even has a surprise for the two of them. So enjoy the last chapter.)
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing

**Chapter 22: Choice**

Lucerne held up her hand. The little wings on her wrists flapped once and caught fire, though it didn't burn her. She smirked and threw a handful of fire at her prey. Kikyou quickly put up a barrier and shielded them all against the fire.

"Barriers will only get you so far." Said Lucerne.

She waved her hand and there were suddenly several threads, which were actually spider webs, attached to her fingertips. They flew in several directions, trapping them in a net of webbing.

"Turn up the heat." Said Lucerne.

The wings on her wrists ignited again and traveled from her fingertips to the spider webs, igniting them. Kikyou growled in frustration as she looked around. They were completely surrounded by flaming spider webs.

"I guess it's time." said Suikotsu.

Kikyou gave him a confused look. "Time for what?"

Suikotsu ignored the question as he reached into his pack. "I was hoping to never have to use this, but I got it in the last town just in case."

Kikyou's eyes widened as he took out and put on a pair of hand-claws, the same kind his dark side used.

"Dr. Suikotsu?" she asked uncertainly.

He nodded. "Don't worry, it's me. My dark half may be gone, but I still have his memories. So I know how to fight. I want to protect you, Lady Kikyou, so I got these so I could be useful when you faced the demon."

He slashed at the webs, cutting them down. Lucerne frowned as her webs fell away. This was very surprising. She had never expected Suikotsu to fight. But it didn't matter. He may know how to fight, but that didn't mean that he was good at it. She could easily deal with him.

"You should learn your place." She said, throwing a handful of fire at him, which he dodged. "You're a doctor, not a fighter. You gave up that part of you. You don't have it in you."

"I'll do anything for Lady Kikyou." Suikotsu cried.

He jumped in the air, slashing at Lucerne. She simple put up a barrier and blocked his pathetic attempt to attack her.

"That was a laugh." She said. "You can't do anything." Fire began rotating around her wrist as she created a large ball of fire. "Catch this!"

She threw the ball of fire at him. Kikyou quickly came up behind Suikotsu and pulled him back just in time.

"Asuka, Kocho, now!" she cried.

The Shikigami flew at Lucerne from behind. Lucerne just smirked, knowing that they were coming. The wings on her back expanded and began flapping. Blades of wind, similar to Kagura's Dance of Blades attack, flew at the two Shikigami, slicing them in half.

"They must get really tired of dying for you." said Lucerne. "But what else are they good for?"

Kikyou fired an arrow at her. Lucerne easily dodged it. She took a deep breath and blew. A cloud of miasma blew out of her mouth, surrounding Kikyou and Suikotsu. The soul collectors quickly came to their rescue, carrying them away. But Lucerne had expected this. She waved her hand, sending out several spider webs, ensnaring them.

"And now for some fire." Said Lucerne, and the wings on her wrists burst into flames again.

Kanna watched as her sister set fire to the spider webs. She turned to the others and watched as the soul collectors tried to keep Kikyou and Suikotsu away from the flames and out of reach of the miasma.

"What… I want." She said.

She turned to her sister and held up her mirror. Lucerne cringed as she felt something pulling at her. She looked at Kanna and her eyes widened. Kanna was trying to suck out her soul. Her own sister had turned on her.

"Kanna!" she shouted. "You traitor! Die!"

She sent a stream of fire at the demon girl. It hit her mirror and shattered it. Kanna was thrown backwards as the remains of her mirror dropped to the ground.

"Kanna?" said Kikyou in surprise, looking at the girl lying motionless on the ground. "She… chose us?"

Lucerne glared at her sister. "Little brat. Betraying me in the end." She looked at Kikyou. "Well, you told her to think for herself and do to what she wanted. I guess she did. And look where it got her."

Kikyou gave Lucerne a look of hatred. "Your own sister. You truly are heartless."

Lucerne shook her head. "No, no, that was my father. I still have my heart."

"Then I'll put an arrow through it!"

Kikyou glowed with spiritual energy. The flaming spider webs and miasma vanished as they were purified. Of course, using such powers forced the soul collectors to release her, but that's what Kikyou wanted. She strung and fired an arrow before she had even landed. Lucerne's eyes widened in surprise as the arrow flew past her. It grazed her cheeks, leaving behind a small cut.

Lucerne's eyes narrowed. "That came close." She said. Reaching up, she felt the small trail of blood from the cut on her cheek. "Even now, I've underestimated you. But no more of that." Her body began glowing as she got ready to change into her demon form. "Prepare yourself for my ultimate power."

She transformed into her demon form. Her demon form was similar to the giant spider that Naraku had transformed into, expect form a few minor differences. Her body was covered in brown feathers and at the bottom of each spider leg was a bird's foot with long sharp talons. Large tusks, curved in a U shape, similar to an elephants, stuck out of her mouth. On her head were what appeared to be rabbit ears, but upon closer inspection, they were actually wings.

Lucerne, now in demon formed, hissed at them. A barrier appeared around her to protect her from any attacks as she floated in the air.

"This doesn't look good." Said Suikotsu. "That thing can swallow us whole."

"It's not her size that I'm worried about, but her power." Said Kikyou. "Not only that, when in demon form, demons tend to be more aggressive as their instincts take over. She's even more dangerous now. You better stay back."

"But I can't let you fight her alone."

"This is not up for debate! You can't fight because you can't get through her barrier!"

She strung another arrow and took aim. But Lucerne spat out a mouthful of venom. Kikyou and Suikotsu ducked as the toxic liquid flew over them. Unfortunately, the venom splashed over Kikyou's quiver and it began to dissolve. She quickly took it off and tossed it aside. She watched in horror as both her quiver and arrows dissolved.

' _I only have one arrow left!'_

Lucerne sneered and slashed at the air. Streams of fire flew at them. Kikyou held up her hand and cast a barrier. She just barely held off the attack.

"I have to make this shot count." She said out loud to herself, preparing to fire.

Lucerne swiped at the air, sending more fire at Kikyou the same time she fired. Her arrow cut through the flames, but was thrown off course. It struck Lucerne's barrier, shattering it, but missed Lucerne herself.

"No, that was my last arrow."

"But you took down her barrier." Said Suikotsu. "That means that I can attack her."

He charged forward. Lucerne looked amused as he came for her. She reached out for him, her talons ready to tear into him. Suikotsu dropped down and slid beneath her clawed foot/arm.

"Now take this!"

He jumped up and buried his hand-claw in Lucerne's gut. The demoness howled in pain and swiped at him. She pinned him to the ground trapping him there.

"Dr. Suikotsu!" Kikyou shouted, as he was crushed beneath Lucerne's foot.

"Lady Kikyou." Came a small voice from behind her.

Kikyou turned to find Kanna sitting up by the remains of her mirror. "Kanna."

"Lady Kikyou, my mirror has been destroyed, but it may still have use to you."

She held her hands up over the shattered remains of her mirror. The pieces began glowing brightly as they fused together. When the light faded, a single arrow was there.

"Kanna?"

Kanna picked up the arrow and handed it to Kikyou. "Use this to stop my sister. This is all I have to offer."

Kikyou nodded and took the arrow. She felt demonic energy within it, which was only natural since it was originally a demon mirror. She filled it with her spiritual powers, mixing it with the demonic energy, which could be a deadly combination.

"Lucerne!" she shouted, taking aim.

Lucerne, who had been seconds away from biting off Suikotsu's head, looked at Kikyou.

"Give my regards to your father!"

She fired. The arrow flew through the air, hitting Lucerne in the exact spot Suikotsu had stabbed her. Lucerne roared loudly as the sacred arrow unleashed the spiritual powers within it. Her body was completely obliterated, leaving only a few remains behind, which dissolved into nothing.

The light faded and Lucerne was gone, defeated at last. Suikotsu laid motionless on the ground where Lucerne had pinned him. Kikyou hurried over to him, praying that he was alright.

"Dr. Suikotsu! Dr. Suikotsu!"

He wasn't breathing. That wasn't a good sign. The soul collectors began flying over him, sensing that his soul was about to leave his body, which meant that he was close to death.

"Oh no, please, no." said Kikyou. "I can't lose you. Please, not you." She shook his limp form, trying to wake him up, but he wouldn't wake. "Suikotsu, please, you can't die! You can't die! Please don't leave me! I… I lo-"

Suikotsu's chest began glowing. Kikyou's eyes widened in horror as his soul escaped his body. That meant that Suikotsu was…

"No…" Kikyou wept, as tears poured down her face. "It can't be."

The soul began to rise as it started to ascend, but a small pale hand reached out and snatched the soul. Kanna held Suikotsu's soul in her hand.

"Kanna?"

She gave the priestess a sad look. "I am sorry for my deception. I meant no harm. But in the end, I did as you said. I made my own choice. I chose you, my real family."

She looked at Kikyou hopefully, as if she were expecting her to say something. Still crying, Kikyou nodded. "I… forgive you."

And Kanna actually smiled. "Thank you." she said.

Then she lowered Suikotsu's soul, placing it back inside his body. He gasped as life filled him again and his eyes flickered open.

"K-Kikyou…" he muttered.

Tears of relief flooded down Kikyou's cheeks as she embraced the doctor. "Thank heavens!" she said.

Suikotsu looked confused. "What? But how? I thought I had died… again."

"I caught your soul as you died and placed it back in your body." Kanna explained.

"You can do that?"

Kanna nodded. "I can, as long as one's death is not natural."

Suikotsu smiled. "Well, I guess I owe you my life."

"Don't you ever do something like that again!" Kikyou cried.

Suikotsu chuckled and nodded. "Don't worry, I won't have to. Lucerne's gone now. That means you're free to live your life as you want to, Lady Kikyou."

Kikyou smiled in amusement. "Dr. Suikotsu, please drop the 'Lady'. It's much too formal."

Suikotsu laughed. "Very well. As long as you stop with the 'Dr.' stuff. Agreed?"

Kikyou nodded. "Agreed."

She helped him to his feet. Then she summoned Asuka and Kocho again.

"Master, we are relieved to see that you are well." Said Kocho.

"Has Lucerne been defeated?" Asuka asked.

Kikyou nodded. "Yes, it's over now."

"So what will we do now?" Kocho asked.

Kikyou smiled. "Now, we'll go home."

The soul collectors wrapped around her, Suikotsu, and Kanna. They carried them off into the night, Kikyou and Suikotsu holding hands the whole way.

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: This ends my story. Did everyone enjoy it? I sure hope so. Kikyou finally got her happy ending, and is free to live as she chooses with the man she loves. By the way, how did you like it when I had Suikotsu fight? I figured that just because he no longer had his dark side didn't mean he still didn't have the ability to fight. As for Kanna, well, she finally made a choice on her own, breaking away from the control Naraku had over her even in death. It seems that everyone has a happy ending. So now make me happy and leave me some reviews, and I hope you'll check out my other Inuyasha story that's still in the works. Catch ya later, folks.)

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N: A sad chapter, I know, but I did throw in some laughs. I decided to have Hakudōshi be the supreme villain in the end. He always seemed more evil than Naraku himself. But now it's over, and everyone has settled down, even Sesshomaru. You know, I'm actually surprised there aren't more pairings of Sesshomaru and Toran. I think they make a good couple, even if I prefer Sesshomaru/Kagura pairings. Anyway, it seems like only Kikyou is the one that ended up with nobody. But like I said, this is Kikyou/Suikotsu pairing story. But that won't happen for a while yet. So tell me what you think so far. I look forward to your reviews.)


End file.
